


Stay With Me

by WrittenWithSwords



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking Games, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Uchiha Sasuke, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Naruto has a dirty mouth, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, One Night Stands, Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Plot, Torture, Vaginal Sex, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWithSwords/pseuds/WrittenWithSwords
Summary: Sasuke’s gentle lips curved into a mirthless and icy smirk.“Taking a midnight stroll, Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice was low, but the chilliness of his tone seemed to sink into Naruto’s spine.“It appears so, Sasuke.” Naruto was slightly taken aback at the use of his name. Sasuke almost never addressed him by name, and when he did, it didn’t usually sound this bitter against his ears. “Is something wrong?”“Not at all, I just assumed you’d be too tired for a walk after what sounded like an exciting yet draining exertion,” Naruto froze in his tracks, his heart skipping. Sasuke kept walking until their shoulders brushed against each other, stopping to lean over and whisper into Naruto’s ear, his breath warm against Naruto’s neck, “She was gorgeous.”Naruto shivered lightly, and he turned his head toward Sasuke whose face was now only mere inches away. His warm breath hit Naruto’s lips gently and Naruto unconsciously licked his lower lip. The action drew Sasuke’s eyes downward, and Naruto’s stomach fluttered again.“Yes,” Naruto breathed out lightly as his eyes followed the lines of Sasuke’s face from his dark eyes, down to his tempting lips and then his sculpted jawline. “Gorgeous.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 509
Kudos: 525
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Fics Naruto/Sasuke, Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, bitches. 
> 
> I was originally just gonna keep this piece to myself because I'm a selfish whore, but I guess I'll let you sluts in on this action as well since I was told that the story wasn't too shabby. This is an ongoing story, so I'll be uploading more chapters often. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you sweet, horny monsters enjoy this one. Leave some kudos and comments if you'd like. 
> 
> Sweet dreams xx

Naruto was not having a good time. This mission was lame. If he wanted to serve as a bodyguard for the rest of his ninja career, he would have stayed a genin and tolerated the D-rank missions. But the village hidden in the leaves was experiencing a shortage of shinobi, and Lady Tsunade had assigned the mission to the few ninja that were available. Much to Naruto’s dismay, one of the ninjas who were available was Sasuke. Shikamaru was also assigned to this mission, but Naruto rather enjoyed his company over the past three days. He had been a fine leader, and especially useful in planning out the journey to the Land of Waves. Moreover, the fisherman they had to escort home thought Shikamaru was nothing short of the funniest man he had ever met. Of course, it was never Shikamaru’s intention to be funny, but the fisherman was easily amused by his tone of boredom (even while they were being attacked by rogue sand ninja) and witty comebacks to Naruto’s silliness and Sasuke’s snide remarks. 

“Let’s stop and make camp here,” Shikamaru’s relaxed, leisurely pace came to a complete stop as they approached a clearing near a river. “Naruto, get some wood for the fire. Sasuke, I need you to check and secure the perimeter.” 

~~~~~

The sun was setting quickly, and the group was settling down for the night, unpacking blankets and taking off their ninja gear. In thirty minutes they had set up their tents and started the fire. Genlo, the fisherman, was stabbing sharpened sticks through a few fish he had caught from the river. Shikamaru was logging the events of the day into a journal as Sasuke was sharpening his kunai knives on the other side of the fire. There was a comfortable hush over the group as they all went about their evening routines, getting ready for a quick meal and then getting some rest. 

In an open flapped tent across from the fire stood Naruto with his back to the group, slowly shedding his shinobi uniform. Sasuke glanced up from sharpening his knives just in time to watch as Naruto lifted the hem of his shirt above his head. The muscles on his arms and back rippled beneath his tanned skin as he slid the shirt up and off of his torso, letting it fall to the ground near his bare feet. The flap of the tent billowed against a soft breeze, allowing the opening of the tent to expose more of the blonde man who was now pulling down his trousers and stepping out of them. Sasuke’s eyes wandered slowly down the curve of Naruto’s neck, the stretch of his wide shoulders, the smooth, tanned skin of his muscular torso, his narrow but strong waist, and onto his plump-- _wait what?_

Sasuke blinked and quickly looked away, letting his eyes settle on Shikamaru sitting across from him instead. Anger and confusion swept across his face as Sasuke shoved away his thoughts of Naruto’s body. Again, Sasuke’s eyes began to wander. Shikamaru was still scrawling away into his journal, the pen gripped firmly in his strong and veiny hand. The younger Shikamaru wouldn’t be working this diligently on anything, but, Sasuke supposed, Shikamaru’s laziness was stripped away with age and new responsibilities. Sasuke’s eyes moved up to look into Shikamaru’s face. His lashes brushed against his cheeks and his lips were slightly pursed. Shikamaru’s hair was loose and flowing with the occasional breeze, as his usual ponytail tended to disappear when they settled down every night. He was not boring to look at. And yet... Sasuke’s gaze wandered back up, past Shikamaru’s shoulder, to look into the tent again. 

Naruto was now fully dressed, sporting a black shirt and orange sweatpants. The necklace Lady Tsunade had given him years ago now glimmered against the dark background of his t-shirt and bounced with his movements as he bent down to pick up his discarded trousers. Sasuke quickly looked away again. Naruto stepped out of the tent, yawning and scratching the back of his head. 

“Hey, old man!” he called out, a smile playing on his lips, “Is the food ready yet?!” 

~~~

That night the soft pitter patter of raindrops danced gently across the nylon of the tent Sasuke laid under. He never slept when Naruto was the one keeping watch outside. He didn’t trust that dobe to keep himself on full alert. Naruto was much too hyperactive, the smallest thing could distract him. So Sasuke lay awake, straining his ears for any sounds of an ambush. The flap of the tent was slightly open, and he found himself searching for Naruto in the trees that surrounded the clearing. 

Outside, Naruto sat high on the branch of a tree, hiding among the leaves. His eyes scanned the perimeter of the clearing again, looking for any visual danger while his ear strained to hear any incoming danger. He could sense that Sasuke was still awake, and that annoyed him. However, his shift was almost over and he could start heading back towards their tent soon. Naruto planned on calling Sasuke a bastard for his lack of confidence in his comrades. Sure, Naruto was goofy at times but he was more grown up, a little more mature, and a lot more capable of taking care of things. He would never allow harm to come to his comrades if he could help it. 

Naruto leapt down from the tree branch gracefully, his ears and eyes straining to scan the perimeter once again and then the clearing. He glanced towards the river and let his eyes sweep over the riverbank as well before he started to head back to the tent he and Sasuke shared. He could see Sasuke’s shadow, and he watched as the man stood up and pulled out a kunai knife from what seemed to be his ankle. Naruto knew Sasuke liked to tuck knives into hidden sheaths placed in various areas of his body, which, admittedly, was pretty cool. But Naruto would never tell him that because Sasuke's already a cocky jerk. The shadow moved and Sasuke stepped out of the tent. Naruto waited until he was within earshot to mumble his insults in Sasuke’s general direction. 

“Teme,” Naruto glared at Sasuke as he made his way toward him, maneuvering past the equipment that the other men left strewn about the ground. 

“Dobe,” Sasuke bit back, his glare even harsher as he watched Naruto approach the tent. 

Naruto’s foot caught on a stray backpack strap and he stumbled slightly, and despite Sasuke’s cold sneer, the raven reached out and grabbed Naruto’s shoulder to stop his fall. Instinctively, Naruto’s hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke’s upper arm, his fingers curling around his lean bicep to ground himself. Sasuke, a little taken aback by the earnest and trusting touch of Naruto, inhaled sharply through his nose and Naruto’s faint scent, sweet and citrusy like an orange, invaded his nostrils. Sasuke’s other hand reached out and grabbed Naruto’s elbow to steady him. He felt Naruto’s body tense and then straighten itself out again. Their hands lingered for a brief moment, wet skin on skin as the rain fell a little heavier around them. Cerulean eyes met deep onyx, and the moment was shattered. The blonde man’s face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger as he pulled his arm away indignantly. 

“Watch where you’re going, idiot.” Sasuke whispered, his eyes quickly scanned the blonde’s body before meeting the other’s gaze again. 

“I’m just fucking tired, you bastard. _Move_!” Naruto stepped past him, muttering angrily in a low voice to avoid waking Genlo and Shikamaru. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and bounded towards the forest, hoping to quickly scour the area before picking a tree branch to serve as a watch tower. Naruto’s eyes followed Sasuke’s movements until he disappeared into the forest and leapt up to travel by tree branch rather than the ground. 

Despite the Uchiha's cold and unwelcoming nature, Naruto didn’t doubt his abilities and competence. Naruto zipped the flap of the tent closed and pulled his shirt off, then reached up and untied his headband. Sasuke wasn’t always so cold. There were moments, brief but notable, when he would act with tenderness towards Naruto. When he would be sure to pull Naruto’s blanket up towards his chin during the night because, “you’ll catch a chill, dumbass.” Or when he would give Naruto the rest of his meal because, “I know you’re still hungry, dobe.” And even though he claimed it was because he didn’t want a sick or hungry Naruto to be the cause of a ruined mission, there was something oddly gentle about the way he watched Naruto eat the rest of his meal or curl up under the blanket. 

It had always been in private moments, when they were alone or away from the eyes of others. Moments like the moment that had just passed. Naruto sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair, his body started to sag with exhaustion. He thought about the way Sasuke had reached out, almost automatically, to catch him. The way his eyes swept over Naruto’s body to inspect for any damage. The way he...Naruto’s thoughts became cloudy, and the image of Sasuke was a blur in his mind’s eye. In the distance, Sasuke was somewhere out there watching over them while they rested. With that knowledge, Naruto’s sleepy body heavily fell into his sleeping bag, his eyelids falling shut quickly and his sleep coming easily. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, bitches. This one gets a little exciting. 
> 
> xx

When they finally reached the Land of Waves it was the moon that illuminated their path to Genlo’s home by the pier. It was a small and cozy house that reminded Naruto of his genin mission of escorting an old bridge builder. Of course, that particular mission ended with an epic battle against a talented (and dead) boy named Haku and his so-called guardian Zabuza. That mission still left a bitter taste in Naruto’s mouth. 

The fisherman thanked them for their service. Shikamaru shrugged. There was no strong threat to the man’s life, but Genlo was a paranoid ex-ninja and his old and frail body was no longer as strong as it used to be for self defense. He felt better being escorted long distances as his traumas from his shinobi past still made him uneasy walking through forests alone. It was an easy mission, but the old man paid a higher price to be escorted by jonin leaf ninjas rather than genin or chunin. 

Naruto helped the man unpack his belongings into his small home. Genlo’s wife stepped outside and thanked Shikamaru and Sasuke, offering them rice patties with gratitude. Naruto and Genlo shook hands, smiling fondly at each other. 

“Come visit me sometime, old man Genlo. We can have some Ichiraku Ramen again.” 

Outside, Sasuke and Shikamaru thanked the old lady and asked her if there were any inns nearby that they could spend the night in. Naruto joined them outside and graciously took a rice patty. He was a growing boy, after all, and he never declined food. 

“Old Haruno’s inn is not too far from here,” the old lady smiled fondly at Naruto who was devouring a third rice patty. “You remind me of my son, he had a big appetite as well! Why don’t you take the rest of these, dear?” 

Naruto beamed, Shikamaru sighed, amused but slightly embarrassed. The old lady chuckled softly as Naruto accepted the plate of rice patties with a face flushed with excitement and laughter. Sasuke watched the old couple’s faces, their expressions full of kindness and fondness for the blonde man. This was not a rare occurrence. Everywhere Naruto went, he always left the place with a small piece of himself, a bright glimmer of light, in the hands of the people he was around. Sasuke envied that about him. Everyone loved Naruto. Everyone, eventually, loves Naruto. 

~~~

The Inn in question was a small and unimpressive establishment, but it was the only one available nearby. The innkeeper informed them that he had only two rooms left, and Shikamaru, being the leader of the mission, claimed one for himself. This left an annoyed Naruto and a sneering Sasuke to share the other. They accepted the keys from the innkeeper and climbed up the steps toward their rooms. The hallways smelled of spices and clean laundry as the washroom and the kitchen were on the same floor. 

“I’ll see you two losers in the morning,” Shikamaru smirked as he pushed his key into the lock and threw open the door to his room, watching smugly as the two other men nailed him with death glares. 

“Come on, dobe. Our room is this way,” Sasuke stalked off, his bag thrown over his shoulder and his other hand in the pocket of his trousers. Naruto’s brows furrowed at the insult, but he followed Sasuke through the hallway, their room being a few doors down. 

“One bed.” Sasuke’s words dripped from his lips with distaste. 

“It’s mine!” they both called out in unison, moving towards the bed. 

“What? No way!” Naruto indignantly cried out, shoving Sasuke aside, “Why do you get to have it?!” 

Sasuke reached out and shoved him back, “Why do _you_ get to have it? You could fall asleep in a pigsty if the pigs allowed an idiot to sleep amongst them. You’ll sleep fine on the floor!” 

Naruto growled, the insult stinging his pride a bit, “Shut your mouth, teme!” 

“You’ll have to make me, dobe!” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, his voice clipped with the sound of a challenge. 

Naruto stepped forward and pushed Sasuke against the wall, his hand coming up to wrap around the Uchiha’s throat. Sasuke’s eyes flashed red, his sharingan suddenly activated. Bright blue eyes met the glare of deep, red ones. Sasuke sneered, his brows furrowing as he reached up to wrap his hand around the wrist of the hand that could stop his breath. There was a pause as they both watched each other quietly, daring the other to make a move. 

Naruto inhaled slowly through his nose, his nostrils flaring as his senses and brain started to connect in a way that made him extremely aware of the situation he had placed himself in. The cool, smooth skin of Sasuke’s throat beneath his hand, Sasuke’s warm breath on his cheeks, the sound of his breathing, quick and shallow, the faint clean smell of Sasuke’s hair that fell over his own face and brushed against Naruto’s knuckles--- all of this hitting him at once and flooding his senses. Sasuke’s hand tightened around Naruto’s wrist, nails slightly biting into his skin. Naruto could feel the man’s heartbeat quicken slightly beneath the fingertips that pressed against the pulse on the side of his neck. 

Sasuke’s gaze fell to Naruto’s lips, and his face and neck flushed with heat before he quickly glanced back up into his eyes. Rage and confusion flashed across the raven’s face before he forced it into a blank expression. Naruto, noticing the spreading warmth underneath his hand, looked down at Sasuke’s reddened cheeks. Despite the calm and collected expression on his face, Sasuke’s faint blush was telling. Before Naruto could process any of it though, Sasuke reached up with his other hand, placed it flat against Naruto’s chest and shoved him away roughly. 

“We’ll share the bed.” Sasuke muttered, trying to keep his voice level, before stalking off towards the bathroom on the far side of the room. Naruto blinked, the anger and indignation slowly receding. Usually their spats lasted a little longer, but this one had ended just as abruptly as it began. And this one ended...strangely. 

Naruto heard the shower start to run in the bathroom, and he looked up to see the door slightly ajar. Sasuke was stripping his Shinobi uniform, letting the clothes fall into a heap on the floor. His pale, milky skin had faint scars from years of fighting and training. His long hair fell to his shoulders gracefully as he untied his headband and placed it on the edge of the sink. Over the years, his hair, black and tinged with a dark blue hue, had grown long and lavish. He had given up getting his hair trimmed months ago, and it has since hung around his shoulders and framed his face, making him appear just a bit more edgy, and a bit darker, a bit less welcoming. 

Naruto quickly looked away as the raven haired man reached down to strip his underwear as he walked towards the running, hot shower. _That bastard should have shut the door properly._ Naruto reached up and untied his own headband, a faint memory of Iruka Sensei invaded his mind and he smiled softly at the image of his beloved teacher giving him his own headband to wear as they shared a meal of Ramen in his favorite shop. Ramen sounded really good in that moment and Naruto’s smile widened as he thought about Ichiraku and his daughter, the shop, and all of his fond memories that came with the thought of miso ramen noodles. That is definitely where Naruto will go as soon as he steps foot in Konoha, as he did every time he came home from a mission. 

The water in the bathroom came to a halt fifteen minutes later and the door of the bathroom swung open. Sasuke emerged, steam and the smell of soap flooding out of the doorway behind him. A pale hand gripped a bunched up section of the towel around his waist, loosely holding it in place. Water dripped from the ends of Sasuke’s locks, streaming gently down from the strands and onto his glistening, wet skin. Naruto drank in the sight of the man’s smooth, lean body. His eyes followed the droplets of water to his waist, down to his muscular abdomen, and then lower to the light v-lines that were cut off and hidden from view where the towel starts. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. “What are you looking for, dobe, the map to your missing brain cells?” The words were shot at him, chilled with the sound of bitterness in Sasuke’s voice but the faint blush on his cheeks contradicted the mean words. 

Naruto’s gaze snapped back up to meet the other man’s eyes, a smirk playing on the blonde man’s lips. “I’m looking for a reason not to kick your ass, bastard. Lucky for you, I’ve found it.” 

Sasuke raised a brow questioningly and Naruto chuckled, “It wouldn’t be fair to snap such a frail looking man in half.” But even though Naruto said the words, he didn’t think Sasuke was frail or weak at all. 

If looks could kill, Naruto would be six feet underground by now. Sasuke made his way back to his bag that had been tossed on the floor near the bedroom door. “Whatever. Weaker dogs bark more often,” He muttered the Japanese proverb as he knelt to unzip his bag,”If you want to sleep on the bed, you’d better go shower. You stink.” 

Naruto laughed and walked into the bathroom, glad that he had managed to get under Sasuke’s skin for the second time during this mission. He shut the door and began to undress, Sasuke’s naked and wet body flashing across his mind’s eye as he climbed into the shower. Naruto told himself he was simply checking out the competition. After all, Sasuke _was_ his biggest rival for a reason. Once he was satisfied with this supposed reason for why he couldn’t look away from the other man’s body in that moment, he shoved the rest of his thoughts aside. Just assessing his rival’s physical strength. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Sasuke got dressed quickly, wanting to avoid Naruto walking out of the shower and catching a glimpse of him completely exposed. He crossed the room and slid into bed, his tired body sinking into the mattress and relaxing slightly, drawing out a long sigh from Sasuke’s lips. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and curled his legs up, the small bed pulling him into a warm embrace. He let his eyelids flutter closed as he thought of the events of the day. There had been a run in with thieves on their way to the village, but the matter was quickly taken care of. They ate instant ramen that Naruto had brought along from Konoha. They stopped at a shop in the village to rejuvenate their supply of rations and water. Their journey back home would be a lot shorter, as this time an old man was not going to be holding them back. 

In the distance, the water stopped running. He heard the door creak open slowly, and then the shuffle of footsteps making their way closer. Sasuke kept his eyes closed as Naruto moved around the room quietly. He heard a bag’s zipper open and then the sounds of a towel running over the man’s body. The scent of soap and oranges faintly teased Sasuke’s nostrils. He frowned slightly. Why does Naruto always smell like sweet tangerines? Or was it more of a general citrus smell? He wondered sleepily. 

His eyes fluttered open weakly, and he looked up at Naruto’s bare torso. The blonde man was pulling up his trousers, completely oblivious to Sasuke’s eyes watching him. He slipped his necklace back around his neck, and then pulled on his walrus sleeping cap. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He was definitely going to make fun of that later. Naruto, still shirtless, turned off the lights and made his way back over to the bed quietly, his steps careful and slow. Sasuke closed his eyes, but he couldn’t help thinking how thoughtful that was of Naruto to make the extra effort to move in silence. He probably thought Sasuke was asleep. 

The bed sank on the other side as Naruto climbed into it. Sasuke felt the blonde’s body move closer to his and suddenly he was engulfed in Naruto’s scent, stronger this time, and the warmth that radiated from his body. He heard Naruto sigh softly as his body no doubt melted into the mattress the same way Sasuke’s had. The bed was much too small for two men, and their bodies were impossibly close to touching. Sasuke turned his back to Naruto, laying on his side to put more space between them. Instead of taking the hint, however, Naruto just moved closer, taking up more space. He could feel Naruto’s warm breath on the back of his neck. Sasuke shivered, but he didn’t make another attempt to move away. 

Naruto watched the back of Sasuke’s head quietly. If he was asleep, he didn’t want to wake him. And yet...Naruto’s face broke out into a huge grin. He reached up, inches away from flicking the back of Sasuke’s head, his laughter bubbling up in his belly. 

“Don’t you fucking _dare_.” Sasuke’s low and deep voice cut through the silence and Naruto retracted his hand quickly, the laughter dying before it even escaped his throat and was replaced with a small noise that sounded like, “oop.”

The two men tried their best to avoid touching each other with only a sliver of space between them during the night. However, as they slipped into deeper states of sleep, their bodies slowly gravitated towards each other, sinking together into the sagging bed. Their shoulders, sides, thighs and legs touched, and as the night progressed, they ended up sharing the same pillow. 

That morning, Naruto woke to find Sasuke’s forehead pressed against his upper arm, Sasuke’s body curled towards the side of his. Sasuke’s thigh was on top of his and Sasuke’s arm thrown over his waist. Naruto glanced down at the raven’s face, and he was almost shocked to see that Sasuke’s face was...peaceful. There was no sneer, no cocky smirk, no anger, no coldness. Instead he looked almost...beautiful? His dark and thick eyelashes were resting on his cheeks, his full lips were only slightly parted, and his breath was deep and slow against Naruto’s bare skin. Sasuke’s hair was strewn about the pillow, his shoulders, and his face, wild and messy. The contrast of his dark hair and his pale skin was striking. 

Naruto, mesmerized by the sight before him, reached up with the hand opposite of the arm Sasuke was pressed against, and, with the softness of a butterfly’s wings, brushed a lock of hair away from Sasuke’s face. Sasuke didn’t stir, much to Naruto’s relief. Naruto stared down at his comrade’s face, completely entranced with the way Sasuke slept so serenely. He had never seen Sasuke with his guard down like this before, never seen him so trustingly resting in his presence. In fact, he had never been this close to Sasuke before. He had never felt his warm body pressed along his side, never felt how soft and silky Sasuke’s hair felt against his skin, never felt so compelled to just reach up and touch Sasuke in a way that didn’t involve hurting him. 

There was a quiet and curt knock on the door, and Sasuke’s eyes flew open, his body instantly fully alert as he sat up and looked toward the door. In a few seconds, his tense body relaxed, but only slightly, as he realized there was no immediate threat. Naruto sat up as well, the trance he fell into quickly dissipated as he realized what his thoughts were suggesting. _What the fuck?_

Sasuke got to his feet and walked toward the door, “Who’s there?” He called out. Naruto had only just then noticed that Sasuke wielded a knife in his right hand. _Where had that come from?_

“It’s Nara. Open the door, loser.” Shikamaru’s bored voice came through the door. Naruto got to his feet and threw on a shirt as Sasuke unlocked the door and swung it open. 

“You boys ready to go home?”Shikamaru leaned against the doorway and smirked at his comrades. His eyes glanced over the room quickly, and his smirk seemed to grow wider. 

“I’ve never been more ready to go home,” Naruto replied, turning towards his bag and searching for his Shinobi uniform. Sasuke was apparently just as eager to end this mission quickly because he was already getting dressed. Naruto made an extra effort to avoid looking in Sasuke’s direction. 

Shikamaru was already dressed, his bag thrown over his shoulder as he watched the boys scramble. He couldn’t help but notice there was a shift in energy between them, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was that had been different. 

“You know…” Shikamaru’s usually bored tone was replaced with a tone of smugness as he drew out his words slowly, teasingly, “I couldn’t help but notice there is no sleeping bag on the floor, which means you two...shared a bed?” 

“Shut up!” Both boys snapped at him in unison, and Shikamaru threw his head back with laughter as the energy between the two men shifted back to normal. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto passed through the threshold of his home village and he inhaled deeply. His chest swelled with love for his village and he smiled broadly. Home at last. Before he was even conscious of it, his legs made their way directly to Ichiraku’s Ramen Shop. The other two men followed him tiredly, too exhausted and hungry to speak up. 

When they arrived, old man Ichiraku greeted them warmly as they took their usual seats at the counter. He quickly poured their usual orders into bowls and slid it across the counter towards them. Ichiraku’s daughter served the men glasses of cold water, and handed them each a pair of chopsticks. Naruto could barely contain his excitement as he snapped his chopsticks apart. 

“Oh God, old man, I've been dreaming about these noodles for weeks now! It’s the only thing that got me through that mission!” He cried out excitedly before he began to devour the dish. Ichiraku smiled fondly at the boy whom he watched grow into a strong, talented ninja. 

“I’m glad to hear it, boy!” He chuckled, “You’re my number one customer!”

Naruto placed the now empty bowl back onto the counter and grinned. Ichiraku quickly poured him another bowl without having to ask. This was practically second nature at this point. Naruto sure was glad to be back home. 

~~~

After their meal, they went up to the Hokage’s tower where Lady Tsunade was procrastinating completing her paperwork and Shizune was practically begging for her to do just one more task. The three ninja stood before their hokage and provided a report of the mission, then Shikamaru reached into his bag and handed over the journal in which he logged the specifics of their journey. When Lady Tsunade decided she was pleased with the information, she sent them away. 

As they stepped out of the hokage’s office, Naruto bumped into something soft. There was a small gasp that drew his attention downward. It was Hinata! Beside her were Neji and Rock Lee, and they all looked like they were on the verge of collapsing with the way their tired bodies sagged. 

“Did you guys just get back from a mission?” Naruto asked as he reached out and steadied Hinata. Hinata’s face was beet red as she nodded. Naruto’s warm touch was enough to make her breath hitch in her throat. She took a small step backward and clasped her hands together. 

“We were sent to recover a stolen artifact from a wealthy feudal lord.” Hinata’s soft voice sounded like a bell ringing in the air. 

“We had to take down a rogue, criminal shinobi and his minions from the land of sound!” Rock Lee excitedly gushed, his fist clenched in front of him as he beamed at Naruto. “Then, we were rewarded with a feast fit for a king!” 

Naruto groaned with jealousy. His main highlight from his own mission was the fact that Genlo often told great stories of his past ninja days. The thieves they fought off and the rogue sand ninjas were nothing even worth mentioning compared to Bushy Brow’s battle. 

“Yeah well, Naruto and Sasuke slept in the same bed during our mission, and if that’s not the most exciting thing you’ve ever heard, I--,” Shikamaru grinned. The other three ninjas laughed, cutting him off before he could even finish his sentence and Naruto’s cheeks burned indignantly. 

“Shut  _ up _ , Shikamaru!” Naruto cried out. But he could only be mad for so long, as the sound of his friends' laughter melted away his embarrassment and brought a small smile to his own face. He had missed them. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t as exciting as Shikamaru claims it to be,” Lee laughed and playfully nudged Naruto’s shoulder, feeling only slightly sorry for laughing. 

“It certainly wasn’t,” Sasuke muttered, “Naruto snores like a bear.”

There was more laughter from the group, Naruto himself chuckling softly as the others teased him. He looked at Sasuke, actually looked at him, for the first time since they woke up together at the inn in the Land of Waves. Sasuke’s expression was cold and distant. The laughter of the others didn’t have the same effect on Sasuke as it did Naruto. He was much too guarded, too closed off. Sasuke’s dark eyes slid over from the group to meet Naruto’s gaze. Naruto’s stomach dipped. There was nothing in his expression, nothing in his eyes, and nothing from his lips. Naruto’s own smile faltered. Sasuke’s eyes darted down to Naruto’s lips and then back up into his bright blue eyes. Suddenly, Naruto felt self conscious under the glare of the raven. His gaze was too intense, and his eyes bore into him as if he was looking through him. 

Naruto looked away, his eyes fell upon sweet and small Hinata, who was smiling as Shikamaru and Neji joked about whatever it was they were talking about now. Hinata’s gaze met his, and her warm, lavender eyes crinkled around the edges as she smiled up at him. Naruto smiled back, which caused a small blush to dance across her pale cheeks. Naruto always felt comfortable and warm in Hinata’s presence, and he often felt as if she was the only one who truly supported him from the very beginning. 

Sasuke watched quietly as Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other, Hinata glancing away shyly after a few moments, her face as red as ever. Annoyance spread over him quickly, but Sasuke had no reason to be suddenly annoyed. Hinata is not an annoying person. She was, in fact, very sweet and quiet. Sasuke had actually come to realize she was the only girl he didn’t immediately and actively avoid. And yet, as she stood there with Naruto's attention and admiration beaming in her direction, Sasuke had a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and made his way out of the Hokage’s tower and down the steps of the building. Speaking of women he wanted to avoid, Sasuke saw a head of pink hair climbing up the steps towards him. Internally, he groaned. Externally, his face remained blank and passive. Sakura looked up and grinned when she recognized him. 

“Sasuke-kun!” She beamed at him-- no,  _ for  _ him. It was like she blossomed right before his eyes, her body language changing instantly. “I’m so glad that you’re back! How was your mission? Tell me all about it!” 

Sasuke sidestepped her and continued to make his way down the steps, glancing over his shoulder briefly at the woman who now seemed to crumple into herself as she watched him slip past her, “Ask Naruto. I’m sure he’d be glad to tell you all about it.” he muttered bitterly. He never did understand Naruto’s fascination with Sakura. She was so  _ useless _ . 

Sakura turned to face forward after watching Sasuke disappear around a corner. Her heart sank heavily in her chest as she climbed the steps up to the Hokage’s office and made her way down the hall. Even now, as adults nearing the age of twenty, he treated her like she was just a nuisance. And yet, her heart still ached for him, an unrequited love that lasted for years and hurt for every minute of those years. 

On her way towards Lady Tsunade’s office, she passed Lee, Shikamaru and Neji. They greeted her on their way out and she smiled to see her friends had returned from their missions as well. As she rounded the corner, she found Naruto and Hinata talking quietly amongst themselves, Naruto leaning against the wall as he spoke animatedly to a Hinata that seemed engrossed in the story he was telling. As Sakura approached the pair, she smiled warmly at them both. 

“Hello!” she waved from a distance. Naruto looked up at her, and a pang of guilt and regret stabbed her in the stomach as she recognized that kind of smile, for it was the same way she smiled at Sasuke. Naruto stood up straight, his bright blue eyes shining with excitement at the sight of Sakura approaching. Hinata smiled and waved shyly as well, her sweet voice ringing out a greeting in return. 

“Hey Sakura! How’s it going?” Naruto asked. 

“Great, Naruto, how are you feeling?” 

“Much better now that I’m home again.” was his easy and friendly reply. Why couldn’t Sasuke express the same warmth towards her? 

“I’m just heading in to speak to Lady Tsunade. We should catch up later,” she smiled as she took hold of the doorknob to the office and knocked twice before entering. 

“Right, I’ll catch you later.” Naruto replied just before she shut the door. Hinata turned to look at Naruto, who seemed a bit crestfallen as his eyes fell away from the closed door. She blinked sadly, watching as the man before her seemed to get lost in heavy thought. Her heart ached for him, and she reached up to touch his arm shyly, a blush creeping onto her face again. 

“Naruto, tell me more about your new jutsu,” Hinata’s small voice pulled him gently back to the present, and he looked up with a new wave of excitement and joy as he began to describe his new technique to the pretty, dark haired girl standing before him, smiling softly as she listened. Suddenly, all was right again. 

~~~~

That night, there was a small knock on Naruto’s door. Naruto looked up from his bowl of instant ramen and swallowed the noodles in his mouth. He rarely ever got visitors, especially not this late at night. He put the bowl down on the table and got to his feet, yawning and stretching. 

“Who is it?” He called out as he made his way over to the door. 

“Sasuke.” a cool, bored voice replied through the door. Naruto stopped in his tracks. What was Sasuke doing here this late? He never visited. Actually, he had thought Sasuke didn’t even know where he lived. 

“Teme,” Naruto swung the door open and narrowed his eyes at the raven haired boy standing across from him, “what do you want?” 

Sasuke’s own eyes narrowed, his gaze moving up and down Naruto’s body quickly before shoving him aside and entering his home. Naruto sputtered in protest, outraged as he watched the Uchiha enter his living room. Internally, Naruto was glad he had cleaned up earlier. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, watching Sasuke warily. Though, his body was really too tired to fight and all Naruto wanted was to eat his ramen and then go to bed. He didn’t have it in him to argue or fight with Sasuke. 

Sasuke’s eyes wandered around the room, inspecting his surroundings cautiously before turning to look at Naruto. “You have one of my kunai knives. They must have gotten mixed up when we were traveling, but I need mine back.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning back against the door that was now closed. “You came all the way here for a single kunai knife?” Naruto watched Sasuke’s blank expression carefully. 

“I don’t like using yours. It doesn’t feel right in my hand and I’ve gotten used to my own knives.” Sasuke reached down and pulled out Naruto’s kunai knife from his equipment belt that hung around his waist loosely. He threw it down and Naruto watched as it landed near his feet with a  _ thwack _ ! 

“Fair enough, I suppose.” Naruto muttered. He knelt down to pick up the knife at his feet, its familiar handle fit snugly in Naruto’s palm. It was his knife, after all. Sasuke watched as the Blonde straightened up and began to walk towards the hallway on the far side of the room. He assumed that’s where Naruto’s bedroom was. 

Naruto was, once again, shirtless. Sasuke’s eyes followed the boy’s retreating back down the hallway, the tip of his walrus nightcap flowing behind him as he walked. Sasuke smirked at the sight of the sleeping cap and shook his head.  _ That idiot makes it too easy.  _

“Sasuke, get in here,” Naruto called out from a distance, his tired voice inviting him further into his home. Sasuke kicked his shoes off and left them near the front door before he made his way into the hallway and then to the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

“Here,” Naruto handed him his knife that he had fished out from his own bag of equipment. As Sasuke reached up to accept it, their fingers brushed gently. Naruto’s breath hitched softly as he felt Sasuke’s cold hands. He remembered that it was, in fact, cold outside. He glanced up at Sasuke and pursed his lips. 

“Thanks.” Sasuke spoke curtly and placed the Kunai knife back in its rightful place. He turned on his heels and headed out of the bedroom. 

“Wait,” Naruto said, the sleepiness in his voice growing more apparent as he spoke, “let me get you some hot tea. It’s chilly out.” And before Sasuke could decline, Naruto was already moving past him, their shoulders brushing as Naruto stepped out into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. With a small amount of hesitation, Sasuke followed Naruto. 

Naruto walked over to the counter and picked up a tea kettle, then turned to the sink and filled the kettle with water. Sasuke watched quietly, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen as Naruto slowly and sluggishly moved. Sasuke noticed a steaming bowl of uneaten ramen on the small table next to him. Naruto had been about to have a bowl of ramen before bed. He glanced back up and watched as Naruto reached up and covered his mouth, yawning softly into his hand as he moved around the kitchen, gathering tea leaves, a cup, and sugar. Sasuke was mesmerized as he watched Naruto’s back muscles ripple as he worked. This was Naruto’s place of comfort, his home, and he moved here naturally and easily. And he was making tea. For Sasuke. Late at night. Without any apparent reason. 

Naruto turned around abruptly, catching Sasuke’s gaze suddenly. He paused for a moment before he grinned at the raven haired man standing in the doorway. “What are you looking for, Sasuke?” Naruto mocked, his voice dripping with smugness, “ _ the map to your missing brain cells _ ?” 

Sasuke blinked slowly, his face blank, and then something insane happened. Sasuke’s lips quivered slightly and then he broke out into a soft laugh, his entire face erupting in joy. Naruto’s eyes widened as the sound of Sasuke’s soft laughter filled the otherwise silent kitchen. Naruto was startled as he watched Sasuke’s cheeks flush pink and his eyes crinkle around the edges.  _ What the fuck?  _ Naruto’s breath was caught in his throat as he processed what was happening. His heart fluttered within his chest, threatening to climb out of his mouth as he watched Sasuke’s beautiful face and drowned in his melodic laughter. 

Slowly, the gentle, deep laughter of the raven haired man came to a stop, but a small smile remained on his face, serving as evidence that Naruto had, in fact, made Sasuke laugh. Naruto was still in a trance when Sasuke spoke again. 

“Naruto, the tea.” Sasuke motioned to the tea kettle that now sat whistling on the stove top. Naruto blinked rapidly and turned back around, coming back to reality as he moved to quickly extinguish the flame beneath the pot. He grabbed a kitchen towel and picked up the kettle to pour a cup of tea for Sasuke. He moved to spoon some sugar into the hot liquid, but Sasuke’s hand curled around his wrist. Naruto looked up, startled yet again by Sasuke. He hadn’t noticed him move closer, and now he was standing impossibly close, his cold hands on Naruto’s skin. 

“No sugar.” Sasuke muttered. He let go of Naruto’s wrist and instead reached for the cup of steaming tea. Naruto watched as Sasuke brought the cup up to his lips and sipped. Their eyes met briefly before Naruto glanced away. He felt like he was in a daze, and he needed to ground himself again but he couldn’t do that while gazing into those dark eyes. Naruto turned back to the kettle and poured another cup of tea for himself, this time adding two spoonfuls of sugar to the cup. 

“Sit,” Naruto motioned to the small dining table where his uneaten ramen seemed to call his name. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then slowly shuffled over to the table. They both sat down at the table, silent as they sipped their tea. 

The silence, much to Sasuke’s liking, was not uncomfortable. Actually, it was kind of nice to sit across from a sleepy Naruto and watch him sip his tea in small amounts, his eyes closed and his body leaning slightly against the wall behind him. This was the kind of silence that only settled upon two people who understood solitude, understood motivation, fear, darkness, and understood each other. 

It was well after midnight now, and yet Sasuke hadn’t made a move to leave. For the first time, he was not annoyed or angry or in a rush. He was content here in Naruto’s cozy, dimly lit apartment. The sight of the tan and shirtless boy sleepily smiling into his tea cup will probably be etched into Sasuke’s memory forever. 

“Good?” Naruto finally spoke, his voice deeper and huskier than he had ever heard it to be, and it took Sasuke a second to realize Naruto was asking if the tea was okay and not if the view was. 

“Yes. Thank you,” He replied, but he kept his voice low and soft. Naruto was half asleep and he didn’t want to startle him. 

“Good.” Naruto placed his now empty cup down on the table and leaned back into the wall completely, his back pressing into the cold surface. His chest rose slowly as he inhaled deeply, his eyes still closed as he tilted his head back against the wall as well. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at the dobe. 

Slowly, Sasuke set his half-empty cup down and stood up. He moved around the table to Naruto’s side and crouched down next to him, leaning in close. “Naruto...” He spoke gently, his voice just above a whisper.

“Hmm?” A low hum from the deepest depths of Naruto’s throat seemed to send vibrations down Sasuke’s body. Sasuke’s eyes fell to the Blonde’s lips, full and pink and soft in appearance. The corners of Sasuke’s own lips curled again in a small smile. Sleepy Naruto, he had decided, was by far his favorite Naruto. 

“Naruto, I’m going to take you to your bed now,” Sasuke’s voice was filled with a warmth that he didn’t know it could even possess, and yet he simply could not help himself. Naruto hummed again, and Sasuke reached out and wrapped Naruto's arm around his shoulder, lifting him along slowly as he stood up. Naruto sighed softly, leaning against Sasuke’s body, only vaguely aware of what was happening. Sasuke’s arm snaked around Naruto’s waist, and for a moment the raven marveled at how easy and natural the placement was. 

Sasuke walked Naruto back to his bedroom and helped him into bed. Once he was settled in, Sasuke pulled the blanket up to Naruto’s chin, muttering something about the dobe catching a chill if he didn’t cover up. Naruto’s eyes remained closed, but Sasuke knew he could hear him as the blonde had smiled lightly at Sasuke’s words. Just as Sasuke pulled away and straightened up, Naruto reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Sas’ke...stay.” Naruto whispered, his husky and low voice stirred something within Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the tan hand that circled his wrist, and then back at Naruto’s face. His eyes were still closed, but Naruto’s brows were now furrowed slightly. Sasuke stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to say anything and whether or not he should actually stay. He felt Naruto’s hand loosen as he slowly drifted. He waited quietly for Naruto to fall into a deeper slumber, his hand around his wrist falling away completely before Sasuke stepped away. 

  
Naruto’s breathing slowed as he drifted, and Sasuke watched as the man’s face relaxed.  _ Stay _ . Naruto had asked him to stay. The raven ran his hand through his hair as he watched Naruto sleep. What would be the point of staying? Sasuke glanced up at the window on the far side of the room. It was very late, and Sasuke’s own body was starting to exhibit its own signs of fatigue.  _ Stay _ . Sasuke glanced back down at Naruto before shoving away his hesitation. He turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling well rested and warm. He slowly opened his eyes and the events of last night came flooding back into his mind. Sasuke, laughter, tea, sugar...His brow furrowed as he recalled Sasuke carrying him back to his bed and tucking him in. Slowly, he recalled Sasuke’s warm voice against his ear, his strong arm around his waist, his gentle hands as he helped Naruto onto the bed. Naruto’s eyes fell shut as he remembered asking Sasuke to stay. His stomach twisted, and he suddenly felt sick. He asked him to stay, and...Naruto turned his head to look at the empty space beside him. That side of the bed remained untouched and tidy. 

Naruto’s eyes squeezed shut again as he groaned, he twisted his face against his pillow. God, that was embarrassing.  _ Sasuke must think-- _ but Naruto couldn’t even let himself finish the thought, he was so humiliated.  _ Fuck _ . After a moment of sulking, Naruto got his feet. His stomach, hungry and impatient, had no intention of letting Naruto wallow in self pity for any longer. He slipped a shirt on and scratched the back of his head as he yawned deeply. Slowly, he shuffled out of his bedroom and into the living room. Then, he abruptly stopped right in his tracks. 

On his couch, on the far side of the living room, was a raven haired man deep in slumber. His lips were slightly parted, and one of his legs was draped over the side of the couch. His arms were folded and tucked peacefully under his head. There was no hair obscuring his face this time, and Naruto’s eyes rested upon the man’s pale, beautiful facial features again. He strained his ears slightly to listen to the man’s deep and slow breaths. 

Naruto stepped closer, the carpet beneath his feet absorbing the sounds of footsteps and allowing him to move in silence. Once again, Naruto found himself entranced by the serenity and peace that radiated from the sleeping raven. He knelt beside the couch, his head tilted as he tried to recognize the man sleeping in his home. There was no way this was the same Sasuke that was so cold, so shut off from the world around him. He reached out and held his breath as he allowed his fingertips to slowly brush against Sasuke’s cheek. The Uchiha’s brow furrowed and he stirred slightly. Naruto pulled his hand away and stood up. He decided to let Sasuke rest and wake up on his own. Sasuke was never one to sleep in, but this time, maybe Naruto could allow him that pleasure. 

The birds outside chirped as the sun spilled its light into the living room’s window. Naruto quietly shuffled over to the curtain and pulled it closed. The living room was once again dim. Naruto took one last look at the man on the couch before he turned and walked into the kitchen.  _ Perhaps that bastard will wake up hungry _ , Naruto smirked as he started to prepare a small breakfast for the two of them. 

~~~~~~

Sasuke woke up in Naruto’s small and dimly lit apartment. He glanced around the empty room, realizing the curtains were drawn shut and he was alone. In the distance, he could faintly hear shuffling footsteps. Sasuke didn’t move. He let himself lay on the couch for a few more moments as he inhaled slowly. He closed his eyes and licked his lips lightly as the scent of fried eggs wafted in from the kitchen. Slowly he shifted, stretching his limbs while he remained laying down, a small yawn escaped his lips. He had never felt so well rested and comfortable before. He felt like a cat waking from a long and restful nap as his back arched while he stretched. He felt his shirt lift slightly and a breeze fell across his abdomen, but he made no move to pull it back down. A small groan hummed along the back of his throat. He was too relaxed, too loose...

“Are you hungry?” 

Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. Naruto was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his head tilted. There was a hint of amusement in his facial expression. Sasuke’s cheeks warmed and he wondered how long Naruto was standing there watching him. Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly when Sasuke hadn’t answered. Sasuke cleared his throat and stood up. 

“I should get going,``he mumbled, embarrassed as he slowly processed the reality of the situation. He grabbed his headband that had fallen on the floor beside the couch. Naruto frowned slightly. Sasuke was already moving towards the exit and wrapping the headband back around his head. 

“I’ve made breakfast.” Naruto’s voice was low, and when Sasuke glanced up at him, Naruto looked away.  _ There _ . He extended the invitation. That jerk can either accept or deny it. 

Sasuke paused, searching Naruto’s face. He watched as Naruto’s mouth shut and his teeth clenched, causing his jawline to appear sharper. Naruto’s cold gaze was locked straight ahead, refusing to meet Sasuke’s eyes. There was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke. 

“I could eat.” 

Naruto turned, his hardened eyes slowly thawed and the warmth returned to those ocean blues. He smiled gently and then motioned for Sasuke to follow him into the kitchen. The tea cups from last night were still on the table, and glancing at them brought back images of Naruto’s smooth, tan, naked torso, his abs, his muscular arms, his nipples…. Sasuke blinked rapidly and brought himself back to the present. Naruto held out a plate containing a fried egg, grilled fish, rice, and natto. Sasuke took the plate, his stomach fluttering and mouth watering. Naruto prepared a plate for himself and together they walked back to the table, sitting opposite of each other. 

As they ate, they occasionally locked eyes only to end up glancing away without any words exchanged. Naruto seemed to be completely comfortable, relaxed. Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn’t help but wonder what had shifted between them. It was hard to believe that he was slowly letting his guard down with Naruto.  _ Why _ ? Sasuke glanced up at Naruto again who was now devouring his rice. Could this idiot really have grown on him a little? 

Naruto brought a piece of egg up to his mouth, his eyes closed as he savored the salty and runny yolk of the egg mixed with rice. There was a yellow smudge of egg yolk on the corner of his lip by the time he stopped chewing. Sasuke grabbed a nearby napkin and held it up to Naruto, who silently accepted the napkin and wiped his lips. Sasuke paused as he processed his automatic movements and what had just happened without any kind of verbal communication. Naruto, however, didn’t seem to notice the raven’s watchful eyes on him as continued to eat his breakfast. 

“I’ve never shared a meal here with anyone before.” Naruto finally spoke as he set down his chopsticks, his plate now empty. His voice was nonchalant, but the words themselves were sad. 

Sasuke wanted to point out that Naruto would have no friends or family to share a meal with anyway, but the cruel comment stayed trapped in his throat when he noticed the sadness in Naruto’s eyes even as the blonde smiled at him. Suddenly his stomach fell and his appetite was lost. He set his own chopsticks down. Sasuke, three weeks ago, would have had no problem letting that comment be heard, but the present Sasuke that sat in Naruto’s home, eating Naruto’s food, and looking into Naruto’s eyes was ashamed of himself for even thinking in such a way. 

“That’s too bad, dobe, because you’re not too bad of a cook.” Sasuke muttered as he got to his feet. He took both of their plates back to the kitchen sink and let the water run over them. Naruto’s smile widened, but he didn’t reply. That was probably the nicest thing Sasuke ever said to him, but Naruto didn’t want to mention that. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

Naruto stood up as well and picked up the two tea cups from last night. He walked over to where Sasuke stood washing the dishes and placed the cups into the sink as well. Naruto quietly picked up a kitchen towel and dried the dishes that Sasuke washed, their movements needing no verbal communication and their actions needing no acknowledgement. They just moved together, completely in sync as they worked. And for the first time ever, both men were content in the presence of each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Your mission is simple,” Lady Tsunade’s coy smile contradicted her words as she held out a scroll towards Shikamaru, “The Land of Snow’s princess was abducted. Get her back.” 

Shikamaru’s shoulders slumped. He knew the mission wouldn’t be easy, but the journey to the Land of Snow alone would be more troublesome than anything he’s ever done before. Shikamaru hated the idea of this long, cold mission, but he reached out and accepted the scroll from the hokage anyway. There was never a point to arguing with Tsunade anyway, it’s just a drag. 

“Oh,” Tsunade added an afterthought, “and the only available shinobi we have currently are Naruto and Sasuke again. But I figured you’ve all worked well enough together in the past…”

This time Shikamaru groaned out loud, his hands coming up to rub his temples to soothe a headache that had only ever struck when he heard the pair of names together in one sentence. Their last mission together was three weeks ago now, and the pair spent most of the time at each other’s throats. Shikamaru had a hard time of keeping the bickering, name calling and fighting to a minimum during that mission, and thinking of having to endure that again made his headache worse. 

Lady Tsunade chuckled softly and before he could say it, she beat him to it, “I know, I know, _what a drag_.” 

~~~~

Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing just outside Konoha’s perimeter with his feet shoulder width apart and his knees bent. His eyes were closed in concentration, but when he brought his hands up to chest, they snapped open. He quickly made the hand sign for his shadow clone jutsu and leapt into the air as his clones appeared behind him. With a battle cry, he turned to his nearest clone and began to quickly form his chakra into a ball in the palm of his hand. The other clones behind him turned to a partner and began to do the same. 3 pairs of clones, 3 different balls of chakra. 

“Rasengan!” The Narutos cried out before swarming together to try to combine their balls of chakra. The energy was far too powerful to control, causing the alarmed clones to fly off in opposite directions and disappear with clouds of smoke with cries of pain and frustration. Naruto himself flew back as well, the force of the multiple rasengans shooting him across the clearing and knocking him hard against the trunk of a tree. He grimaced and reached up to hold the back of his head. _Damn_. 

Naruto had been trying to perfect this new technique for the past three weeks but every time he came close, his own chakra betrayed him in the end. Naruto groaned and got to his feet again, inhaling deeply before bringing his hands back up to his chest and closing his eyes. _One more time. I’ll do it one more time._ But Naruto knew “one more time” always leads to “one more time,” and another “one more time.” It’s not like he minded though. He had been using his free time to train and perfect his technique, but the sad truth was Naruto needed something to do anyway. He hadn’t been on a mission since the Land of the Waves, and he hasn’t been able to see any of his friends as they’ve all been sent away on missions. He never got a chance to catch up with Sakura either, and Jiraiya was never in town. Sasuke wasn’t around to pick on either. In fact, he hadn’t seen Sasuke since that morning they had breakfast together. 

Naruto frowned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he tried to push away his thoughts of Sasuke. He wasn’t going to think of that bastard at this moment. He took another deep breath, and tried to conjure up the last of his chakra. He had been training since the crack of dawn, and his body was tired. _One more time._ Naruto’s eyes flew open and made the shadow clone hand sign again. 

“Shado-!” He cried out loudly but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Naruto blinked and turned to see Shikamaru standing beside him. 

“Give it a break, will you?” Shikamaru’s bored voice suggested that he had been watching Naruto for a while. “You’re gonna collapse.” 

Naruto smirked and straightened out as he crossed his arms behind his head. “You know I could go on for days without collapsing. What are you doing here, anyway? Cloud watching?” 

They fell into an easy stroll as Shikamaru led him back towards the village. 

“Naruto, do you own seven blankets?” Shikamaru asked, “Because you’re gonna need seven of them.” 

~~~~~~

They found Sasuke standing outside of the village entrance. He was already dressed in his shinobi uniform, and his backpack appeared to be full of supplies as it hung from one shoulder. Naruto and Shikamaru had been a bit slower in packing their bags and getting ready, but not unusual for this group as Shikamaru didn’t like to be rushed and Naruto was always trying to find ways to fit more instant ramen cups in with his supplies. 

Naruto was adjusting the straps of his backpack as he walked towards the entrance of the village. He hadn’t noticed the raven haired man that was watching his every step from a distance. When Naruto finally did look up at him, Sasuke’s gaze was on Shikamaru who had begun to provide further information about the mission. 

“Getting to the Land of Snow should take us about five days. We don’t have to escort anyone over with us, so we’ll be able to travel quickly without having to rest as often. The princess has been abducted, and the last we heard about her location was that she’s being held hostage somewhere north of the castle. They ninjas that kidnapped her are demanding a price that the king cannot pay.” 

“What’s the price?” Sasuke asked nonchalantly. 

“The life of his son, the heir to the kingdom.” There was a moment of silence as the words settled around the men. In situations like this, the female is usually sacrificed for the sake of the kingdom. 

“Well then, we’d better get going.” Naruto, finally giving up on his backpack straps, swung his bag over his shoulders and led the way past the threshold of Konoha. Shikamaru and Sasuke followed suit after exchanging pointed looks.

“Do you know which way we’re going, dobe?” Sasuke asked in a voice that suggested he was already annoyed and tired. 

“Absolutely not.” Naruto replied with a goofy grin on his face before slowing down to fall into step with the others. He was just happy to be there, honestly. 

~~~~~

The first two days of the journey were smooth save for a few minor bumps along the way (Naruto had accidentally angered a mother goose and Shikamaru and Sasuke had to help him fend off the irritated flock). As they progressed further North towards the Land of Snow, the temperatures dropped quickly. Their water supply had frozen and they had to depend on Sasuke’s fire style jutsu to melt it down. But as time went on, Sasuke’s fire was not enough and the ice he had managed to melt quickly froze again within minutes. 

On the third day of travel, they approached a vast lake. Shikamaru’s map indicated that the lake was much too wide to encourage any type of walk around. 

“We’ll have to cross the lake,” Shikamaru told his comrades. “But I need you both to be extra cautious. The lake is not frozen solid. There are swatches of ice strewn about that are thinner and more easily broken.” 

With that being said, the group of men moved towards the lake with caution. Once they reached the edge, they sprawled out on their bellies, crawling missionary style across the ice to keep their weight dispersed as evenly as they could. 

Naruto shivered and glanced over at Sasuke whose pale face complimented the ice around him. He didn’t seem bothered by the cold. Shikamaru, on the other hand, seemed like he was in absolute misery. They had decided to keep distances from each other, at least 50 yards worth of it in order to keep the shattering of ice to a minimum in the amount of space each individual took up. 

To say Naruto was nervous was an extreme understatement. He would never admit it out loud, but his stomach lurched with anxiety as he crawled a bit slower than the other two men. With every movement, Naruto heard the ice underneath him strain, crack and shatter. And unfortunately with every small sound, Naruto’s stomach sank further and his anxiety level rose. They kept moving for what seemed like an eternity only to get halfway through. 

Naruto inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath as the crack beneath him was just a bit louder than any other noise he had heard. He paused, waited a moment or two, and dragged himself another inch forward. 

Suddenly, there was a louder noise and before Naruto could process any of it, the ice beneath him shattered quickly, the cracks spreading well past the perimeter of his body. And then Naruto was plunged into the water, the support beneath his body falling away completely. Disoriented, his body thrashed helplessly in the dark water. He cried out in fear and alarm but the lake swallowed him up too quickly. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the surface grow further and further away. Naruto, shaken out of his daze by the sting of the cold water and the need to breathe, swam back up towards the surface as fast as he could. _Where’s the hole?!_ Naruto’s eyes strained to see where he had fallen through in the dark but he could see nothing. Blindly, his hands slammed against the ice trying to break through. Naruto immediately began to panic, his fear and lack of oxygen clouding his better judgement. _Fuck. Where’s the hole? Where is it?!_ His panic grew when he felt his body hit the breaking point of oxygen depletion, an involuntary breath was drawn and water filled his windpipe. _Help_ ! He was suffocating. His vision began to dim and the hands that so desperately beat against the ice fell away. He felt himself sink, further towards the bottom of the lake and further towards unconsciousness. _It’s so quiet here..._ Naruto’s half conscious thought brought with it an odd sense of calm. 

A strong pale arm snaked around Naruto’s waist, and Naruto was quickly moving up towards the surface again. He saw a flash of red eyes, then black hair. There was another flash of what looked like….lightning? Suddenly, he was blinded by a flash of light and the icy, unforgiving surface shattered, Naruto’s body shooting through the hole created immediately afterward. Naruto’s eyes fell completely shut, and instantly, he was unconscious. 

~~~

“Breathe, come on. Naruto, breathe!” The break in Sasuke’s voice rang in his own ears. He had managed to drag Naruto to solid land, but the man wasn’t conscious. Sasuke’s eyes were wide, his hands were trembling as he pushed his hands into Naruto’s still chest. “...two, three, four...” His eyes stung as he looked upon the apparently lifeless body. “Naruto!” He cried out, struggling to contain his rising panic. _I should have been paying attention_. He had been doing compressions and mouth to mouth for--how long? Was it minutes? Years? “Naruto, wake up,” Sasuke’s voice trembled, the cold air around him sending chills through his wet body but he took no notice of that. His adrenaline was still coursing through him, and his heartbeat was thundering against his eardrums. _I should have gotten there faster, I should have stayed near him._ _I knew he was nervous, I should have helped him._

“Sasuke!” Shikamaru cried out from a distance, finally getting to land and running towards the two men, his eyes scanning the land around them before finally settling on the scene before him. Sasuke, shivering, panicking, and compressing. Naruto, unconscious and unresponsive. He watched as the raven haired man knelt down again to press his lips to Naruto’s, pinching his nostrils shut as he breathed twice into the man’s mouth before doing more chest compressions. Suddenly Naruto’s chest heaved, and he inhaled sharply. Sasuke leaned away as Naruto fell into a coughing fit, the blonde man caught between gasping for air and clutching at his torso in pain. 

Sasuke’s heart leapt as he watched him. Shikamaru, not realizing he was holding his breath, released a heavy sigh of relief. When Naruto’s coughing and sputtering had ceased, he fell back onto the ground beneath him, looking straight up at the sky and panting. The men were silent as they processed what had just occurred. 

Sasuke’s body, suddenly exhausted and heavy, collapsed. He fell in a heap on top of Naruto’s torso and sighed. Beneath him, Naruto winced. 

“Teme,” Naruto’s rasped, his face twisting slightly with pain. “You may have broken a few of my ribs..” 

He hadn’t realized it until just then, but there were tears in Sasuke’s eyes. He quickly wiped them away before he could think too much about it. “You’ll be fine, you idiot.” he snapped. 

Shikamaru shook his head, a small smile on his face. Even after a near death experience, the insults came mercilessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the good sis @ Miss Madafred has pointed out something that I completely forgot was possible in this anime--ninjas can walk on water. So, this is a chapter that I plan to revisit and modify in the future in order to stay true to the real storyline of Naruto. In the meantime, as you go on through the story, suspend your knowledge of the subject and immerse yourself in ignorance. In other words, we're going to pretend that this is totally normal, and these ninjas can't walk on water yet. Okay? Okay! 
> 
> Thanks, whore. Much love xx


	6. Chapter 6

The men hadn’t spoken much as they set up camp save for an occasional “perimeter’s clear” and “Fire Style Jutsu!” as they performed their evening rituals. It was quiet that night. The only sounds were the crackling of fire nearby and the cold wind howling against the nylon tent. Shikamaru was somewhere outside, keeping watch. Naruto and Sasuke were in their sleeping bags, but neither of them slept. They laid there quietly. 

Naruto turned on his side abruptly to face Sasuke on the other side of the tent, causing the rustle of fabric to break the silence. Sasuke’s eyes were closed, but his breathing was too quiet for Naruto’s ears. 

“You awake?” Naruto whispered softly but the tone wasn’t questioning. It came out as more of a statement. He had seen Sasuke asleep way too many times before to know that this was not a man deep in slumber, but perhaps just a man deep in thought. 

Sasuke’s head turned and his dark eyes opened to look into Naruto’s bright blue ones. The metal of the headband still tied around Sasuke’s head flashed. 

“You should be resting.” Sasuke’s words were meant to be dismissive, but there was concern in his gentle voice. 

“I’m too cold.” Naruto muttered, and it was true. Ever since the lake incident, Naruto struggled to feel warm again. It was like the ice had settled into his veins and stole his ability to store body heat. It also stole his ability to retain any sort of dignity, but Naruto shoved that thought away quickly.

There was a beat of silence before Sasuke sat up and crawled over to Naruto, his sleeping bag trailing behind him. Once he was close enough, Sasuke wrapped his own blanket around the shivering man and tucked it in around him. Naruto shook his head, watching Sasuke’s face. There was quiet determination in his expression, but he said nothing while he leaned over Naruto and avoided the man’s gaze. 

“What about you? You’ll freeze.”

Sasuke’s lips curled into a smirk. “I’m an Uchiha,” he finally met Naruto’s gaze and there was a hint of amusement in those black eyes. When Naruto blinked in confusion, he raised his hands to his chest and quickly signed the fire style jutsu, letting a gentle, small stream of fire flow from his lips, just enough to illuminate the space between the two men and provide a brief moment of warmth. 

Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded his head as he realized what Sasuke was saying. “Still, I can’t have you catch a chill, dumbass.” Naruto reached up and pulled the blanket away from his right side, keeping it held up as if to invite Sasuke to crawl in with him.

Sasuke hesitated and his brow furrowed slightly. Naruto watched as confusion and anger swept across Sasuke’s face in realization. Before Sasuke could insult the man, however, Naruto spoke. 

“Even Uchihas get sick. Bring your stubborn ass over here.” There was a commanding note in Naruto’s voice that caught Sasuke off guard. Luckily, Sasuke recovered quickly. 

“I don’t know what you think this is but-” There was a rising annoyance in Sasuke’s voice, but Naruto cut him off quickly. 

“I don’t think anything. We’re cold. It’s freezing. _Anyone_ would have the common sense and survival instinct to take advantage of body heat in a time like this,” Naruto tilted his head to the side, pausing for a moment before continuing thoughtfully, “besides...we’ve already shared a bed before. You’re gonna back out of sharing a _blanket_?” 

Sasuke blinked, his anger dissolving just as quickly as it had bubbled up. This logic, despite its idiotic source, made some sense. Naruto’s cerulean eyes bore into his, and he quirked his brow. There was a challenge in his tone as well as his body language, but Sasuke wasn’t quite sure what exactly the challenge _was_. Sasuke forced a blank, bored expression onto his face. 

“Whatever.” Sasuke moved to get under the blanket, careful not to get too close, “Just don’t touch me, dead last.” 

“Oh, get _over_ yourself, Uchiha.” Naruto rolled his eyes and let the blanket fall over Sasuke’s body. Almost immediately, Sasuke was embraced in the warmth of the blanket and Naruto’s sweet scent. Naruto’s arm brushed against Sasuke’s torso slowly as he retracted it to his side. The arm was warm, and the extra weight on Sasuke’s torso did not last long enough for Sasuke. _Wait, what?_ Naruto shifted again to put more room between them, and even though Sasuke had asked for this, he was bothered by the thought of Naruto avoiding physical contact. _This is ridiculous._ Sasuke marveled at his own illogical feelings. Sasuke pursed his lips and once again found himself shoving away his thoughts of Naruto. He refused to entertain any thought of wanting…. Sasuke blinked. Wanting...what? Sasuke shot Naruto a long look, denial and confusion playing across his features, before turning his back to the blonde man, laying on his side and pulling the blanket along with him.

“You’re really gonna hog up the blanket that _you_ gave me?” 

“You’re really gonna hog up the world’s supply of _DUMBASS_?” Sasuke shot back over his shoulder. 

Despite himself, Naruto grinned. “That was, by far, your worst comeback.” 

“Give me a break, dobe, I’m too tired to think.” Sasuke sighed, but he felt a smile tug lightly at the corners of his lips when he heard the laughter in Naruto's tone. The situation felt like it was quite the opposite, actually. Sasuke couldn’t quiet down his own mind. He was so _tired_ of thinking. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. 

There was silence, and then Naruto was taken back to the night at the inn as he watched the back of Sasuke’s head. His first instinct was to flick the back of Sasuke’s head. Instead of doing that, Naruto reached up and began to slowly untie the raven’s headband. He felt Sasuke tense up. 

“Hey…” Naruto breathed out gently as if he was trying not to scare away an easily startled doe. He tugged gently and the headband loosened. “You’re still wearing this, and I know these headbands aren’t comfortable enough to sleep in…” He reached around Sasuke’s head and pulled the headband away, his touch soft and slow. Naruto propped himself up on his elbow and placed the man’s headband on the ground beside Sasuke’s lightly flushed face. Naruto looked down at Sasuke as he leaned over him, their eyes briefly meeting before the raven’s expression quickly changed to one of boredom. 

“Why?” The word fell from Sasuke’s lips quietly. 

“Why do _you_ help _me_?”

“Because you’re helpless,” Sasuke tried to put an edge to the words, but the usual ice in his insults did not make an appearance this time. 

“Lie again, Uchiha,” Naruto smirked down at him, “you’re _so_ good at it.” 

Sasuke felt his face get warmer under Naruto’s gaze and he twisted his expression into one of anger, feigning annoyance to cover up all of the other unspeakable emotions he felt just then. 

“Because we’re _friends_ , Sasuke.” Naruto answered the question for him when Sasuke’s silence confirmed his refusal to acknowledge the obvious response.

Sasuke’s stomach twisted at the word “friends.” It was only then that the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place within Sasuke’s mind. He didn’t want Naruto’s _friendship_ . He wanted...Fuck. What _did_ he want? Sasuke’s eyes searched Naruto’s face as if the answers were hidden somewhere in the skin of his cheeks or the curve of his cupid’s bow. And, in a way, they were. He wanted...to reach out and stroke Naruto’s bright blonde hair, taste his soft lips, breathe in his now familiar and comforting scent, touch his strong, relentless body… Sasuke bit his lip as he stared into the man’s face before him. The weight of realization settled into the nooks and crannies of his mind, and Sasuke had never felt so hopeless, so forsaken, so heartbroken. 

Naruto saw the various emotions flash quickly through Sasuke’s eyes, confusion, realization, sorrow. The raven’s face flushed red and his teeth sank into his bottom lip, drawing Naruto’s attention to the exquisite shape of his mouth. Naruto watched as Sasuke’s face fell and he looked away again. His dark, long hair falling over his face as he moved, shielding Sasuke’s face from Naruto’s sight. Had Naruto said something wrong? 

Sasuke pulled the blanket over his head and squeezed his eyes shut, silently pleading for sleep. Instantly, he was overcome with the need for this day to come to an end. There had been too much emotion, too much hurt, too much longing. Between the dobe almost drowning and the late night epiphany--fuck. It was just exhausting. This was not like him at all, and yet here he was, struggling to breathe properly. This was so out of character but he couldn’t pull himself together quickly enough to get a hold of his emotions and retrieve his usual cold, calm demeanor. Suddenly he was brought back to the Land of the Waves, his past thoughts caught up to the present. _Everyone, eventually, loves Naruto._

_Oh, fuck._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my sweeties. This chapter is not for the faint of heart. There is sex here. There is a lot of hot, messy sex. So if you are someone who prefers to keep their eyes clean and their innocence at hand, tread carefully.

“Welcome to the Land of Snow,” Loffy, the king’s right hand man spoke with a sense of pride, his chest swelling as he gestured with his arm towards the kingdom before them. The three men took in their surroundings with awe. Blankets of snow covered the ground, houses, shops, and pine trees. Icicles lined the rooftop of every building, sparkling and shimmering in the sunlight. In the distance, the castle shone brightly. 

“King Tutsu built that very castle with his own two hands,” Loffy beamed as he led them towards the castle, “using his permanent ice jutsu, of course.” 

Naruto’s eyes wandered around the village as they walked, taking in the sight of the civilians in winter gear and thick clothing. As they passed by different places to eat, the delicious aromas seduced Naruto’s watering mouth and empty stomach. There were men who stood outside of their shops offering samples of what looked like crushed ice in a paper cone. There were women who performed dances for spare change. Children who ran around the village throwing snowballs and building snowmen. Naruto smiled at the sights around him. It was like stepping into a wonderland. 

When they finally got to the castle, they were greeted with a warm meal in front of an enormous fireplace, and the three leaf ninjas dined like kings. After the meal, they were escorted to King Tutsu’s throne room, where the king himself sat at his throne, stroking his long, white beard. 

“Welcome to the Land of Snow,” the king’s voice reverberated around the room, “I am pleased that you’ve made it all this way without tardiness. Tell me, which of you is Nara Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru took a step forward and bowed before raising his hand. The king stood to his feet and walked towards the leader of the group. “Come with me.” 

~~~~~

Naruto and Sasuke were sent away while the squad leader and the king spoke about the rescue mission that was to ensue the following night under the cloak of a blizzard. The two men were escorted to their temporary bed chambers, each of them getting their own room this time. They were directed about where to find the washroom, where to find the kitchen, and who to call for any assistance. Naruto, of course, immediately forgot all of that information. He was exhausted and the whole time that Loffy spoke, Naruto thought of his temporary bed adorned with thousand-thread count sheets. He thought of the silk robes that the servants had prepared for them. His body was aching and the long journey took a toll on him both emotionally and physically. 

“Any questions?” Loffy asked the two men standing before him. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto, who had spaced out completely, also shook his head. And with that, they were left alone to their own devices. 

Sasuke turned on his heels and went straight to his room without saying a word. Naruto glanced around the hallway, trying to recognize the door that led to his own room. They all looked the same! Naruto groaned and began to meander down the hallway, hoping to find someone who could help him. He wanted to ask Sasuke for help, but recently Sasuke has been avoiding Naruto. He hadn’t spoken a word to him since the night of the frozen lake incident. 

“Sir?” There was a soft, inquiring voice behind him that startled Naruto who had been losing himself in his own thoughts as well as losing himself physically-- _wait, where am I?_ He had wandered too far, clearly. He turned to see the source of the voice and was pleasantly surprised when a beautiful brunette dressed in a plain white and black kimono stood before him. Her lips were full, plump and a deep red. Her eyes a dark brown that contrasted nicely with her pale, creamy skin. Her gentle features were twisted in concern for the man who appeared to be wandering aimlessly throughout the castle. He couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight of the dainty woman. He was, after all, just a man. 

“Miss,“ Naruto addressed the woman who stood before him, “I seem to be a bit lost. Could you help me find my bedchamber?” 

The woman’s eyes filled with realization, “Ah! You’re a leaf ninja here to assist the king, yes?” 

“Yes, Miss.”

The woman’s cheeks flushed, and Naruto glanced down to watch the pretty shade of pink spread over her gentle face. “Please, call me Amy. I’m simply a servant here…” her voice trailed away as she motioned for Naruto to follow her back in the direction he had come from. 

“Well, Miss Amy, I think everyone should be greeted with the same respect everywhere despite job titles,” Naruto smiled down at her as he walked beside her. Her cheeks flushed a deeper hue of red. Her smile seemed to grow just a bit wider as she lowered her gaze, letting her hair fall between them like a curtain. 

As they walked down the elaborate halls of the castle, the heels of her shoes clicked on the cool, marble floors. “You must be exhausted, sir,” She spoke again after a minute or so, “would you like me to run a bath for you tonight?” 

They stopped outside of the door to Naruto’s bedroom and she reached up and swung the door open. The question caught him off guard but he recovered quickly. Naruto smiled and nodded, and together they stepped into the room, the door swinging gently closed behind them. 

“Right this way, then.” Amy’s soft voice almost echoed as she stepped into another door inside of the bedroom leading to an extravagant bathroom. Naruto’s eyes widened slightly as he took in the grand sight. Amy walked over to the tub and turned the water on. Steam immediately began to rise as the hot water began to fill the tub. She turned to Naruto. “May I?” 

He didn’t know what she was asking to do, but he nodded anyway. She reached up and began to remove his flak jacket. Naruto was startled, but the woman’s natural movements seemed habitual. Which, Naruto guessed, they probably were. She was probably used to undressing kings and lords, waiting on them hand and foot as they bathed. Naruto’s cheeks flushed lightly as he realized he was now standing in front of Amy naked. She folded his clothes and stacked them neatly on a nearby counter. Then, she turned and began to pour essential oils into the running bath, her gentle hands working quickly. When she was done, she turned again and motioned for Naruto to get into the tub, her sweet smile coming back to her face. 

Naruto noticed that Amy had avoided eye contact and any direct look upon his bare body, and he was grateful for that. He stepped into the tub and instantly felt his muscles relax. He slowly lowered himself into a sitting position and closed his eyes. His sore body was completely immersed in the soapy water that filled his nostrils with the scent of lavender and roses before he noticed Amy moving behind him. Then, he felt her gentle hands on his head. She had begun to wash his hair, her small, dainty fingers massaging his scalp and rubbing in rose scented soap. Naruto couldn’t help himself. He tilted his head back into her hands and closed his eyes, sighing deeply as Amy washed away his pent up stress and exhaustion. The floral aroma of the oils and soap embraced his nostrils and melted into his muscles, sending a wave of euphoria down his body. 

When she was done, Amy filled a small bowl with water and poured it over his head to wash away the soap. Naruto had never felt so relaxed in his life. Finally, Amy set the bowl down gently and stood up. 

“I’ll be just outside when you’re ready to come out, sir.” and with that, she turned around and left, the door of the bathroom clicking shut behind her. Naruto breathed in deeply and sank lower into the bath. He smiled to himself at the thought of an attractive woman washing his hair. That has never happened before, but it was definitely something he could get used to. He stayed in there for another 45 minutes before he got to his feet, rinsed himself in the shower and stepped out of the bathroom. 

On his bed was an elegant silk robe and near the bed, on the floor, were some matching slippers. Naruto’s chest swelled. He must have died in that lake because there was no way he had gotten this damn lucky! 

“Have a towel, sir.” Amy spoke from the other side of the room, then approached him with a tray of warm towels. In the bedroom, there was no steam to obscure his nudity, and suddenly he was fully aware that Amy was seeing _all_ of him. Amy looked up at him as he ran the towel through his hair, her eyes following the movement of his arms. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?” She asked, her voice lower than before as she looked up at him through her lashes, her face a deep red again. Naruto blinked. It took him ten whole seconds to realize that there was an underlying message to her question. 

“Is there anything else _you_ want to do?” Naruto asked, smirking down at the woman. Amy laughed softly and shook her head. Her eyes fell away shyly to glance down at the rug beneath their feet as she set down the tray on a nearby table. 

“Forgive me,” she breathed, “I forget myself.” 

Naruto chuckled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Amy glanced up at him, a small smirk on her own pretty face. Her eyes swept over his bare body slowly, lingering on his manhood for a few extra beats. Their eyes met and there was an unspoken communication exchanged. She stepped toward Naruto slowly, her hands reaching behind her to unknot her obi. Naruto bit his lower lip, his brow furrowed as he watched her movements. In a moment, her kimono fell to the floor in a pool around her ankles. An exposed Amy stood before him, her bright pink cheeks glowing. Her skin was like fresh cream that Naruto wanted to lap up. Her body was curved and plumped in all the right places, her smooth, long legs seeming endless. Naruto’s eyes wandered down her body as he licked his lips. Her hair was loose now, and it fell down to her hips like a dark veil. A tension rose in Naruto’s core and his breathing sped up a bit. Naruto leaned back slowly, keeping himself propped up on one of his elbows. He raised his other hand and motioned with two fingers for her to approach him. 

And she did. Instantly, the shy, blushing Amy disappeared, and she was replaced with a woman who had abandoned propriety completely. Naruto was taken by surprise to see the woman’s face expressing lust and desire so boldly, so passionately. There was a hunger in her eyes as she glanced down between his legs again, and Naruto realized this wasn’t just a service for _him_ and he was more than okay with that.

Amy moved with experience as she spread her legs and slid onto Naruto’s lap, her hands reaching down to caress his thighs and slowly slide up. She leaned down to kiss along his jawline softly. He tilted his head to the side to allow her lips to roam onto his neck and chest. Her soft and gentle hand wrapped around his member, sending a rush of heat from his core down to his loins. Naruto breathed out sharply as she squeezed slightly, moving her hand slowly up and down his quickly hardening length. He reached up and slid his hands up her legs and onto her thighs, pleased with how her supple flesh melted under his touch as he squeezed and pulled her closer against his body. She dipped her head, her tongue dragging slowly up against his nipple before it was taken into her mouth. Her teeth and tongue worked against his flesh gently but firmly. 

Naruto leaned back completely against the bed, pulling her down with him, his hands firmly gripping her hips before smoothing down to the even softer flesh of her bare bottom. He sighed softly as her thumb pressed against the slit at the tip of his member, massaging the head with a little more pressure before dropping her hand to run along the length again faster. 

Naruto’s restraint was fading quickly. Hot, throbbing, and moist, her womanhood spread open to his flattened fingers with ease. He inhaled deeply as her scent trailed up, sending him into a more heated state of arousal. He began to work his fingers up and down against that sensitive spot, his other hand coming up to grip her thighs and spread them farther apart. 

Amy’s moans slipped out of her lips without restraint and she rested her forehead against his. Their breath was rushing in and out as they touched each other, their paces quickening together. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she moved her hips eagerly against his hand. It took only a minute before she was dripping against his fingers and onto his thighs. Naruto reached down and pushed his fingers inside of her, sliding in smoothly. Her body blossomed for him, needy and ready for any pleasure he was offering. 

Her hair fell around them like a curtain and Naruto was engulfed in her sweet scent of arousal mixing with his own. Finally, he could bear it no more. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down flat against himself, her body squishing against his like a heated, dripping wet cushion. He rolled over and stood over her. She fell back against the mattress and spread her legs quickly, her movements almost desperate as she looked up at him. Naruto reached down and slid his fingers inside of her again, gathering her sweet and sticky nectar before reaching back up and spreading it over his eager and stiff member, handling himself quickly. Her eyes followed the movements of his hand and he watched her lips part, her brows furrowed as she reached down and rubbed herself as well, her moans falling out of her sweet lips loudly. _Fuck_. 

Naruto breathed deeply, the pressure building up making him lose the last of his restraint. He grabbed her hip and with his other hand lined himself up with her before plunging into her slowly. She moaned loudly as he slid into her like a sword finding a sheath. Her head fell back against the pillows, her exposed neck letting out a cry of immense pleasure. Naruto groaned, ripples of pleasure running through his own body as he felt her tighten around his member. He began to thrust his hips slowly, encouraged by the sounds of her sighs and moans growing a bit louder for him. 

“Oh, fuck..” the curse fell from his lips as he began to quicken his pace. Her hips bucked up against him, catching his thrusts and returning the same energy, the same pleasure. Her moans and gasps flooded his ears as his fingers curled around her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. She was trembling, coming against him over and over again, causing a pungent and arousing wetness between them. He fucking loved it. 

Despite her beauty, her soft and curvaceous body, her sweet and welcoming sounds, Naruto closed his eyes to the image of the woman below him. She was no one to him, no one he truly desired. So as she cried out and wrapped her fingers into his hair, his thoughts wandered to Sakura. He began to thrust deeper, his movements growing a bit harder against her. His sighs and breaths came quickly, more intensely as he pictured a pink haired woman with bright green eyes. 

Naruto looked down at Amy again with half open lids, the woman before him gripping the sheets of the bed now. She dripped around him, his pelvis damp and the sheets ruined beneath them. He grabbed at a shaking breast, the flesh plump and quivering beneath his fingers, and he rubbed at the distended nipple. Her silken grip delicately flexed around him. His eyelids fell shut again as pleasure escaped from his lips in the form of a quiet groan. His mind switched between envisioning Sakura to envisioning Amy. Naruto, frankly, was fine with both at this point and his thoughts pictured the two women together, both of them pleasuring him equally. 

Suddenly, the image of Amy in his mind morphed. Those dark brown eyes shifted into a deep onyx color. Her soft brown hair darkened into a jet black tinged with blue hues. Her delicate jaw transformed into a sharp jawline in his mind’s eye and Naruto gasped loudly as the image of Sasuke invaded. Then, it was just Sasuke, Sakura no longer fitting into the space of his thoughts. Pleasure curled beneath his skin as he unconsciously began to thrust harder and faster, his intensity rising and his skin burning. Beads of sweat formed along his forehead and he moaned loudly. Sasuke’s smirking face flashed across his mind and he groaned, his knees slightly trembling. “Oh, _fuck_!” Naruto cried out.

Naruto’s entire being seemed to catch aflame and the both of them seemed to be a growing mess of come and sweat, their moans mixing loud and heavy in the air. Naruto opened his eyes to look down at Amy but the face he saw belonged to a raven haired man instead. Naruto cried out in pleasure and slight alarm, and before he could completely lose himself, he pulled his member out of the woman and came all over her thighs instead. He cursed loudly before calling upon his creator as he hit his climax, both of them trembling and panting. 

Naruto’s knees gave out and he collapsed on top of the woman, his face buried into her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a moment until Naruto rolled over and lay beside her. Amy sighed deeply, the noise full of content and satisfaction. At the sound, Naruto chuckled softly. 

She turned on her side to face him, her flushed face held an expression of curiosity and warmth. “Have you done that before?” 

Naruto laughed at the question, amused by the innocence behind it. “Yes, a few times.” 

“It was _amazing_.” was her only comment. She stood up and began to collect her clothes. Naruto watched the woman quickly get dressed. Her thighs and legs were drenched, and he couldn't help but smirk at the way her legs were still trembling. His own body was still riding the high of an orgasm, sated and relaxed. As he watched the woman tie the obi around her waist he thought of Sasuke. He felt his face heat up as realization slowly crept its way into his head. He had just gotten off...to Sasuke.

Amy looked down at him laying before her, his facial expression must have given something away because she smiled. 

“Are you thinking about it again?” 

“Yes,” he replied, running his hand through his hair as he blushed. _But I’m not thinking about fucking_ ** _you_** _._ That was the issue. His embarrassment and confusion must have been glaringly obvious because Amy giggled. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, sir. No one needs to know what happened here, yes?” She tilted her head and smiled wider, sweeter. 

  
“Thank you, Miss,” He mumbled quietly. He wished _he_ didn’t know what happened here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet for ya!

Sasuke laid in bed but his body was restless. Sleep evaded him that night and he was growing frustrated. He was tired, and yet his mind would not grant him the decency to rest. He sighed deeply and got to his feet. The hope of sleep relinquished as he pulled his robe around himself and cinched it around his waist. He sighed and walked towards the door of his bedroom. At least there was an entire castle to explore. Perhaps a walk would do him some good. 

Sasuke slipped out into the dimly lit hallway. As the night progressed, the servants of the castle extinguished a few candles that lined the walls of the extravagant hallways. Sasuke yawned softly and ran his hand through his hair as he slowly began to walk down the hallway. Straight ahead Sasuke saw two guards chatting idly as they patrolled the halls. Sasuke’s eyes wandered tiredly, inspecting the flawless design of the marble floor and the expensive statues that stood on pedestals. Perhaps he would head down to the kitchen and get something sweet to eat. He was craving sugar a lot lately, but that was typical when Sasuke was in bad moods. 

Sasuke continued walking along the hallway and turned the corner. Naruto’s room is on this side, Sasuke knew. Should he pay the dobe a visit? It was highly probable that Naruto had not been paying attention to Loffy when he was explaining where to find everything. Sasuke chuckled softly at the thought of Naruto wandering the castle, lost and probably hungry (as he always was). 

Sasuke suddenly paused, and held his breath. In the distance he could hear... _Oh_ . Sasuke’s cheeks flushed as he processed the noises. Someone was definitely having a better night than he was. He kept walking but the faint sounds of the couple making love grew louder. Sasuke’s eyes widened before he laughed softly, surprised at how loud they were being. Wow. Someone was really, _really_ having a better night than he was. Then, he felt the blood drain from his face as he neared Naruto’s door. _Oh_. Sasuke froze and his breath hitched in his throat. 

The muffled moans and cries sounded feminine, loud, and passionate. And then, before Sasuke could turn around and book it in the opposite direction, there was a loud “Oh, _fuck!_ ” and Sasuke’s heart jumped into his throat as he recognized Naruto's deep, husky voice. The pleasure in the man’s voice sent a shiver down Sasuke’s spine and he began to feel sick. His hand came up and clutched at his stomach. There was another exclamation from Naruto, and the woman practically screamed with pleasure. Sasuke’s stomach lurched and he began to walk back in the direction from where he came, wishing he would lose his ability to hear for a moment. The noises of the couple escalated and then, in what Sasuke assumed was Naruto’s climax, there was a curse and then an _“Oh God, fuck!!”_

Sasuke threw his hands over his ears but it was too late. Naruto’s deep, pleasure filled voice crying out to God echoed in Sasuke’s head over and over again. His stomach lurched again and Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He was going to be sick. His hand fell to his stomach again, and he took a deep breath to try and steady himself. Fuck. _Get a grip_. Sasuke’s other hand shot out and he braced himself against a wall. The noises coming from Naruto’s room had stopped, much to Sasuke’s relief. 

Sasuke inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, letting out the shaky breath only to draw another in. His cheeks burned and he felt so disgusted with himself, so embarrassed for having such a reaction. Sasuke shook his head and his hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was fucking ridiculous. 

There was a noise behind him and Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. The door to Naruto’s room swung open and out walked a woman, pale and pretty. She seemed to be radiating pleasure and warmth, a smile on her face indicating that she was well taken care of in that bedroom. Her hair was loose and messy and in her hand she held her shoes. Sasuke’s stomach dipped as she waved cutely at the person inside the room before shutting the door behind her and walking in the opposite direction of where Sasuke stood. He watched the woman walk a bit unsteadily down the hall and then disappear around the corner. 

Then, to Sasuke’s deep dismay, Naruto’s door swung open again and a sleepy looking Naruto walked out of his room. Sasuke quickly straightened himself out, and forced a blank expression on his face. Naruto had not noticed him yet as he was still tying the sash of his robe. Sasuke calmed himself down with another breath and decided to continue on his way to the kitchen. 

When Naruto did look up, he saw Sasuke walking down the hallway in his usual calm, cold demeanor. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his robe and he looked nonchalant, his body moving at a leisurely pace. Naruto’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the raven haired man, and the flashbacks of climaxing to this man’s face rushed into his mind again. He felt his stomach flutter and his breath hitch in his throat again. Naruto groaned internally and looked away. 

Sasuke’s eyes swept over Naruto as he approached him from the opposite direction of where he was heading. He noticed the light pink hue of Naruto’s ears and neck, and raised a brow. Naruto’s body language had changed dramatically when he noticed Sasuke. That was interesting. Naruto, at that moment glanced up and their eyes met. Sasuke’s gentle lips curved into a mirthless and icy smirk. 

“Taking a midnight stroll, Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice was low, but the chilliness of his tone seemed to sink into Naruto’s spine. 

“It appears so, Sasuke.” Naruto was slightly taken aback at the use of his name. Sasuke almost never addressed him by name, and when he did, it didn’t usually sound this bitter against his ears. “Is something wrong?” 

“Not at all, I just assumed you’d be too tired for a walk after what sounded like an exciting yet _draining_ exertion,” Naruto froze in his tracks, his heart skipping. Sasuke kept walking until their shoulders brushed against each other, stopping to lean over and whisper into Naruto’s ear, his breath warm against Naruto’s neck, “She was _gorgeous_.” 

Naruto shivered lightly, and he turned his head toward Sasuke whose face was now only mere inches away. His warm breath hit Naruto’s lips gently and Naruto unconsciously licked his lower lip. The action drew Sasuke’s eyes downward, and Naruto’s stomach fluttered again. There was a beat of silence between them as Sasuke’s eyes came back up to meet Naruto’s. Sasuke was so close, and so warm, and he smelled so good… 

“Yes,” Naruto breathed out lightly as his eyes followed the lines of Sasuke’s face from his dark eyes, down to his tempting lips and then his sculpted jawline. “ _Gorgeous_.” 

Sasuke leaned away and turned his gaze straight ahead, his calm demeanor returning. 

“Goodnight, Naruto” Sasuke’s low voice was emotionless as he began walking again. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke’s retreating back, dazed and confused. 

“Goodnight, Sasuke.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's only like 10 of you still reading, but I'm so grateful that you guys are enjoying something I wrote. I usually just write for myself and for fun, but it's nice to share it with you all. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy these next to chapters because they are your Christmas gift from me. Merry Chrysler, cum sluts ;) 
> 
> xx

Outside of the castle, it snowed quietly. The sky was a beautiful painting of light pinks, purples and blues as the dawn broke. There was a new layer of sparkling snow on the ground, untouched yet by the villagers. Naruto stood next to the window in his bedroom and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. His eyes followed the snowflakes as they swirled and danced gracefully in the emerging sunlight. He’d never seen such a beautiful, mesmerizing scene. He sighed softly, and the glass near his face fogged. 

Later that night, the leaf ninjas were to carry out the rescue mission and bring the princess back home to her father. They would have to wait until the blizzard picked up, Shikamaru had told him. That would be their cover in the night and frankly, they weren’t even sure if it would be an advantage due to obscurity or a disadvantage given the fact that all three men from the Leaf Village have no experience working in those weather conditions. Naruto sighed again and closed his eyes. Besides the mission, there were other things troubling him as well. 

Naruto’s mind, for the millionth time since he had woken up an hour ago, wandered back over to Sasuke. He was once again picturing the man in his mind’s eye, once again thinking about the night before. Naruto reached up and rubbed his temples as a headache began to form. He had been trying to make sense of the situation again, but Naruto couldn’t really wrap his mind around the concept. _It’s not normal to picture your friend while you have sex._ Naruto closed his eyes and images of Sasuke’s wet, naked torso flashed through his thoughts again. _Unless...you’re having sex with your friend…._

Naruto’s eyes flew open and he shook his head, pushing away the intrusive and uncalled for train of thought. _Nope. We aren’t gonna go there._

“Hey Naruto!” Shikamaru called as he knocked on the door of Naruto’s temporary dwelling. “Are you awake yet?” 

There was a softer voice outside of the door as well, “He had an interesting night. Let’s just meet him downstairs.” 

Naruto’s head turned towards the door at the sound of Sasuke’s deep voice. He felt his cheeks flush lightly, suddenly reminded that Sasuke had, in fact, heard that... _interesting night_ that he had. He could hear Shikamaru’s quiet laughter in the hall. 

“What do you mean by interesting?” Shikmaru’s voice was curious, yet heavy with a knowing tone. That was enough for Naruto to spring into action, grabbing his bag and quickly taking out his shinobi uniform. He silently prayed for Sasuke not to answer that question. 

“I’ll be right out!” Naruto called out as he began to get dressed. In the hall, he could hear Shikamaru and Sasuke’s retreating footsteps. 

“We’ll meet you downstairs, Naruto!” Shikamaru called out, and then in a lower voice, he heard Shikamaru ask his question again to Sasuke. Their voices gradually faded. 

Naruto tied his headband around his head and stepped out of his room. There was a soft “umph” sound as he bumped into Amy, their chests pressing against each other briefly before she stumbled back slightly. When he recognized her, he gave her a charming, apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, Miss, I didn’t see you.” 

“Good morning, sir!” She smiled sweetly. With an easy movement, Amy reached up and fixed Naruto’s skewed headband, “There is a hot meal for you downstairs. I’ve just come to change your bedsheets.” 

Naruto stepped aside and swung the door open, holding it open for her, “Right, of course. Come on in.” He grinned as she giggled quietly. 

“Why, thank you, kind gentleman,” She curtsied and glided into his room, her kimono trailing behind her as she walked towards the bed. 

Naruto stood outside of the room for a second, debating whether or not to go downstairs and satisfy his hunger, or stay upstairs and try to satisfy his...hunger. Amy began to collect the sheets into a pile in the middle of the bed, her dainty hands working quickly with experience. He watched quietly while she folded up the old sheets. She glanced up at him and smiled softly. There was a knowing look in her eye but she said nothing. She continued to fold the sheets under his watchful gaze, slowing down and taking her time as she unfolded the new sheets. 

Naruto stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. After all, he _was_ just a man. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, never taking his eyes off the beautiful woman tidying up his bed. Amy’s cheeks flushed a light pink when she glanced up and looked at the man who seemed to be undressing her with his eyes, a sexy and playful smirk on his lips. 

“You’re all set here, sir,” she spoke softly as she placed the last pillow back onto the bed.

“Wow...you did such a great job,” Naruto bit his lip and took a few slow steps forward, “it’s honestly _such_ a waste...” 

Amy’s eyebrows shot up and she looked down at the neatly made bed, “A waste?”

“Well it’ll be disorderly again in just a few moments,” Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and pretended to inspect the bed with a feigned sense of pity. 

Amy tilted her head to the side in amusement, but she played along, “Why’s that?” 

Naruto’s face broke out in an enormous grin, his eyes bright as he looked back up at the woman. He shook his head, his eyes wide. 

“What, you don’t know?” Naruto teased, “Why, I hear this is where women have _‘amazing’_ sex! Some lady told me that _just_ last night!” 

Amy’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink and she buried her face in her hands, more laughter rippling through her body. 

“You are such an _idiot_ ,” She breathed out between her giggles. Naruto’s grin faltered and he blinked. _Idiot_. 

Sasuke's face shot through his mind, and Naruto was suddenly taking the woman into his arms, pulling her against his body. He smirked as he watched her pull her hands away from her face and bring them down to the front of his trousers. She smirked back, her pale skin, dark eyes and delicate lips reminding him of the one he _really_ desired.

_“_ Can I borrow thirty minutes of your time, Miss?” Naruto asked as he began to push her towards the edge of the bed. 

“Please, sir, take as much of my time as you need!” She giggled as she began to slide his trousers down. Naruto grinned again and pulled the bottom of her kimono up to expose her bare legs. 

Naruto’s thoughts came back to Sasuke, and he gave into those thoughts. He let the images of Sasuke fill his mind as he rolled Amy over onto her stomach and spread her legs. He just needed to see something...Just had to make sure that it was Sasuke that fueled such an intense orgasm last night or if it was just Amy’s exhilarating and eager body. And so he allowed his thoughts to narrow in on Sasuke--his smirk, his deep, low voice, his lean, agile body, his scent...Naruto’s mind drowned in every memory of Sasuke that Naruto ever had while he reached down to press his fingers against Amy’s clit, gently rubbing up and down. 

Naruto’s body was ignited quickly, his member already dripping and rock hard. He bit his lip and glanced down. Amy was already dripping with arousal and neediness, her body pressing down against his fingers eagerly. Naruto smirked again as he watched her melt and move her hips for him, marveling at how easily she came undone for him. There was no romance here, no intimacy. Only pure carnal desire, lust and heat. And he intended to use up every drop of it. 

He shut his eyes and pictured Sasuke laying beneath him, and suddenly he was plunging his fingers between Amy’s folds and inside of her entrance effortlessly. Her back arched and she whimpered as he began to thrust his fingers, her slick arousal sucking his fingers into her entrance deeper. His thoughts were on Sasuke but Naruto was never a selfish lover. He sped his pace to keep the woman panting and moaning with pleasure, his own need rippling through his body like electricity. Naruto’s eyelids fell shut again, his other hand came up to entangle into the woman's silky hair. He fist closed around it and he pulled slightly, making the woman gasp, pleasure seeming to spill out of her body like an overfilled cup. 

Naruto envisioned raven black hair in his fist, and his breath hitched. Without warning, he pulled his fingers away and plunged into the woman from behind, her startled and eager body matching his energy instantly. He had lost all control as pleasure erupted within his body. He took the woman’s body with a passion that forced screams and moans of pleasure to cascade from her sweet, rosy lips relentlessly. She gripped at the sheets, her body quivering underneath him like a leaf in rough winds. She came time and time again, her arousal dripping down her own thighs and Naruto’s pelvis. Naruto gasped loudly, the growing moisture between them letting him slam into her with more enthusiasm. 

Naruto wasn’t paying attention to Amy anymore. It was Sasuke’s ass he was seeing, Sasuke’s hair he was pulling, Sasuke’s body he was dominating so zealously. His excitement shoved the woman’s body flat down into the mattress, her grip on the sheets lost as her face pressed against the pillows. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her body taking every thrust with gratitude. She was completely drowned in Naruto, who had stopped paying her any attention as he used her body. Everything happening in his head was enough to send his body into a fit of flames, sweat beading at his forehead, dripping past his headband and rolling down to his jaw. The tension in his core was sprung so tightly he was gasping for air. 

The pressure building up in his loins became unbearable. He groaned loudly, Sasuke’s eyes flashed in his mind’s eye, and he pulled his member out from the woman, a stream of his warm come shot out in huge loads onto her smooth, soft ass. He reached down and stroked himself through his orgasm, biting his lower lip and moaning deeply. Naruto’s knees trembled and he fell back onto the floor, panting heavily. He was suddenly pulled back into his present and reality settled upon him like a heavy blanket. 

_Well, fuck. That certainly confirmed it_. Naruto laid back on the thick, luxurious rug beneath him, his breath still coming fast and heavy. Waves of euphoric pleasure were still coursing through his body. He closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands, groaning out loud. He felt Amy’s hands on his and then she was pulling them away from his face. She looked a little concerned, and Naruto didn’t blame her. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” He faked a smile and got to his feet, taking her hands in his and pulling her up with him “it was just a stronger orgasm this time around. My body is still trying to settle down.” He chuckled softly and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. She smiled, reassured by the man’s charming behavior. 

That last part wasn’t a lie at all, and it alarmed him greatly. He quickly pulled his trousers on. Amy straightened herself out, still breathing a bit heavily, and ran her fingers through her hair before smoothing it down. She glanced up at Naruto and her eyes swept over him quickly, her hands reaching out to straighten him out as well. Her body was still trembling and her hands were unsteady as she fixed his headband again. 

“God…” She sighed deeply as she wiped away the sweat from his jaw and neck, “I’ve never experienced sex like that before...” She smiled and looked up into his eyes, her cheeks deepening in hue once again. 

Naruto threw his head back slightly, amused laughter rippled out of his throat and dazed the woman who watched the beautiful blonde with admiration. 

“You must do this often,” she chuckled and swatted his shoulder, “don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m laughing with you,” he grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. 

“Come on. Let’s get cleaned up and put some food in your belly,” she smiled teasingly and stepped back, walking backwards towards the door, “You’ve certainly earned it, sir.” 

~~~~~

Naruto had arrived at the table an hour late, and when he did arrive, the servant from last night came into the room with him. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he watched the woman walk past the dining table and head into the servants room in the back. Naruto smiled. He was practically glowing as his eyes followed her out of the room. Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto’s attention came back to the table. 

“Glad you could grace us with your presence, Naruto,” Shikamaru smirked knowingly. He turned to Sasuke who sat beside him and chewed his food quietly. “Was that her? The woman you saw leave his room last night?” Shikamaru asked, his voice lower so that only the three of them could hear. 

Sasuke nodded and smirked humorlessly at Naruto. “That was her.” His voice bit into the air with a tinge of bitterness. Naruto shook his head, his smile was small on his lips. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said simply. 

Shikamaru’s jaw fell open and he punched Naruto’s shoulder and then tousled his hair as he pulled him under his arm. “You lucky dog, Naruto! Tell us all about it!” 

Naruto erupted with laughter and shook his head, pushing Shikamaru away playfully before glancing over at Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be embarrassed now. Sasuke, avoiding looking directly at Naruto, felt sick again. _Please, don’t tell us anything._

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell” Naruto shrugged simply as he picked up his chopsticks and dug into his rice. 

“And they said chivalry was dead!” Shikamaru laughed and searched Naruto’s face, his curiosity bubbling over, “Do you _like_ her?” 

Sasuke looked down at his plate and poked at his chicken breast, his stomach twisting. Naruto’s eyes swept over Sasuke again. Sasuke found himself once again wishing he would go momentarily deaf. But alas, fate was not that merciful. Naruto brought his chopsticks up to his mouth to shovel in more rice, his smirk playing on his lips as he chewed. He and Shikamaru stared at each other, Shikamaru’s eyes widening. 

“You like her?” His voice was an incredulous whisper. Naruto’s body shook as he laughed silently, his mouth still full of food. He wasn’t giving anything away. 

“Is that why you took forever getting here? Were you sneaking in a morning quickie?!” Shikamaru pressed, his low voice was urgent. He needed answers! 

“You bastard, don’t be so vulgar!” Naruto replied after he swallowed the food in his mouth, but still he didn’t answer any of the questions. 

Shikamaru shook his head, amused and frustrated simultaneously.He picked his chopsticks back up and resumed eating. Sasuke’s twisted stomach sat heavy in his body, and suddenly his appetite was completely gone. He set his chopsticks down and he stood up, the chair squeaking as he did. Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke, brows raised slightly. 

“Where are you going? You haven’t eaten much,” he motioned to Sasuke’s plate, a frown on his face. 

“I’m not hungry,” Sasuke muttered. ”I’ll just have a kitchen assistant pack something for me to eat later.” He forced a blank expression and wiped his mouth on a napkin before he stalked off toward the exit, ignoring the look he received from Naruto. Shikamaru shrugged and turned his attention back to his own plate. He knew something was off, but he also knew it wasn’t his job to ask about it. Naruto’s eyes followed Sasuke out of the room, his concern openly flashing across his lightly tanned face. 

“I should go check on him. He hasn’t been himself lately. He might be sick or something,” Naruto said. He got to his feet and started towards the exit. 

“Suit yourself.” Shikamaru replied with indifference, though he was glad that Naruto had offered to go. The pair had a stronger bond than he had with either of them. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey Sasuke, wait up!” Naruto called and jogged to catch up with the raven haired man who was now heading towards the bedchambers. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto but he didn’t slow down. 

“What do you want, dobe?” He sighed, looking away with annoyance in his tone. 

“Nothing,” Naruto replied as he fell into step beside him, “I’m just walking with you. Is that a crime?” 

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, “It _should_ be.” 

Despite himself, Naruto smirked but kept his gaze focused straight ahead, forcing an air of nonchalance. They walked the rest of the way to Sasuke’s bedroom quietly, and Naruto didn’t speak. Sasuke seemed like he wasn’t really in the talking mood right now, and Naruto didn’t mind that. He was content with just being there. Sasuke reached out and grabbed the door handle when they arrived at his bedroom, but before he opened the door, he turned to Naruto with narrowed eyes. 

“Seriously, did you need something? Or were you just planning on following me around?” 

“Well, actually, I would love to follow you around. You’re like a rare beast, and I would love to know how you interact within your natural habitat,” Naruto smirked and leaned against the wall, his side pressed against the cool marble just beside the door frame and sent a slight shiver down his body. 

“Ah, okay,” Sasuke reached up and ran his hand through his hair, his tone bored as if Naruto’s reply had confirmed what he was already thinking . He seemed slightly annoyed but he didn’t shoot back any kind of rebuttal. Naruto watched his face silently. There were faint dark circles around his eyes, and his body seemed to sag a bit with tiredness. It must have been a long night for him. 

Sasuke turned the door handle and swung the door open, turning away from Naruto and entering the room. He moved to shut the door but Naruto stuck his foot out just in time to stop the door from closing between them. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto squeezed past the door and allowed himself into the room. 

“Oof, that was close. You almost shut me out again,” Naruto feigned relief jokingly and wandered into Sasuke’s room, eyes sweeping the room curiously. 

“Almost,” Sasuke replied with exasperation and sarcasm, “ _almost_ like that was the whole intention behind shutting the door.” 

Naruto ignored that last comment. While Naruto’s room was decorated with deep reds and dark purples, Sasuke’s room was mostly bright yellows and oranges. _He must hate it here._ Naruto thought about how Sasuke had spent the better half of his night wandering the castle. He wondered if that was the reason Sasuke had been so restless. 

Sasuke watched Naruto roam around his room, picking things up and inspecting them, inspecting the paintings on the walls and glancing out of the window to look down into the nearby forest on this side of the castle. Naruto was quiet, his body moving comfortably, relaxed in the presence of the raven. Sasuke envied his ability to just be... _okay_. 

“What do you want, dobe?” Sasuke finally spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Naruto fiddle with an expensive looking sculpture. The last thing they needed was for Naruto to break something priceless. Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke, their gaze locking. A hush fell over the room as they stared at each other, both men searching the face of the other. 

“I don’t know what I want,” Naruto’s voice was low, and he set the small sculpture back in its place. He paused, his eyes on the sculpture now, and then spoke again with a voice full of emotion that Sasuke couldn’t quite place his finger on, “Or rather...I know what I want, but I know I can’t have it.” 

Sasuke watched as Naruto’s eyes came back up to meet his own. “And why is that?”

“Because it wouldn’t be right.” 

Sasuke blinked, his brows furrowing with confusion. Naruto was always one to work for what he wanted relentlessly. What could Naruto want now that was so wrong, so out of his reach? Sasuke’s own desires came to mind, and slowly he began to understand what Naruto was feeling. Sasuke could relate to wanting something that he couldn’t have. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked again. 

Naruto smiled lightly. _I want to have sex with a beautiful woman without thinking about you._ But he said nothing. Instead, he approached the bed and sat down beside Sasuke. Their shoulders brushed against each other briefly as Naruto leaned back onto the bed, his body propped up by his elbows. Sasuke was extremely aware of Naruto’s warm, strong, and lax presence beside him. They were quiet again, and Sasuke listened intently to Naruto’s even breath. 

“You’ve been really distant lately,” Naruto spoke again, his voice was soft as he turned his head towards Sasuke. There was something gentle in the way his eyes searched the side of Sasuke’s face, something inviting him to lower his guard, even for just a moment with him. Sasuke’s eyebrows rose slightly. Naruto leaned toward him, his voice dropping as if he was sharing a secret meant for only Sasuke’s ears, “A little more distant than usual.”

Sasuke glanced down at him, shifting to be able to look him in the face full on. He didn’t know how to respond to Naruto, and he debated whether or not to insult him or to provide an explanation for his odd behavior. Finally, he settled for neither of the options, choosing instead to face forward again. His eyes looked to the window, and he silently watched the snow fall. 

“Do you feel ill?” Naruto asked sincerely. 

“Yes.” And it wasn’t a complete lie. He definitely felt nauseous a lot more often these days. 

“Would you like me to go down to the kitchen and get you some tea?” Naruto spoke so earnestly, and Sasuke felt like he was speaking to someone who was genuinely seeing him, _caring_ for him. He didn’t know how to even begin to process the emotions that washed over him. Sasuke shook his head, his eyes falling to the floor between his feet. His silence left a pause in the conversation that stretched for a moment too long. 

“I’m going to run a hot bath for you,” Naruto got to his feet and moved towards the door of the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom, leaving no room for Sasuke to object or decline the offer. Sasuke blinked, and looked up at Naruto’s retreating back. Since when did they run baths for each other? No, no. Better yet, since when did they so openly express care for each other? Sasuke got to his feet and followed Naruto to the bathroom, his confusion and alarm propelling him forward to see the blonde man _actually running a bath for him._

Once Naruto turned the water on and poured in some liquids into the quickly filling tub, he turned to Sasuke. “Alright get in.” 

Sasuke blinked, his shock obvious on his face. Naruto didn’t hesitate. He didn’t have a problem showing that he cared, nor did he have to hide his kind acts behind insults. Sasuke’s cheeks warmed as he watched Naruto place a towel on the rack near the tub for him. He looked up at Sasuke, seeing his hesitation. 

“What are you, shy?” Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked. Sasuke looked slightly concerned. 

“Naruto, I think _you_ might be the one who is ill,” Sasuke reached up and moved Naruto’s headband up, his cool hand pressing against Naruto’s warm forehead. 

Naruto laughed, pushing away Sasuke’s hand gently. “Stop messing around, Sasuke. Get in the tub. I’ll be outside.” 

Naruto left the room and Sasuke was left standing in the bathroom alone and shocked at what had just unfolded, steam rising and clouding his vision gradually. He blinked a few times and then turned to the tub. The sweet and delicate scent of lavender rose with the steam and seemed to press against Sasuke’s body, tempting him to sink his body into the nice, hot water. Slowly, Sasuke began to undress. His thoughts went back to the blonde man who was probably sitting on his bed, just outside of the bathroom. He stepped into the tub and sank into the warm, loving embrace of the water. The sigh that rushed out of his mouth was involuntary and he became undone, the tension in his body slowly dissipating. 

Sasuke sank deeper into the water, fully immersing himself in the water and resting his head against the side of the tub. His long, ink black hair swirled around his jaw and shoulders in the water like wispy tendrils of willow branches in the wind. The scent of lavender grew heavier, and Sasuke inhaled deeply, his body suddenly feeling a little heavier, a little looser, and his eyelids fell shut. Naruto had been right. This was not too bad. 

_Naruto._ Sasuke thought back to last night. In his mind, Naruto’s moans echoed and reverberated in a loop. He furrowed his brow as he thought about the young woman who had stepped out looking so smug, so _satisfied_ . She had seemed to be glowing this morning as well. _Naruto must be pretty good in the bedroom, then._ Sasuke couldn’t help but envy the woman who got to touch him so intimately, enjoy his strong, tan body, his stamina. She watched him in his moments of pleasure, watched as he groaned and cursed and came for her. She felt him inside of her, filling her up and hitting every space within her just the right way in order to unleash what Sasuke remembered to be screams and cries of pure, unbridled pleasure….

A quiet groan of pleasure was released from Sasuke’s lips. His hand unconsciously fell to his quickly growing erection as he pictured Naruto leaning over _him_ , touching _him,_ pleasing _him_ with the same passion, the same heat that he had given to the servant that night. He was slowly stroking himself, his mind not fully processing that it was happening as his thoughts plunged deeper into the scenario that played out in his mind. 

His hand began to move faster, and Sasuke arched his back slightly, reveling in the pleasure that washed over him as he touched himself to the thought of Naruto filling him up, thrusting against him, using Sasuke’s body like a rag doll to come inside repeatedly. Sasuke sighed, biting his lower lip as he sped up the movement of his hand. _Oh, God._ He lost himself in the fantasy and before he knew it, his body shuddered lightly and his moan fell out of his lips softly as he shot his warm come into the water. He continued to stroke through his orgasm, letting the tip of his member drip until he was too sensitive to go on. 

“Fuck…” he breathed out quietly, his face flushed and his breath came quickly and heavily. His other hand came up and ran through his hair wearily. It took him a moment to allow the event that had just transpired to settle into his mind. _Fuck_. He was too far gone now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's pretty hot, huh? ;) 
> 
> I'll be back with another chapter soon because I finally finished my exams and papers and I have time to write more. Strap in, bitches, we're gonna ride this one out together. 
> 
> xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup WhOreS! 
> 
> Please pardon my typos and grammatical errors and such. I don't have anyone to proof read this shit, so I'm the one that has to go back and read it a few times, and of course my weary eyes stop noticing shit after midnight. 
> 
> So yeah, ignore my errors, Just fill in the gaps with your "common" sense. 
> 
> Thanks for the support and the love. I really appreciate the feedback! 
> 
> All the love xx

“My guards will be stationed throughout the forest. We’ve spread some ANBU Black Ops units along the perimeters as well. Once Princess Yukie is with you and your men, our guards will take care of what's left of the situation. We need you three solely for search and rescue.” 

King Tutsu and Shikmaru were going over the plan again as Sasuke and Naruto were packing their bags and readying their equipment. Naruto went through the mental checklist in his head: ninja stars, kunai knives, thread, scrolls...His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember what he was forgetting. Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye. He had accompanied Naruto on missions long enough to know what that little head scratch and pinched face meant. 

“Paper bombs.” Sasuke murmured beside him without looking up. Naruto's eyes lit up with recognition and he turned on his heel to look for where he had put his paper bombs. Sasuke tucked a kunai knife into a sheath that hung at his thigh, his voice was bored as he spoke, “On the dresser, dumbass.” 

Sure enough, the paper bombs were on the dresser. The three men and the king were standing inside of Naruto’s room solely because this was where Naruto was having a cat nap. They had waited downstairs for him, but when Naruto didn’t show up, the King simply stood up and walked to the sleeping man’s room. Shikamaru was mortified by the unintentional disrespect, but the King wasn’t bothered at all. He had other things to worry about. 

King Tutsu patted Shikamaru's shoulder. "Remember, Nara. This is my little girl. She's your only priority. Just make sure my daughter gets home to me safely."

Shikamaru nodded curtly and the king nodded back before he turned and left, taking his guards with him. Shikamaru turned to his comrades, a look of determination and encouragement on his face. Sasuke and Naruto knew this was Shikamaru's way of telling them the job would be done successfully. The men knew that they’d either get it done, or die trying. Sometimes it really was that simple, the life of a ninja. 

Shikamaru headed towards the bathroom as there was a soft knock on the door. Naruto called out for the visitor to come in, and two servants entered with trays of packed up food and water. Naruto perked up when he saw that Amy was one of the servants. Sasuke, on the other hand, deflated.

Amy's eyes met Naruto' s and she smiled shyly. "Hello, sir. It's lucky to run into you twice in a day, but it's luckier to catch you before you leave," she spoke softly and handed Naruto a bundle of food to place in his bag. Naruto chuckled softly.

"It _is_ lucky. I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and kindness.” Naruto spoke with a charming smile on his face and Sasuke’s lips twitched, a sneer almost making an appearance upon his features before he blinked and regained composure. 

Naruto and Amy stepped closer together and she began to pack his food into his bag for him while he leaned against the dresser. Their heads were bowed close together as they whispered amongst themselves, the occasional giggle from Amy making Sasuke’s head ache. Her voice was too soft, too sweet, too feminine. She herself was so much shorter than Naruto, so much smaller, so much thinner. How has he not snapped her in half yet? When Amy laughed a little louder, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, sending a faint floral smell Sasuke’s way. God, she even _smells_ delicate. _Naruto has poor taste in women_.

Naruto straightened when Shikamaru came out of the bathroom. Shikamaru started to pack his own food into his bag and Naruto stepped into the bathroom a few seconds later. Amy turned around and helped Shikmaru straighten out his backpack and equipment as well, and the squad leader gave her a small smile and thanked her. She said something in that soft voice and smiled up at him, which, in turn, made Shikamaru chuckle. Of course, Shikamaru was charmed by her as well. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and he tried to focus on the task at hand--sharpening his knives. He tuned out the presence of the others.

Finally, Sasuke tucked the last kunai knife into his equipment belt. He turned to Shikamaru who was now idly chatting with Amy about the castle grounds, the designs and the statues. Sasuke walked towards the exit, thinking about grabbing something quick to eat before they left. Amy looked up at Sasuke as he walked by, and she gave him a bright smile. His eyes swept over her, and he was disappointed to see that she was prettier up close. Sasuke looked away, a look of indifference on his face. He would rather not interact with her. It was easier to dislike her that way. 

“I just wanted to thank you for your service to the Land of Snow,” her voice gently broke the silence between them, and when he glanced at her over his shoulder, she smiled sweetly. This woman could give sugar a run for its money. 

Sasuke gave her a frosty, humorless smirk and his eyes narrowed as they pierced into hers, “ _Don’t you have something to clean?_ ” 

Sasuke's sweet, soft lips seemed to drip with poison, his words stinging even Shikamaru, who was not even the target of the icy remark. Amy’s smile seemed to shatter into a million little pieces. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and her head dipped, her hair falling to obscure her face. Sasuke faced forward once again and walked out of the door, letting it shut quietly behind him. 

~~~

North of the castle, there was a hive of underground shelters that the Land of Snow kings of past built for emergency evacuations of their village. Long ago, the Land of Snow was invaded by the Hidden Cloud Village from the Land of Lightning. The Hidden Cloud, knowing all too well about the underground evacuation sites, bombed the shelters. All that was left of the evacuation sites was ruins, and the people of the Land of Snow have since moved on to better, smarter emergency evacuation plans. Princess Yukie, according to the King’s intelligence ninjas, was being held somewhere inside of those abandoned evacuation sites. 

The three leaf shinobi were nearing the underground shelters quickly, sprinting through the forest as the snow whipped around them with a vengeance. The blizzard raged on, angry and roaring. The half-ice pellets nipped and smacked at their faces, their eyes straining to see through the thick curtain of snowflakes. Naruto had no idea if they were even going the right way, but he trusted Shikamaru to lead them in the right direction, so he kept his eyes glued on the black ponytail that bobbed a few feet in front of him. 

When they arrived at the edge of the forest, Shikamaru threw up his hand, signaling for the others to halt in their tracks. Silently, Shikamaru motioned for Sasuke to scout the perimeter around the underground evacuation sites. In a flash, Sasuke was off, running through the trees, his eyes flaring crimson. With a nod at Naruto, Shikamaru and the blonde split off in two different directions as well. Naruto’s eyes scanned the entrance, memorizing the locks of the doors, and then searching the immediate area for any trip wires or traps. He was able to quickly diffuse the two tripwires he found, his kunai knife working quickly in his hands. When he was sure the entrance was clear, he caught sight of Shikamaru’s figure from across the clearing near the back end of the shelters. Slowly, Shikamaru raised a hand in the air and made a swirling motion with a single finger. Regroup. 

“Perimeter clear.” 

  
  


“Entrance clear.”

“Exit, one hostile, one hound.”

Sasuke nodded once then disappeared into the white night. A few moments later, the quiet, pained whimper of a dog, and then a muffled scream, cut off by a blunt thud was faintly heard by the other two men. Shikamaru nodded at Naruto and they turned to head towards the entrance, their eyes and ears straining, their senses on the highest alert. When they got to the door, Sasuke was there, waiting for them. 

After inspecting the locks on the door, Shikamaru’s hand reached into his equipment bag and pulled out a tension wrench. As he worked on the locks, Naruto and Sasuke’s eyes remained outward, watching his back. With a few clicks, the door swung open, and the three ninjas entered the shelter cautiously. Immediately, they were greeted with the sight of a steep and wide stairwell, dimly lit with torches. In the distance, they heard water dripping in the otherwise quiet space. Shikamaru’s eyes quickly swept over the room. When their surroundings seemed clear, he silently motioned for his men to head down the stairs with caution. 

As they silently walked down the steps, they heard faint voices farther down. Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, who was already pulling his kunai knife out from its sheath. Shikamaru motioned. Three men. Sasuke nodded, and his blood red eyes met Naruto’s. Naruto reached into his belt and pulled out three ninja stars, giving Sasuke a nod. All three of them crouched, walking down a few more steps with caution until they could see the end of the stairwell, and the three men who stood guard near it. Sasuke’s sharingan checked the surroundings once more, and he motioned that the immediate space was clear of any other guards besides the three. Shikamaru nodded, and then quickly made his hand signs. The shadow that sprang from his feet rushed out quickly and split three ways, possessing the three guards and causing temporary paralysis. In a flash, Naruto and Sasuke took down the three men in silence, the bodies hitting the ground with soft thuds. 

Naruto met Sasuke’s eyes and smiled. “Not bad,” he silently mouthed. Sasuke smirked lightly and wiped his blood stained kunai knife on the edge of his poncho. Shikamaru motioned for them to continue to move forward, and they progressed cautiously down the vast hallway illuminated by flickering flames. 

The further they went into the tunnel, the more evidence of the bombings there was. The hallway split off into multiple different tunnels and routes, but upon further exploration, the tunnels were blocked off by ruins, caved in by boulders and the remnants of the wooden structures that supported them. 

When they finally got to the end of the hall, there was a single door. The three men exchanged glances before Shikamaru reached out and grasped the handle of the door. Before he could turn it, however, there was a thundering explosion of heat, and suddenly the leaf shinobi were sent flying back. Flashes of white and orange blinded them as the flames from the explosion curled around the edges of the tunnel. Black smoke was filling the air quickly. 

“Stay down!” Shikamaru screamed to his men. Sasuke’s eyes darted around, finding his comrades in heaps on the ground a few yards away. In the distance, they heard the chilling laughter of a man. Their heads whipped around and the laughing man stepped forward, emerging from the shadows and the flames. Thrown over his shoulder was a still body of a woman, and in his hand he wielded what appeared to be a flaming blade. Before they could process anything else happening, the man threw his arm forward and the blade in his hand extended, lashing out like a flaming whip. Shikamaru’s body reacted quickly, just in time to evade the blade that had come so close to him that it snipped off a few strands of hair from the tip of his ponytail. 

“Did you honestly think I was gonna let you take my bride without a fight?!” The manic scream of the man flooded the tunnel and reverberated. Shikamaru winced and looked up at the man who was now approaching him slowly. 

“Gimbaku,” Shikmaru breathed, his eyes widening slightly in recognition. 

At the sound of his name, the man stopped in his tracks. “You know me?” 

“I’ve heard of that blade...You’re the eighth swordsmen of the mist. The one everyone claimed did not exist,” Shikamaru remained in a crouched position, but he met the man’s eyes without wavering, “You’re supposed to be a myth.” 

Gimbaku sneered, his eyes narrowing. “Of course I’m a myth, I’m not who they claim I am. I’m not from the mist.” He laughed bitterly, his eyes flashing wildly. “I’m from the village hidden in the frost. And I was banished…” 

Suddenly the man lunged forward, and his blade snapped up and cracked loudly, his whip barely missing Shikamaru as he leapt back again to dodge the flames once more. 

“Banished by the same king that sent you to take away my wife!” 

Again, the man swung his blade wildly, but instead of aiming for Shikamaru, his blade swung unexpectedly and slammed into Sasuke with full force. Sasuke was sent flying back, hitting the far wall and landing on the ground in a heap. He groaned in pain, and just as Gimbaku raised his arm again, Sasuke’s sharingan was activated again and he was leaping out of the way. Though the blade had missed him the second time around, the first hit was a critical one. Sasuke’s body was trembling as he felt his entire being jolt with a red hot burning sensation. 

Naruto jumped to his feet, and quickly made some hand signs. In an instant, his shadow clones were springing into action, approaching the man who was now swinging his sword excitedly at the clones. Gimbaku’s laughter echoed through the tunnels viciously. Shikamaru signed for his shadow- neck binding technique. As Naruto distracted the man with kunai knives and ninja stars, Shikamaru’s shadow climbed up the man’s body and around his throat. The man froze, his face twisting in pain. But before Shikamaru could end it, the man began to resist the shadow strangulation technique, his body slowly regaining control over itself. 

Naruto fell back, watching as the man screamed with effort to fully overcome the shadow possession. Then, without faltering, the woman’s body fell to the ground, and Gimbaku ran at them with full speed, his flaming sword snapping up and lashing out to throw Shikamaru into a heap on the ground. He then turned to Naruto, who was already evading the flame and rolling out of the way. 

“You will not take my Yukie!” He screamed out again and the walls of the tunnel shook. The flames had been steadily growing around them, and the smoke was thick in the air. Sasuke, who was now writhing on the floor with pain was starting to scream in agony. 

Naruto’s head turned towards the screams instinctively, alarmed by the sounds of Sasuke’s cries. He had never heard such ear shattering screams, much less from _Sasuke_. “What’s happening?!” 

Gimbaku laughed again as he leered at Naruto. “Your friends...they’re experiencing the abilities of my blade,” his eyes were wide as he looked into Naruto’s and grinned, a bit of drool flowing down his chin, “there is a fire within them, burning them from the inside out. They will die a slow and agonizing death. Their torture will last for hours _,_ maybe _days_.” 

Naruto shuddered, glancing down at a Shikamaru who was doubled over in pain, the full extent of Gimbaku’s jutsu had not hit him yet. Naruto looked up at the swordsman and screamed, his voice full of panic, “What have you _done_?! What have you done to my friends?!” 

Gimbaku threw his head back, screaming and cackling with glee before he brought his eyes down to meet Naruto’s again. 

“And you’ll be next!” 

Gimbaku raised his arm, and with one hand he began to make jutsu signs. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to tremble, and then they were being shot upward through the earth and into the bitter blizzard and frigid air. They were standing in the middle of the clearing now, and Gimbaku was swirling his blade in the air, the shape of a dragon being shaped by the falling snow. Naruto’s eyes widened as the dragon emerged, and suddenly its head reared back and then shot straight towards him. 

Naruto leapt out of the way, quickly conjuring up a shadow clone. The clone appeared and began to form a ball of chakra in Naruto’s hand. The dragon whipped back around and opened its mouth, dipping its head. Suddenly Naruto was engulfed in the dragon’s mouth. Instead of the expected cold, there was a strong blast of heat as the dragon swallowed him up. Naruto cried out in alarm as he fell into a dark pit. Instinctively, he pressed his rasengan against the walls of the stomach, and he was shot through the dragon’s stomach and through the air. He landed in a crouching position in front of Gimbaku, who was squealing with excitement. 

Naruto panted, his eyes full of determination and anger as he glared at the swordsman. Gimbaku howled, his frantic eyes looking up to see his snow dragon quickly reshape and rejuvenate itself. Naruto brought his thumb to his mouth and bit into it, blood streaming out of the self inflicted wound quickly. Then, he slammed his palm against the ground, “Summoning jutsu!” 

Immediately, the ground beneath their feet trembled violently, and then Gamabunta, the chief toad, appeared beneath Naruto. The toad took a quick glance around. He had been summoned many times before by Naruto, and they didn’t need to exchange any words. Instantly, the toad reached for his sword and he leapt for the dragon. 

Naruto jumped off the toad’s head and ran towards Sasuke, who was now a screaming and trembling mess, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he suffered. His skin was throbbing, lit aglow by an internal fire. There was immense pain in his voice when he saw Naruto and called out his name, his hand shooting up to grab the man’s shirt when Naruto knelt beside him. 

“Naruto! Make it stop PLEASE, NARUTO, MAKE IT STOP!” In the distance, Gamabunta and the dragon battled, the chief toad slashing through his dragon’s head. Gimbaku, however, had lost interest in that battle and was starting to make his way towards Naruto and Sasuke. 

Naruto’s eyes filled with tears as he watched Sasuke writhe and clutch at him in desperation. The raven haired boy was on the brink of insanity as the overwhelming and torturous pain clawed through his insides. Gimbaku’s footsteps drew Naruto’s attention away. The man was now running at them full speed, his arm reared back for another strike from that sinister sword. Naruto quickly gathered Sasuke in his arms and leapt away as the flaming blade fell to the ground where was kneeling with a vicious crack. 

“I’m so sorry Sasuke,” He murmured as he gently placed the man onto the frozen ground, hoping the snow would ease the pain of the fire within him as he fought off Gimbaku, “ _please_ , just hang in there. Stay with me, Sasuke.” 

Gimbaku was approaching again quickly, and Naruto spun on his heel, his body twisting and his leg shooting out. With a maneuver that Rock Lee would be proud of, Naruto’s foot shot straight up and connected firmly with the man’s chin. Gimbaku flew back, and Naruto quickly conjured up another clone that helped him form another rasengan. Gimbaku stood to his feet again, his eyes wild with anger and his teeth bared as he growled. Naruto leapt up, and before the man could swing his blade again, Naruto brought his arm down and buried the Rasengan into the swordsman’s chest to send him reeling back. Gimbaku was knocked out cold. Quickly, Naruto reached for his Kunai knife, and he plunged into the man’s throat. Blood splattered across Naruto’s face, and he blinked, shocked at what he had just done. But he didn’t linger on it for too long, because another one of Sasuke’s screams shot straight through his racing heart. 

Naruto stumbled back, his eyes quickly scanning the clearing. Chief toad had somehow managed to destroy the snow dragon, and was now scooping Shikamaru and Princess Yukie up with his tongue. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and gathered his violently trembling body into his arms. Sasuke’s screams were gut wrenching, and they tore at Naruto’s heart as he ran toward Gamabunta. 

“Chief! Take us back to the village south of here!” Naruto desperately cried out, his voice breaking with a sob as he jumped onto the toad’s massive back, “Please, hurry! They’re dying!” 

Gamabunta, sensing Naruto’s deep distress and fear, sprang into action again. Together they leapt through the forest towards the Land of Snow. 


	12. Chapter 12

Black heels clicked briskly against the tiled floor of the Hokage’s tower. Shizune panted heavily as she climbed the stairwell, then ran towards the hokage’s office. The paper crumpled in her tightly wound up fist had jolted her out of bed before the crack of down and sent her out of her home in a flurry. Shizune threw open the door of the office with such force that it detached at the hinges, “Lady Tsunade!” She cried out. 

Much to the dismay of the desperate woman, Lady Hokage wasn’t in the room. Shizune cursed under her breath and sprinted off again, down the steps and out the door. Her next option was the pub, and she streaked through the dark village looking for the blonde woman. She slammed through the entrance of the tavern and cried out for Lady Tsunade once again. The last few customers of the pub turned to look at her blankly. Shizune growled in frustration and was off again, her heels clicking against the ground, fast and furious. 

Lady Tsunade is almost never home, but Shizune didn’t know where else Tsunade would be, so she sprinted off in the direction of the Lady’s place of dwelling, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She wondered how much time they had left, and if they would even get to the Land of Snow in time… 

Shizune repressed the dark thoughts that spilled past the gates of her consciousness, and she pounded on the door of the house with trembling hands. “Lady Hokage!” She called out, her voice drowned in her own ears by the beats of her racing heart. “Lady Tsunade, open this door!” 

A brief moment passed before the door swung open and Lady Tsunade appeared in her bathrobe, her face flaming red in anger, “SHIZUNE, IT’S THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT-!”

“Lady Tsunade, the Land of Snow, Naruto and Sasuke and Shikamaru--” Shizune spluttered, struggling to get the message across while also gasping for air. “NEED OUR HELP!” 

Lady Tsunade quickly turned around and headed for her dresser, getting changed quickly as Shizune doubled over panting. When Lady Tsunade was fully clothed, Shizune breathed her final bit of information, “We need Hiashi!” 

In less than half an hour, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were heading out of the village. They had quickly notified the village elders, collected Hiashi Hyūga, and called upon Kakashi to step in for Tsunade to fulfill her duties while she was gone. Tsunade quickly summoned Katsuyu, her trusted companion and they climbed onto the slug's back, the three heading to the Land of Snow at full speed. 

“Shizune, what happened?” Tsunade turned to her apprentice. They didn’t have time to go over details as they rushed out of the leaf village. But now, on the back of Katsuyu, the three leaf villagers took a moment to fully discuss what happened at the Land of Snow. 

“They say Shikamaru and Sasuke are in detrimentally unstable conditions. There was a battle with Gimbaku, the so-called mythical eighth swordsman from the Frost village. Naruto…” Shizune’s head hung for the tragic loss of innocence, “Naruto killed him. And he brought everyone back to the village riding on the back of Gamabunta. Sasuke and Shikmaru are suffering from Gimbaku’s jutsu.” 

Hiashi and Tsunade exchanged looks before Shizune spoke again softly, “The mission was a success...but at what cost?” 

Shizune sighed deeply and looked off in the direction Katsuya was heading, her voice soft, “I wonder, Lady Hokage, if we will even make it in time.” 

Lady Tsunade bit her lip, her worried eyes looking ahead as well. Her thoughts lingered on the blonde haired boy who had become like a son to her. Her eyes stung as she imagined the trauma he had endured his entire life, and now… Now he will have to be strong for his comrades. 

“Katsuya, hurry!” Tsunade called out to the slug. “We cannot afford to lose anymore shinobi.”

Shizune met Tsunade’s eyes, and she understood that the Hokage says one thing, but means another, often. She didn’t want to lose Shikamaru and Sasuke, but she mostly did not want to watch her beloved Naruto grieve the loss of his friends, lose himself in self blame and denial, and lose himself in a pit of darkness, taking his light from Konoha with him. She could not allow her beloved Naruto’s light to be extinguished. 

~~~~~~~

The harsh and glaring fluorescent lights of the hospital were enough to make anyone nauseous, but Naruto felt a severely different level of sickness. His hands, covered in dried up blood, were clasped together, wringing and twisting, trembling and twitching. His body was tense. His unblinking eyes were glued to the tiled floor at his feet. His blood splattered face was dark and blank, but inside of his head, an internal screaming was constant, but it wasn’t his voice.. He was drowning inside of his own head, suffocating, sinking. The deepest depths of his consciousness sucking him into its dark embrace. 

The screaming had not stopped. It only became harsher, hoarser, more pain-filled and agonizing. Shikamaru and Sasuke’s groans and cries were echoing inside and outside of Naruto’s head. They were hurting, suffering, dying And Naruto could do nothing. He was helpless. A small sob caught in Naruto’s throat at the reality of it all. 

There was nothing he could do to make it stop when Sasuke begged him for his help, clawed at his chest desperately, internally tortured in his own personalized hell. Naruto had tried his best to comfort him, to hold him in his arms and soothe the flames pumping through his thrashing body. And as time went on, Sasuke’s screaming turned into sobbing as he begged Naruto to end his life, right then and there. He grabbed at Naruto's face, clawing at his skin, begging the man before him to take his life and end his suffering. 

Naruto’s eyes filled with tears as the image flashed through his mind for the millionth time in just that hour, and he closed his eyes, his heart racing. He gasped for air as the pain in his chest rose up again, striking him harder than before. 

Just hours before Naruto had come crashing into the hospital entrance, screaming and demanding help from the nurses and doctors who took one look at Sasuke and Shikamaru and scrambled into action. And when he had seen to it that the men were on stretchers being rushed away, he collapsed and fell into a panic attack. Gasping for breath as the pain in his chest seemed to crush his airways. And now, as he relived the events in his head and heard Sasuke and Shikamaru’s screams, he felt his throat constrict, and his body began to tremble again violently. The only thought in his head was of his own helplessness, his own inability to stop the torture his comrades were facing. _Please, please, please_ . He gasped and sobbed loudly, the air he sucked in barely reaching his lungs before it was thrown back out again. His hands flew up to grip at his own hair, pulling and clawing, before he fell to the ground again, his back sliding down the wall as he curled in on himself, knees against his chest. _Stay with me. Just stay with me. Please._

_~~~~~_

“Their vitals are dropping again drastically, we need to move quickly!” The doctor shouted and the nurses around him scrambled to pump two more shots of epinephrine into the two leaf shinobi’s writhing bodies. 

“The epi shots aren’t going to help anymore, their bodies are becoming immune to it!” Another doctor cried out as she forced Shikmaru’s eye open, flashing a light into it. 

“God damn it! We’re going to lose them. We’ve been pumping them full of medication for the past two days! Where’s Lady Tsunade?!” 

As if on cue, the door burst open and the blonde haired, determined woman charged in, Hiashi Hyuga and Shizune on her heels. Immediately, Tsunade grabbed hold of a clipboard in a nearby nurse’s hand, her eyes scanning the documents before her quickly. Shizune was instantly pulling on a pair of latex gloves. The doctors began to speak at once, filling her in with as much information about the jutsu they have obtained during their time of treating the leaf ninjas. Tsunade walked over to Sasuke’s body, her eyes wide with shock as he watched the man’s glowing skin. She gasped as she touched his arm, the immense heat radiating from the man felt as if she had put her hand into a roaring fire. She looked up at Hiashi Hyuga, fear in her eyes, and motioned for him to approach. 

“Byakugan!” The skin around the man’s lilac colored eyes crinkled as the veins surrounding his eyes protruded from his face. Suddenly Hiashi gasped, he stepped back in horror as his hand came up to his lips. “I-I’ve never seen anything like this!” 

Tsunade and Shizune stepped closer, “What is it?!” Tsunade demanded. 

“The fire, it burns through his body using his chakra network!” Hestepped closer to the man again, reaching out to touch his abdomen. “It’s pouring through from his center, and coursing through his chakra network, into his veins.” 

Tsunade looked down at Sasuke, his face twisted as he released another earth shattering scream, his body jolting forward and then his back arching as he trembled. She shuddered as she watched him, her heart aching for him. 

“We’ll have to shut down the chakra networks with gentle fist,” Lady Tsunade spoke, looking back up at Hiashi with a look of deep determination and concentration on her face, “Then, you will guide me, and I’ll extinguish the fire within his core and rejuvenate his network. We’ll have to work quickly Hiashi. I can sense his soul slipping away.”


	13. Chapter 13

The periodic beeping of the heart rate monitor was steady and rhythmic. The white light of the hospital room was the first thing Sasuke took in when he opened his eyes, his eyesight bleary. He blinked a few times, bracing himself for the burning sensation to start again as he stared at the ceiling. He waited. It didn’t come. Instead, there was a dull ache all over his body, waves of pain washing over him. He preferred this pain over the pain of an internal fire. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes in relief. _Have I finally died? Has someone put me out of my misery?_

Sasuke paused, his ears finally adjusting to being conscious again. There was a soft, shallow breathing coming from his right side, and Sasuke’s body tensed. He was not alone. He opened his eyes slowly, and turned his head to the right. His heart jumped, and the heart rate monitor’s beeping faltered then sped up slightly.

A head of blonde hair lay the edge of the bed beside his arm. The man’s face was splattered with brownish red spots, and there were deep, dark rings around his eyes. Naruto had pushed the chair all the way up to the hospital bed, and had fallen asleep with his head resting on his own arm. Sasuke’s eyes swept over him. Naruto was wearing his blood stained leaf village shinobi uniform, his hair was messier than usual, and his hands were covered in the same brownish red color that was splattered across his face and neck. He looked rough, to say the least. 

Sasuke reached out and buried his fingers into Naruto’s hair, smoothing it down gently so as to not wake him. He vaguely remembered begging Naruto to kill him, begging Naruto to pull him out the hell he had found himself plunged into. Sasuke’s eyes filled with tears as he recalled Naruto clutching him close to his own body, fear in his eyes as he held him in his strong, warm embrace, begging him to just hold on for a little while more, pleading for him to stay with him just a little longer. Sasuke’s hand came down to cup that beautiful, lightly tanned face. Naruto must have beaten himself up the whole time, blaming himself for what happened, feeling powerless to help his friends. Sasuke’s thumb brushed lightly along Naruto’s cheekbone, gentle and affectionate. His body shuddered as he pictured Naruto’s pained eyes. _My sweet Naruto..._

There was a soft click as the door swung open and a nurse came into the room. She silently walked over to the I.V. pump, her eyes sweeping over Sasuke’s hand on Naruto’s face, and then glancing away quickly, her expression changing into one of slight distaste. Sasuke pulled his hand away from the smooth, perfect face of the man who had weaseled his way into his heart. His hand twitched, already missing the sensation of Naruto’s warmth beneath the tips of his fingers. 

The nurse pulled out a needle, filled it with a clear liquid, and then injected it into Sasuke’s I.V. that hung from his left forearm. He felt his body sag, the pain subsiding gradually. He looked over at Naruto beside him, sleeping soundly. Sasuke’s eyelids fluttered slowly, and he drank in the peaceful sight before sleep took him by the hand and dragged him under. 

~~~~~

When Sasuke woke again, it had been due to the different voices he heard in his room. He opened eyes slightly to see Lady Tsunade and Shizune talking to a doctor on the far side of the room. The dull aching in this body was still present, but Sasuke was indifferent about it. He’s had worse pain. 

Sasuke’s head turned slowly to the right, and his stomach sank when he saw that Naruto was nowhere to be found. The empty space beside him sent a wave of melancholy over Sasuke, and he sighed softly. Lady Tsunade glanced over at him at the sound, and she smiled softly when she saw that he was awake. 

“You’re lucky to be alive, Uchiha,” She approached him and placed her hand on his arm, “How are you feeling?” 

“Where’s Naruto?” his voice sounded like a frog’s croak, raspy and guttural, and it alarmed him slightly. 

“I forced him to go back to the castle. He hadn’t slept in days, and he was driving himself and the hospital staff crazy,” Lady Tsunade seemed to smile fondly when she spoke of Naruto, “plus, he smelled like blood and sweat, so I ordered him to take a shower.” 

“Shikamaru?” Sasuke rasped. 

“He’s fine. He’s stable, and he’s resting.” Lady Tsunade sighed softly, her eyes glancing away, “you two gave us quite the scare.” she added softly. 

“The princess?” 

“She’s home safe. Apparently Gimbaku had convinced himself that she was in love with him. The unrequited love was enough to drive him mad, literally,” Tsunade sat down on the chair Naruto had been occupying earlier, “He kidnapped her and forced her to act as his wife…”

Sasuke wondered when _he_ would finally break and kidnap Naruto. 

“Anyway, the mission was a success. Naruto managed to carry all of you out of there and get you all to the hospital in time,” Tsunade’s eyes met his. 

“Is he okay?” Sasuke asked, his heart ached more than the rest of this body. 

“Naruto’s nine tailed fox chakra heals him quickly,” Tsunade replied. 

“No…” Sasuke’s throat burned as he tried to clarify, his eyes piercing into Lady Tsunade’s, “Is he... _okay_?” 

Tsunade’s eyes fell, and he watched her throat ripple as she swallowed, “It took a toll on him, that mission. He needs rest as well.” 

Her words sent a wave of guilt over Sasuke. _I should have been more careful._ If he hadn’t been hit with the blade, he could have helped Naruto defeat Gimbaku and saved him the emotional trauma he must have caused him. His memory flashed back to Naruto’s pained eyes as he held him on Gamabunta’s back. It must have been awful for Naruto, who had the kindest heart and the most empathy anyone could possess, to watch his comrades be tortured in such a way. Sasuke sighed deeply, his eyes falling shut as he tried not to outwardly express his sorrow. The Hokage did not need to see a Jonin level ninja so vulnerable, especially not Sasuke. 

Lady Tsunade rose to her feet, and she lightly patted Sasuke’s arm. “Get some rest.We ought to be heading home soon.” 

Sasuke was relieved to hear the word home. He was so sick of this cold, miserable land. He watched as Lady Tsunade left the room just as the nurse from before walked in again and pumped more fluid into his I.V. tube. Sasuke’s eyelids fell heavily, and he was plunged instantly into the loving embrace of slumber, dark and comfortable. 

~~~~~

Naruto visited Sasuke and Shikamaru every day for the next four days, often falling asleep on the edge of their beds. Every time he visited, the men were asleep, and he couldn’t find it in his heart to wake them up. So he just sat with him, quietly watching over his comrades, alternating between the two different rooms every so often. After several hours, the nurse would walk in and kick him out. And Naruto would return the next day to repeat the cycle. 

Now, Naruto stood in his temporary bedroom in the castle. He was packing some snacks into his bag, planning to head to the hospital again. His thoughts were ruminating on Sasuke. He hoped that he would be awake this time. Perhaps they could share a snack. Naruto paused for a moment, then he added another apple to his bag. Sasuke likes apples. Naruto smiled lightly as he thought of the two of them sitting in a hospital room, munching on apples together. That’s what he had _hoped_ for? Naruto was a simple man, asking for simple things. 

Naruto made his way down the hallway quickly. He wanted to get to the hospital quickly and spend as much time as he could there before that wretched nurse can kick him out. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into a solid, lean body. He blinked a few times, muttering an apology and sidestepping the man before him without even glancing up. 

“Watch where you’re going, dobe.” a quiet, deep voice spoke. 

Naruto froze in his tracks, his heart jolting at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned slowly, his eyes coming up to meet the cool, black eyes of Sasuke, who stood facing him, his hands in his pockets, body poised with cool indifference. Naruto’s eyes widened, and suddenly everything came rushing back to him. Sasuke’s body writhing in agony, his screams, his sobs, his broken pleading...Naruto’s stomach twisted. He looked at the man standing before in disbelief. Naruto’s eyes swept over Sasuke slowly, assessing him from head to toe. _Is this real?_

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came as he was almost knocked over. Naruto’s body collided with his. Before he could process the quick movement, Naruto’s arms were pulling Sasuke’s body against his, the slightly taller blonde engulfed Sasuke in a tight embrace, warm and citrus scented. Sasuke’s body tensed, and his breath hitched in his throat. 

“N-Naruto…” Sasuke was slightly alarmed at this reaction. This had never happened before. Sasuke thought back to Lady Tsunade’s words. _It took a toll on him._ Naruto buried his face into Sasuke’s neck, and his arms seemed to tighten around his waist. Sasuke blinked. Slowly, Sasuke pulled his hands out of his pockets. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Naruto. 

They stood there silently, embracing each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them made a move to pull away. Sasuke marveled at how perfectly Naruto’s body fit against him, pressed up against his body so snugly, like two puzzle pieces finally finding their places. Naruto inhaled deeply, his warm breath on Sasuke’s neck sent a slight shiver down his spine. 

“I almost lost you.” 

The pain and sorrow in Naruto’s voice did something painful to Sasuke’s heart. Sasuke’s eyes filled with tears, and he rapidly blinked them away. 

“I thought I was going to lose you…I’m _so sorry_ , Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice cracked as he whispered softly against Sasuke’s neck. He had never seen Naruto so vulnerable, and it made his heart ache inside of his chest. Sasuke found he would rather feel Gimbaku’s painful jutsu over hearing Naruto’s pained voice any day. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Sasuke pulled his head back only slightly, turning it to murmur against Naruto’s ear softly. “You saved me...It’s okay. I’m okay, Naruto.” 

Naruto’s body shuddered lightly as he felt Sasuke’s lips against his ear, his words falling gently onto it. His hushed, warm voice meant only for Naruto. Slowly, Sasuke reached up and ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair soothingly, and he was reminded of how he had held Sasuke, trying to soothe him in the same way as he screamed and cried on Gamabunta’s back. 

They stood like that for a while longer until Naruto’s arms loosened and he stepped back. Sasuke’s eyes met his briefly before falling away. 

“Are you okay now, big baby?” Sasuke spoke, his voice full of indifference. 

Naruto cleared his throat and nodded, looking down at the floor between them. “Is Shikamaru here as well?” 

“He’s downstairs. The king wanted to speak to him.” Sasuke replied, shoving his hands back into his pockets, his expression blank. “We’re leaving for Konoha tomorrow.” 

“Perfect,” Naruto sighed and reached up to scratch the back of his head, “I’m going to go see Shikamaru. I’ll let you get some rest.”

“Right.” 

  
Naruto turned and resumed his walk down the hallway. Sasuke turned as well and headed towards his bedroom. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the dark haired man who walked with confidence and composure. He wanted to turn back around and wrap him up in his arms again, just to hold him for a few more moments. Naruto sighed and rounded the corner. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Sasuke. _His_ Sasuke. The gentle Sasuke that carried him back to his room when he was sleepy; the Sasuke that gave him his blanket when he was feeling too cold to sleep; the Sasuke that soothingly stroked his hair while he held him close, murmuring comfort into his ear with his soft, deep voice. Naruto sighed deeply as he walked down the steps, heading for the throne room, losing himself in his thoughts of Sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Sasuke couldn’t sleep. He was, if it made any sense at all,  _ sick  _ of sleeping. Instead, Sasuke decided to run a bath. As he stood in the middle of the bathroom, water running and the tub filling quickly, he held three different, unlabeled bottles of fluid in his hands. He narrowed his eyes, then looked up to inspect all of the different jars and bottles that lined the shelf beside the bathtub, all unlabeled as well. He tried to recall which items Naruto had used when he ran his bath last time, but his memory was foggy.  _ Why the fuck do these rich bastards need so many different options? And what the fuck is the salt for? _ Sasuke put the items in his hand back on the shelf and turned the water off. Baths, he realized, were too much effort. 

He walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. His room was dimly lit by a single candle on the nightstand. He preferred his room to be dark, as it helped take away from the bright yellow and orange shades of the room. The only bright orange and yellow he’s ever enjoyed looking at was… Sasuke blinked. Realization settled and he began to chuckle softly into the silent, dark room.  _ Naruto, of course _ . 

Sasuke laid back on the bed, letting himself sink comfortably into the luxurious sheets and pillows. His body slowly relaxed as he closed his eyes. He let his mind wander over to his favorite place: Naruto’s body. Ever since he had held him the hallway that morning, Sasuke wasn’t able to go more than a few hours at a time without thinking about it. How perfectly he had pressed against him, filling the curves and lines of Sasuke’s body with his own, making up everywhere that Sasuke had lacked, fitting together like lock and key. 

Sasuke inadvertently sunk into a darker thought pattern as he imagined what it would feel like to press against Naruto again, feeling his firm body move against his own. How nice it would be to feel him hard and eager on his own length, their hips colliding against each other repeatedly for just the right amount of friction, at just the right pace. Sasuke felt a small flame ignite in his core, and as he pictured Naruto’s perfect lips and his sweet, tangy scent, the warmth spread down from his core and into his loins. He felt his sweatpants tighten around his crotch as he grew hard. His thoughts plunged deeper and he was once again flooded with mental images of Naruto standing over him, plunging into him, filing him up. Sasuke clenched his jaw, breathing in deeply as he grew harder, hotter. He could feel his member throb as he visualized Naruto’s lips on his neck, Naruto’s hands moving down his abdomen and--

There was a soft knock at the door, and Sasuke brows furrowed as he was pulled out of his fantasy and thrown aggressively back into reality. He groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes. The grandfather clock that stood across from his bed told him it was much too late for visitors. Sasuke stood and walked towards the door, but before he reached for the handle, he turned and quickly grabbed a pillow strewn across a nearby armchair, placing it over his crotch. He was already annoyed as he swung the door open, letting only his head peek around it. 

A shirtless Naruto, who had been looking down the hall as he waited for the door to open, turned to look at him with a small smile on his lips. Sasuke instantly felt his face flush.  _ Fuck _ . 

“What do you want, idiot?” Sasuke’s voice was composed, cold and unwavering, but internally, he was crumbling, “It’s the middle of the night.” 

“I couldn’t sleep. I thought I should check on you,” Naruto spoke in a low voice, his eyes gentle as they looked into Sasuke’s. 

“I’m fine, dobe,” Sasuke spoke evenly, “you don’t have to check on me.” 

Naruto’s eyes fell away as he looked off to the side, there was an edge to his voice as he spoke, “Teme, it’s mostly to make  _ myself  _ feel better. It’s not always about you.” 

Sasuke frowned, and cerulean blue met onyx black again. There was nothing gentle about his eyes anymore as they narrowed at Sasuke. 

“Show some basic hospitality and let me in, you uncultured bastard.” 

Sasuke’s hand pressed the pillow into his crotch, his erection had not gone away yet and internally, he mildly panicked as he realized Naruto was either going to let him open the door for him, or shove his way through anyway. Sasuke decided it would be better to let him in without a struggle that could result in physical contact occurring. Sasuke moved aside and swung the door open wider, stepping into the shadows of the room as he did so. 

Naruto walked in and Sasuke shut the door quietly behind him. He had never been so grateful for such a dimly lit room. He put the pillow back onto the chair as Naruto walked straight ahead. He hadn’t seen anything yet, and Sasuke needed to keep it that way until he could get his erection to settle down. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and then fell backward to lay against the mattress, his eyes searching the ceiling above. Sasuke quickly sat on the opposite side of the bed, his back pressed against the headboard, working quickly to pick up a pillow and place it on his lap casually before Naruto could look over at him. 

“How are you feeling?” Naruto asked, still looking up into the dark. 

_ Very fucking uncomfortable _ was not what Naruto wanted to hear right now, so Sasuke settled for “fine.” 

Naruto finally glanced his way, his head turning and his blonde hair spilling over the sheets. In the weak candle light, Naruto’s eyes seemed to glow brighter and his tan skin looked almost golden. A hush fell over them as they looked at each other. Sasuke felt his stomach flutter, and between a shirtless Naruto strewn lazily across his bed, looking up at him with unwavering eye contact and an erection pressing firmly against a pillow, he felt his face and neck heat up quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, his eyes sweeping over the raven’s face with mild concern. 

“Nothing,” Sasuke’s face was blank as he replied, but the deep shade of red contradicted an otherwise indifferent and calm demeanor, “You just annoy me.” 

Naruto’s body tensed, his eyebrows furrowing as he processed the words before he laughed loudly at Sasuke’s blunt response, “Bastard, I fought a _ snow dragon  _ for you!”

Sasuke’s lips twitched as he repressed a grin, “Ah yes, my knight in shining armor.” Sasuke’s voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Naruto shook his head, smirking lightly, “It’s so hard to please you.” 

_ It really isn’t.  _ Sasuke glanced down at Naruto’s body, then quickly looked away, “I should get some sleep.” 

Naruto sat up, and Sasuke’s eyes followed his movements. Tan back muscles rippled in the candle light and Naruto reached his arms up and stretched, a groan escaping from his lips. A small jolt of electricity rushed into Sasuke’s core at the sound, and his erection perked up a little more. 

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder at Sasuke who now had his eyes concealed beneath his hand, his black hair falling loosely around his face to slightly obscure his beautiful features. Naruto wanted to reach out and touch him, but he wasn’t sure if Sasuke would allow it this time. The raven looked up just in time to catch Naruto’s eyes wandering down his body slowly. 

“What’s with the pillow?” Naruto asked as he looked back up into Sasuke’s face. And then, much to Sasuke’s deep,  _ deep  _ dismay, Naruto blinked, and Sasuke watched as realization flashed across the man’s face. Naruto began to add everything up--dark room, pillow on crotch, blushing face. Slowly, a mischievous and smug grin spread across Naruto's face as his eyes pierced into Sasuke’s. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, Naruto lunged forward and yanked the pillow away.  _ Well, there it is.  _

“Why,  _ hello  _ there!” Naruto laughed as he looked down at Sasuke’s crotch. Sasuke rolled his eyes, forcing an air of indifference even though he felt his face burn. 

“Did you get a good enough look at it, dobe?” Sasuke growled as he reached out and snatched the pillow out of Naruto’s hand. 

“Not quite,” Naruto bit back, amused, “Should we turn on the lights? Maybe grab a microscope” 

Sasuke huffed, his eyes suddenly defiant as he glared at the blonde. “Whatever helps you get off when you think about it later, dickhead.” 

Naruto’s eyes darkened and he leaned forward, his low voice tinged with the sound of a challenge, “And what helps  _ you  _ get off?” 

The men glared at each other, their eyes locked. Then, Sasuke’s soft lips curved into a slow, chilling smile, and he tilted his chin up. He leaned forward as well, his breath warm against Naruto’s face. 

“ _ You _ .” 

The word was laced with ice, and it sent a small shiver down Naruto’s spine. Sasuke watched as Naruto’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly as the single word hung between them in the air. Naruto blinked, and his lips parted as if he was going to speak, but before he could say anything, Sasuke reached up and cupped his face, pulling him forward onto the bed again as he pressed their lips together. 

Naruto instantly tensed, his brows furrowed, and he let out a soft, surprised gasp against Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke pressed forward, their lips melding together. Then, Naruto’s eyelids slowly fluttered shut, and he leaned into Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the raven’s waist and pulling him up, their bodies seeming to melt against each other. Sasuke’s tongue gently demanded entrance and had instantly been admitted as Naruto parted his soft, wet lips for him. Sasuke’s heart jumped inside of his chest, and his body pressed tightly against Naruto as he lost himself in the blonde’s sweet taste, his warmth, his gentle but firm hands sliding down his back slowly only to come back up his shirt, hot hands finding equally heated skin. 

Sasuke’s heartbeat thundered in his own ears, his hands coming up to bury themselves into golden, soft hair. He bit down on Naruto’s lower lip, drawing a deep groan from his blonde’s throat, sending a vibration into Sasuke’s eager mouth. Naruto’s response was enough to send another jolt of electricity down Sasuke’s body. He felt Naruto’s quickly hardening member press against his own, and Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat. Before he could even stop himself, Sasuke’s hips moved, and the friction it caused between them caused their bodies to shudder.  _ Oh..god, yes... _ Sasuke groaned softly.

Suddenly, reality had shattered the beautiful moment. Naruto began to pull away, struggling against Sasuke’s arms, and their lips broke apart. Naruto shoved Sasuke, and he sat up, breathing heavily as he glared at the raven. 

“Teme, what the hell are you  _ doing _ ?!” Naruto’s voice was low, as his hand came up to wipe Sasuke off of his kiss-swollen lips, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment for his behavior. Who did Sasuke think he was, kissing people for his own amusement? Naruto’s eyes flashed with outrage.

Sasuke, momentarily stunned, blinked at Naruto. Then, his face flushed a deep crimson. The look of confusion and anger on Naruto’s face made Sasuke’s heart hurt. A hush fell over them as they stared at each other, the reality of what had just happened settling into the space Naruto had put between them. Sasuke’s lips parted, and he wanted to explain, but what could he even say at that moment? He didn’t know how to even begin to address what had just happened. 

After what felt like a year of silence, Sasuke’s eyes fell away from Naruto’s, and when he finally spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. 

“Get out.” Sasuke spoke, and he once again found himself letting his walls back up. His face was blank when looked at Naruto again. 

Naruto watched as the man got his feet and walked over to the door and held it open for him, his black, emotionless eyes piercing into him. “Get out,” he repeated a little louder. He sounded tired.

The blonde got to his feet as well and headed towards the door, but he didn’t walk out of the bedroom. Instead, he turned to face Sasuke. 

“You really are a selfish bastard.” 

  
Sasuke’s heart ached and he looked away from the man with anger in his eyes. Sasuke had made him feel used, mocked. And when he had pulled away, confused, Sasuke couldn’t even explain himself. He couldn’t tell Naruto how he felt or why he did it. Naruto, who had waited a moment for any kind of response from Sasuke, shook his head at his silence, and he stepped out of the room. Sasuke quietly shut the door, and leaned against it.  _ You fucking coward.  _ Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, hating himself more than anything in the world at that moment. 


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto combed his fingers through Shikamaru’s hair as the man sat between his legs, his back to Naruto’s chest. Naruto’s strong, tan hands gathered the unruly, thick hair into a ponytail at the top of Shikamaru’s head. He reached down, his hand held out, and Shikamaru placed a hair band in his palm. He quickly wrapped the band around the ponytail, once, twice. When he pulled his hands away, Naruto’s head craned around Shikamaru’s to check his work from the frontal view. The ponytail was a bit lopsided. He sighed, frustrated, then pulled the ponytail loose again. 

“One more time,” Naruto muttered as he combed his fingers through Shikamaru’s hair, the faint smell of his coconut scented shampoo filling the air between them, “I’ve got it this time, I think.” 

Shikamaru knew better. “One more time” often meant another hour of this. Shikamaru pulled his knees to his chest and crossed his arms on top of them. He closed his eyes as Naruto began to gather his hair again, tugging at the strands gently as he did. Shikamaru smiled lightly as he listened to Naruto’s frustrated groan. 

This was something they often did when they were both stressed. Naruto challenges himself to get the perfect ponytail, and Shikamaru enjoys the feeling of Naruto pulling and playing with his hair. It was a win-win situation for both of them. Occasionally, Shikamaru would sigh and Naruto would mumble to himself. 

Some feet away, Sasuke avoided looking at the pair of men as they did whatever the fuck  _ that  _ was. He had watched Naruto from a distance for a while until he noticed the look of tranquility and bliss on Shikamaru’s face. Then it became unbearable to be in the general vicinity of this happening. 

To make matters worse, Naruto hasn’t spoken to Sasuke in days. Not a word has been uttered in his direction from the blonde. Actually, Naruto hadn’t even looked at him, much less acknowledged him long enough to actually speak to him. Every time Sasuke approached Naruto, the man would get up and leave the area, his mannerisms angry and cold. Sasuke would often remain stoic as he watched the blonde walk right past him without so much as a glance. And each time this happened, no matter how much it hurt Sasuke, he bit his tongue. Naruto was hurt. He deserved to be able to express it. 

As they got closer to home, their journey finally nearing its end, Lady Tsunade informed the three men that there will be a small gathering of their friends a day after they arrive at the village. She explained that their peers back home had heard about the mission’s details and wanted to welcome them back and celebrate their safe arrival. Naruto was ecstatic at the news. He had missed his friends, and he couldn’t wait to get back to Konoha, to sleep in his own bed and eat in his own home. 

When they arrived in the leaf village, Lady Tsunade and Shizune split off towards the Hokage’s tower. Hiashi went back to his family and a home cooked meal. Naruto and Shikamaru followed their hunger all the way to Ichiraku’s Ramen Shop and ordered their usuals. Sasuke, on the other hand, went straight home, crawled into bed, pulled his blanket over his head, and slept all day and all through the night. 

~~~~~

“ _ Small gathering _ my ass,” Shikamaru muttered to Naruto as his eyes scanned the crowd of people who had gathered at the tavern, “Who are all of these people?” 

“Come on,” Naruto stepped through the entrance, his stomach pushing him towards the bar, “Let’s get something to eat!” 

Shikamaru followed him through the crowd and asked for multiple orders of grilled fish, yakitori, and edamame. He knew Naruto would eat most of it, and Shikamaru wanted to make sure the blonde was well fed and happy. He at least owed him that much. Shikamaru looked around, trying to peer through the bodies that had crowded the bar in the span of ten seconds. Where had Naruto gone, anyway?

“Well if it isn’t the hero of Konoha,” Termari’s voice was smug as she climbed onto a stool beside Shikamaru, “You must be feeling a lot better tonight, eating all of this food by yourself.” 

“Did you see where Naruto went?” Shikamaru asked, craning his head to try to see over the heads of the villagers. 

“Hmm. Other men would be asking me what I wanted to drink,” Temari narrowed her striking blue eyes at Shikamaru, displeased, then she tilted her head in the direction of the tables lined along the wall, “He’s over there, talking to Gaara.” 

Shikamaru turned to take a look. He watched as the red headed man leaned forward and whispered into Naruto’s ear. In turn, Naruto smirked and gave Gaara a look that made the sand ninja's cheeks flush and lips curl into a light smile.. Naruto vaguely gestured toward a door on the other side of the tavern that led to a stairwell, and Gaara took one last sip of his sake and put it down. Then, they began to walk towards the back of the pub. Shikamaru and Temari exchanged looks, the pair seeming more than entertained by what they had just witnessed. 

“Is Gaara..?” Shikamaru began, but didn’t finish the sentence. 

“Is  _ Naruto _ ?” Temari grinned as she watched the blonde man swing the door of the stairwell open and motion for Gaara to enter first. 

“Naruto…” Shikamaru chuckled softly, “Well, Naruto strikes me as the type of guy to sample different items on the menu. He’s always hungry after all...” 

“I think he may have sampled that particular item once before,” Temari tilted her head in thought, her eyes glittering with the growth of realization. 

“Really?” Shikamaru watched as Naruto walked in after Gaara and shut the door behind them, “When was this?” 

“He might have visited the Sand village years ago, just after he came back from training with Jiraiya,” She said thoughtfully, taking a bite out of Shikamaru’s grilled fish. Shikamaru’s grin widened as he reached for some fish as well. 

“Well,” Shikamaru chuckled again, “That is none of  _ our  _ business.” 

“Nope.” Temari nodded, and they exchanged mutual looks of amusement. There was an unspoken agreement to keep it to themselves. 

“So…” Shikamaru’s eyes traveled down Temari’s body and lingered on her muscular, crossed legs, “What  _ do  _ you drink, ‘Mari?” 

Temari laughed, “As _ if! _ ” 

~~~~~

Sasuke sat at a booth in the back of the tavern, twirling a kunai knife on his finger as he watched the people around him chatting and laughing. On the table in front of him was an untouched grilled fish platter going cold. He had no appetite, and he was not in the mood to socialize. So of course, at that moment he was spotted by Sakura and Ino. He almost groaned with frustration. 

The women flocked over to him and slid into the booth beside him. Suddenly he found that he needed a drink, and quickly. He motioned for the bartender to send over a round of drinks just as Ino slid closer and wrapped her arms around his bicep. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Sasuke,” She purred, “I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you!” 

Sakura, on his other side, narrowed her eyes at Ino, her eyes piercing into the woman like daggers. Then she turned to Sasuke, a smile on her face and she leaned forward and placed her chin on her hands. 

“Tell us about the mission! We wanna hear all about it!” 

The bartender’s assistant placed a tray of drinks in front of Sasuke, who snatched his drink up fast and gulped it down. He poured himself another glass and chugged that down, too. 

“Wow, you seem  _ so  _ stressed out,” Ino rubbed Sasuke's knee as she pressed up against his side, “That mission must have really taken a toll on you.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino’s obvious attempts at flirting, “Ino-pig, give it a break will you?” 

“What did you say, Billboard Brow?!” 

Sasuke sighed.  _ Great _ . He filled another glass, chugged, then another glass, gulped. As he wiped his mouth, he looked up and saw Naruto pass by his table. Sasuke blinked and watched as Naruto approached a door a few feet away. Gaara came into view, following behind Naruto. There was a familiar glint in Naruto’s eye as Gaara stepped in front of him to enter first. He watched Naruto’s eyes sweep up the red head’s body slowly, hungrily, and then follow him inside. The door swung shut, and they were out of view. Sasuke felt his stomach sink and he groaned out loud. He buried his face into his hands as the women on either side of him bickered. 

Sakura turned to Sasuke, “What’s wrong, Sasuke? Is the sake making you sick?” 

“No, Sakura,” Sasuke growled, he looked up at her, his eyes flashing red briefly, “ _ You _ are!” 

Sakura’s face flushed, and her head hung. Ino’s eyebrows shot up at the sharp words of the Uchiha. “Well, she  _ is  _ annoying, but that was a bit harsh, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke moved to pour another glass of sake, but instead opted for drinking from the battle instead. “Ino, get the fuck away from me.” He muttered flatly. Before she could say anything, Sasuke got to his feet and fumbled out of the booth, crawling over Ino as he did. Ino and Sakura exchanged looks of concern at his behavior, but he didn’t care. 

Sasuke went up to the bar and got two more bottles of sake. The events of the past week weighed heavy on him, and he decided he would drown the pain in alcohol. He took his drinks outside and sat on a nearby tree stump. As he sipped, he felt his body gradually warm up. The cool night breeze washed over him and he shivered slightly at the contrasting sensations. 

Naruto was up there doing God-knows-what with a broody, attractive Sand ninja and here he was, sipping on...What’s this shit made of? Rice? He didn’t care. He took another swig, enjoying the slight burning sensation of the alcohol sliding down his throat. Sasuke felt his body begin to buzz, and he closed his eyes. 

Naruto’s face flashed in his mind and he smiled lightly, taking another sip as he pictured Naruto laughing at him. How is that man so perfect?  _ He’s like a walking sun, bright and warm _ . Sasuke gulped and his eyes opened, his heart sinking again as he remembered he hadn’t experienced any of Naruto's sunshine directed at him for a while. His heart began to ache as he thought of Naruto in another man’s arm right now, shining for someone else to enjoy. 

The bottle slipped from Sasuke’s hand and fell to the ground with a clatter. Sasuke’s head hung as he recalled the night he came back from the hospital. He had been so stupid, so proud, and for  _ what _ ?  _ What good will pride do when you’re alone and your sweet Naruto is hurting? _ Sasuke’s eyes stung and he buried his face into his hands again. Such an idiot. He should have said something,  _ anything _ . If Naruto had rejected him, Sasuke thought it couldn’t be as bad as being deprived of his warmth and friendship completely. 

Sasuke sat for a while, his body vibrating under the influence of the sake. Finally, he stood up and started to walk back to the tavern. What am I doing? Sasuke paused and bit his lip, his hand coming up to run through his hair.  _ I have to tell him.  _ And while the thought made sense, his heart fluttered at the thought. Sasuke backed away, preparing to turn and walk away. And then, once again, he paused.  _ He kissed me back.  _ Sasuke pressed his lips together. The sake had made this mental debate feel like he was solving mathematical equations under the pressure of a ticking bomb. His hand came up to run through his hair again.  _ He kissed me back.  _ Sasuke groaned, and suddenly he felt so sick of thinking, so tired of the complications and the anxiety. He began to walk towards the tavern.  _ He kissed me back, damn it!  _

~~~~ 

Gaara’s hands were warm, calloused and roaming over Naruto’s familiar, heated body. The two men were standing on the rooftop, the cool breeze rustling their clothes and shocking their hot bodies as they explored each other’s mouths with hungry and eager tongues. Naruto’s familiar and sweet taste on his tongue made Gaara’s body shudder with pleasure, and he pressed up against the blonde man. Naruto’s hand was buried in Gaara’s blood red hair, tugging on it lightly to tilt the man’s head back against the wall before his lips broke away and roamed down the column of Gaara’s throat. 

Naruto knew exactly where to touch Gaara, where to lick, where to kiss in order to drive him over the edge. And he utilized this knowledge now to make Gaara moan as he sunk his teeth into the skin above his collarbone. Gaara’s hands fell to Naruto’s hips, pulling him closer as Naruto’s unyielding tongue lay flat on his neck and traveled up to his ear. Gaara bit his lip, his brows furrowing. Naruto smirked as he whispered into the man’s ear. 

“Have you learned any new moves, Akuma?” He breathed against Gaara’s reddening ear, the Japanese word for demon sent a chill down Gaara’s spine, and a ripple of pleasure down to his core. 

Gaara’s hands came up to grip the front of Naruto’s shirt, and he quickly turned to throw Naruto up against the wall in his stead. Naruto’s blue eyes flashed with hunger as he looked down at Gaara with a cocky smile and half lidded eyes, his brow raised. Gaara pressed his lips to Naruto’s sinful ones, and they were lost in each other again as they moaned and breathed heavily into each other. 

“Let me show you what I’ve learned, Monsutā,” Gaara’s deep, husky whisper fell into Naruto’s mouth, sending a nice jolt of arousal into Naruto’s pelvis. 

Suddenly, they heard the door to the stairwell open and the two men leapt apart. Gaara and Naruto quickly adjusted themselves, acting natural as they heard footsteps come around the corner. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice rang out into the hushed night. Gaara’s eyes found Naruto’s, giving him a questioning look. Naruto’s face flushed. Oh,  _ fuck _ .. Naruto motioned for Gaara to stay put. 

Sasuke’s footsteps slowly progressed and Naruto began to walk towards Sasuke’s voice. When he rounded the corner and Sasuke stepped into view, he felt his stomach flutter. Sasuke’s cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glossy. Naruto’s brow furrowed at the sight of the tired looking man. 

“Sasuke, what are you doing here?” Naruto stepped forward.

Sasuke blinked as he took in the sight of Naruto, who stood with his hands in his pockets, a concerned look on his face. Sasuke’s heart jumped at Naruto’s voice speaking his name for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“I just..I wanted to talk to you.” Sasuke’s calm words sounded dumb to his own ears. 

“ _ Now _ ? Here?” Naruto glanced over his shoulder before he turned to Sasuke, “Sasuke, have you been drinking?” 

Sasuke stepped forward, his face composed as he nodded. Naruto paused and their eyes met again for the first time in days. Naruto’s stomach clenched, a mixture of hurt, anger, and longing washing over him. 

“What do you want, teme?” Naruto’s voice was lower when he spoke again. The blonde man crossed his arms over his chest. 

Sasuke’s eyes fell away as he glanced to the side, trying to collect his thoughts. He didn’t know how to begin. Hell, he didn’t even know what he was trying to even begin to say. 

Naruto’s head tilted slightly as he watched Sasuke. The raven before him seemed to be working out a puzzle inside of his head, apprehension and uncertainty tainted his beautiful face. Naruto blinked as he watched Sasuke struggle with the thoughts in his head. His heart softened. 

“Sasuke…?” Naruto’s voice was gentle now, like he was speaking to his easily startled doe again. Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes full of sorrow. 

“Naruto, I’m so sorry,” He breathed quietly, “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I didn’t know how to tell you...” 

Naruto moved closer, confusion on his face as he watched the raven struggle to find the words he needed at that moment. 

“Tell me what, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke paused, his breath caught in his throat as he looked into those bright cerulean eyes. “I..” He swallowed thickly, and suddenly he felt dizzy. Sasuke’s hand shot up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I, um..” 

Naruto’s heart ached as he watched the man's eyes squeeze shut, his face a deep red shade. Sasuke shook his head and he seemed to crumble into himself. Naruto wondered what kind of hell Sasuke was dealing with inside of his own head. He had never seen him this vulnerable, his internal and mental struggles so apparent on his face as he tried to speak about what was clearly bothering him so much. 

“Don’t worry, Sasuke,” Naruto reached out and placed his hand on the raven’s shoulder, hoping to pull him back to the present. “We can talk about this later. Let’s get you home, okay?” 

Sasuke nodded, relief flashing in his inebriated eyes. He let Naruto wrap his arm around his shoulder and walk him towards the door to the stairwell. He helped Sasuke down the steps, being sure to keep him steady. Then, he walked Sasuke right out of the crowded tavern. 

Naruto had no idea where Sasuke lived, so he took the raven back to his own apartment. When they walked through the door, Naruto guided Sasuke over to his bedroom. He would let Sasuke sleep here tonight, and in the morning he could resume being mad at the bastard. Naruto couldn’t find it in his heart to be angry or harsh with him now. Not when this Sasuke,  _ his  _ Sasuke, was so exposed, so open and vulnerable and under the influence of alcohol. No...This wasn’t the Sasuke that hurt him that night. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favorite sluts, 
> 
> If you've made it this far, I'd like to say that I appreciate you. Thank you so much for all of the feedback and the love. Your comments make me smile and they encourages me to continue to write. You guys are also really fucking funny, and that shocked me a little in the beginning. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you love this next chapter. 
> 
> Sweet dreams, my whores xx

Sasuke woke up the next morning engulfed in Naruto’s scent, his face pressed against the man’s pillows and his body wrapped in his blankets. He inhaled deeply and buried himself further into the pillows, letting the warmth of the bed and the comforting smell of citrus embrace his aching head. Mentally, he strained to recall the events of the night prior. He wondered how he could have ended up in Naruto’s apartment and where Naruto even was.  _ Did I tell him? _ Sasuke’s mind flashed back to the rooftop and he groaned against the pillow in mortified realization. He stood in front of Naruto and embarrassed himself until the blonde took pity on him and brought him home like a wounded puppy. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned again.  _ So fucking pathetic.  _

It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t alone in the room. He sensed Naruto’s presence before he saw him. The shirtless man was standing at the door, leaning against the frame and watching him quietly. Sasuke’s cheeks burned as he sat up, his ink black hair tousled and sticking up in different directions. Naruto’s face was expressionless, his deep ocean eyes piercing into Sasuke’s face. Neither of them spoke for a while. Sasuke didn’t know what to say. Should he start with an apology? Or thank the man for bringing him here while he was acting like a complete idiot? 

“Are you hungry?” Naruto spoke, his voice was even and cold. Sasuke’s heart jumped slightly. Naruto’s calm and quiet demeanor was off putting. Was he going to murder him? Was this to be the day Naruto finally snapped?

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto pushed off the doorframe and walked out of the room. Sasuke got to his feet and followed the blonde to the kitchen. The silence between the men was frigid, and Sasuke was too uncomfortable to break the hush that fell over them. He figured he’d let Naruto do the talking for now. 

Naruto held out a plate of steaming food to Sasuke, their eyes meeting briefly before Sasuke glanced away and took the plate. He walked over to the familiar table and put his plate down, then he watched as Naruto walked over with his own plate, and they sat down together. Naruto held out chopsticks, and Sasuke took that from him as well.

They ate in silence, neither of the men speaking as they chewed their food quietly. Sasuke tried to avoid Naruto’s gaze, but the sharp blue eyes would often glance up at him as if to check he was still there, still eating, still breathing. Sasuke’s cheeks remained flushed the entire time, his embarrassment and shame weighed heavily on his shoulders. He gradually lost his appetite and put his chopsticks down. 

“Done?” Naruto asked, the word shocked Sasuke out of his own head and brought him back. 

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was quietly chewing his food, his jaw clenching and unclenching as his mouth moved, accentuating his sharp jawline. Sasuke’s eyes swept over the man’s guarded face, taking in his beautiful tan skin, soft, pink lips, and bright, sparkling eyes. Sasuke sighed softly and he shook his head. _ No, I’m not done.  _

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was low, and to his own amazement, it was calm and collected, “I’m sorry for last night, and that night at the castle. All of it.” 

Naruto stopped chewing, and he blinked slowly. His expression shifted, no longer blank and emotionless. Sasuke felt his heart flutter as he watched the ice in those blue eyes melt away. 

“I’m not good at this…” Sasuke spoke again, needing to get his words out before his courage waned again, “I’m not someone who can just tell you what I’m feeling or what I’m thinking. I’m not good with words. I struggle with showing emotion, and...and I hurt you. And I’m so sorry.” 

Apologizing felt like pushing a boulder out of his throat, and his face flushed as he tried to articulate his thoughts. Naruto’s eyes fell to his plate, and he set his chopsticks down. 

“It’s okay,” Naruto spoke, “I know.” He looked up at the man sitting before him. Sasuke glanced away. His face was calm but inside of Sasuke’s head, there was a flood of emotions. 

“It’s not okay,” Sasuke muttered, and he shook his head. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his time on this earth making it up to him, though. 

“It is. Don’t worry,” Naruto picked up his chopsticks, a hint of his usual humor came back to his voice, “I’ll make you pay for it someday.” He resumed eating, his eyes full of amusement. Sasuke’s body sagged with relief and gratitude, and warmth spread over him as they stared into each other’s eyes, the familiar feeling of the sun once again washing over him.

~~~~~

When they were done eating, Sasuke and Naruto washed the dishes together, moving together in a comfortable silence. Things were starting to feel normal again, and Sasuke had never been so grateful for anything in his entire life. Naruto held out a wet knife for Sasuke to dry. Sasuke, lost in thought, wrapped his hand around the knife unconsciously. 

“Hey!” Naruto’s alarmed voice brought him back to the present, and he looked down to see blood dripping down his wrist. Naruto acted quickly, wrapping a kitchen towel around the cut. 

“Okay, come with me, dumbass,” Naruto muttered as he dragged Sasuke to the bathroom with him, and he reached into the bathroom cabinet to pull out gauze and medical tape. 

Sasuke watched, entranced, as Naruto worked to clean and wrap his wound. His hands were gentle despite the fact that he was telling Sasuke how stupid he was and mumbling about what kind of special idiot it would take to make that kind of mistake. 

“And you call yourself a shinobi? Embarrassing.” Naruto laid down the last piece of tape and put away the equipment. Naruto, finally noticing Sasuke’s silence, glanced up at the raven. There was a small smirk on Sasuke’s face while he watched Naruto, and the blonde scowled. “What are you looking at?” 

“An idiot,” Sasuke replied, his pale hand closed around the hand that was still holding Sasuke’s. 

Naruto glanced down at their hands and he looked up into Sasuke’s dark eyes, searching. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and his other hand reached up to stroke his cheek gently.  _ My sweet Naruto… _ Sasuke could feel his heart flutter as he felt Naruto’s smooth, warm skin beneath his hands. Naruto’s body tensed. Sasuke’s gentle touch, the adoration in his eyes, the small smile on his lips...

“Teme…” Naruto sighed softly, his eyes falling away as his brows furrowed. He sounded resigned as he reached up to wrap his hand around Sasuke’s wrist, “What are you doing? You can’t just touch me like...like this.” 

“Like what?” Sasuke breathed out as he stepped forward, his eyes searching Naruto’s face. He trailed his hand lower, brushing his thumb lightly along Naruto’s lower lip. Sasuke was mesmerized as his hand finally did what he longed to do for so long. 

“Like you give a fuck,” Naruto’s jaw clenched, his hand tightened around Sasuke’s wrist and pulled his hand away. 

Sasuke was snapped out of his trance and he blinked. “Everyone who gets to touch you has to give a fuck?” 

Naruto shook his head, frustration and disbelief in his voice, “ _ Everyone _ ?!” Naruto’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Sasuke, realization and anger flashing within them, “Is that what you want? You want a one night stand like ‘everyone’ else? No fucks given?”

“I didn’t say that. Everyone-”

“ _ You’re not everyone! _ ” Naruto’s rising voice cut him off, “You are not on the same level as everyone else, you don’t get to--”

“Not on the same level?” 

“You mean  _ more  _ to me than anyone else, you bastard! I don't want--” Naruto’s voice cracked, and his eyes flared, “I can’t touch you  _ without  _ giving a fuck. I can’t stop caring enough to treat you like  _ everyone  _ else. That’s why I pulled away that night, that’s why I can’t do this with you  _ now _ ! It fucking  _ hurts _ , Sasuke.  _ It hurts _ , damn it!” 

The last part tumbled out of Naruto’s mouth, heated and bitter. The hurt and anger in his tone was sharp, and his words pierced the air like daggers. A hush fell over the room. Naruto breathed deeply, his face warm as he realized what he had just revealed. There was a long moment of silence as they both processed what Naruto said. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was quiet when he finally spoke up, and he looked into the eyes of the man that made his heart ache, “I care about you more than I care for myself. In fact, I don’t know anyone that I care more about than I do you. And it sounds bad, but I don’t care. Because no one,  _ no one _ deserves it more than you do.”

Naruto blinked, his heart jolted inside of his chest at Sasuke’s words. It took him several beats before he could wrap his mind around the raven’s words. Sasuke watched Naruto’s lips twitch.

“I don’t know, Sasuke,” Naruto’s smirk was slow to spread over his face, “that sounds a little gay to me.” 

Sasuke blinked, alarmed. And then, without warning, Naruto watched the raven’s face break out in joy. Sasuke’s laughter filled the bathroom and echoed off of the walls, melodic and beautiful. Naruto’s heart leapt as Sasuke’s face flushed pink and his eyes glittered. 

  
“You are  _ such  _ a fucking idiot.” Sasuke buried his face into his hands. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Okay, so, all you have to do is take a shot if the statement does not apply to you,” Kiba explained as he poured the alcohol into the three cups in front of him, “It’s easy.” 

“Or, and hear me out for a second,” Shikamaru picked up his cup and threw back the shot of alcohol, grimacing slightly at the burn, “I could just drink it.” 

Kiba shot him a glare and he poured more of the whiskey into the cup, “Stop fucking ruining the game, you asshat.” 

Naruto came into his living room with a plate of dumplings and sank into the couch, already chewing two dumplings he had stuffed into his mouth, “What are we doing?” 

“We’re wasting time,” Shikamaru replied. 

“We’re turning a boring night into an interesting one,” Kiba took the plate from Naruto and handed him his drink. 

“Drinking games are such a _drag_ , Kiba,” Shikamaru groaned, “Let’s just fucking drink like regular adults.” 

“Shikamaru, _you’re_ being a drag!” Kiba snapped, “just make a statement that starts with ‘Never have I ever’ and state something you’ve never done. If you’ve done it, you have to take a shot,” He turned to Naruto who was putting another dumpling in his mouth. 

“Got it.” Naruto mumbled as he chewed, “But why?” 

“Because we have nothing better to do and drunk Shikamaru is funny,” Kiba shrugged. Naruto’s eyes narrowed and he nodded thoughtfully, as if Kiba had told him the sky was indeed blue. 

“Makes sense,” Naruto sat up straight and leaned forward. “Kiba, you should start us off.” 

“Okay,” Kiba looked over at Shikamaru, who was pulling his ponytail loose and yawning quietly, “Never have I ever tried to pick up a blonde woman by the name of Temari who kept rejecting my advances for hours on end,” 

Naruto threw his head back in laughter as Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed at Kiba, “Oy, what the fuck? That was oddly specific, no?” 

“Yes, how bizarre,” Kiba said flatly, his lips curling up in a smile, “Take a shot, asshat.” 

Shikamaru threw the shot back and Kiba refilled his cup. There was a quiet knock at the door and Naruto looked up from the plate of dumplings, his mouth full as he got to his feet and walked towards the front of his apartment. 

“If it’s Neji, don’t let him in!” Kiba called out then in a lower voice, “I swear that guy acts like a fucking cop.” 

Naruto swallowed and swung the door open. Sasuke stood at the door, his face expressionless, per usual. 

“What do you want, teme.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “The other night I left my equipment belt in your room, idiot. I need it back. I have to train.” 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed, “Seems awfully convenient you keep leaving your stuff with me,” but he stepped aside and let an annoyed Sasuke into the apartment. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, dobe. I lose brain cells around you, so it makes sense I forget my stuff here.” Sasuke took his shoes off and started walking towards the bedroom, Naruto trailing behind him. 

“Who is that?” Kiba called from the other room. 

“I don’t know,” Naruto called back, “Some guy is here begging me for a lapdance!” Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder, and Naruto smirked. 

“Great, bring him with you!” 

Naruto shook his head, still smiling when they entered the room at the end of the hall. Sasuke walked over to the dresser and picked up his equipment belt. He began to put it on and Naruto’s eyes followed the movements of his pale, quick hands around his hips. 

“Naruto!” Shikamaru called out, “Grab some sweets on your way back here!” 

Sasuke began to walk towards the door of the bedroom, shooting Naruto a confused look. They walked back out into the hallway and found Kiba standing in the kitchen. He glanced up and his eyes bounced from Naruto to Sasuke. Kiba smiled slowly. 

“Hey, Sasuke,” His voice was uncharacteristically sweet, “Do you want to join us?” 

“No.” Sasuke answered flatly as he began to put his shoes back on. 

“Okay but listen,” Kiba held up the sweet pastry in his hand, “We have manju and alcohol.” 

Kiba stated this as if it was a concrete argument that could not be disputed. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder at Naruto as if to say, “Is _this_ who you hang around?” 

Naruto suppressed his laughter at Sasuke’s bewilderment, and he shrugged. He wanted Sasuke to stay, too, but he didn’t say that. Instead he just nodded, “You can stay and drink with us if you’d like. It’s just the three of us here.” 

Sasuke shook his head, appearing bored, “I would rather throw myself off a cliff.” 

“That’s too bad because I know for a fact that Shikamaru strips if he’s drunk enough,” Kiba shrugged and left the kitchen. Sasuke’s eyes followed him out, an incredulous look on his face. 

“What the hell?” He turned to Naruto, his voice sounded like he was trying really hard to keep from laughing, and he forced himself to keep a calm face, Naruto bit his lip and laughed silently, shrugging again. 

“That’s just Kiba…” Naruto shook his head and watched as Sasuke reached for the door handle. 

“He’s something else,” Sasuke swung the door open and stepped out into the hall of the apartment. Naruto leaned against the door frame. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke looked over his shoulder at him. Their eyes met and Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side, smiling lightly. 

Sasuke, in fact, did want to stay. He found that he wanted to be around Naruto more often, even if it _is_ just to sit in silence and eat. But Naruto’s friends aren’t _his_ friends. “I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he replied indifferently. 

“Yes, Sasuke, _very_ considerate, thank you,” Naruto rolled his eyes, his sarcasm clearly getting a lot better these days, “But you won’t be intruding. They just invited you in. And now I’m inviting you in. What, do you have something _better_ to do?” 

Sasuke thought for a moment. If he was being honest with himself, no he did not have something better to do. Sasuke blinked then turned around, coming back over to Naruto. The blonde smirked and stepped aside as Sasuke walked back into the apartment. 

“I knew you were a loser,” Naruto chuckled and walked into the living room as Sasuke slipped his shoes back off and left them at the door. 

“Look who decided to play with the peasants,” Shikamaru said smugly as Sasuke walked in, leaning back against the armchair he occupied with amusement spreading across his face. 

“Shut it.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the floor, his back against the couch. His eyes quickly swept over the room and then found Naruto’s eyes. Naruto smiled lightly before his gaze fell away. Kiba quickly filled Sasuke in on the rules, and Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly as Kiba grabbed an empty cup, slammed it down in front of the raven and poured a shot. 

“And remember that I have a keen sense of smell and if you lie, I’ll fucking know it,” Kiba pointed an accusing glare at Naruto, who clutched his chest with fake outrage, “Yes, _you_ , idiot.”

Naruto laughed and clapped his hands together when he plopped back down on the couch. “Okay! Whose turn is it?” 

Kiba nodded at Shikamaru and the genius of the group hummed thoughtfully as his eyes swept over the room, “Never have I ever ditched a date midway through it.” 

Kiba picked up his shot and threw it back, causing Shikamaru and Naruto to guffaw. “Well, she ate off my plate. What the hell else was I supposed to do?!” Kiba cried indignantly. 

“I understand,” Naruto picked up another dumpling as he looked at the men around him thoughtfully, the blonde smirked when he thought of something that didn’t apply to himself “Never have I ever went on a date that _didn’t_ have a happy ending.” 

Sasuke’s eyes met Naruto’s for a fleeting moment before he raised his shot glass, along with the other two men, and poured the liquid down his throat. 

“You’re a whore,” Kiba turned to Naruto, “And I want to be just like you when I grow up.” 

There was laughter from Naruto and Shikamaru, and then all eyes fell to Sasuke who sat with his legs crossed on the floor, looking bored. 

“It’s your turn, pretty boy.” Kiba spoke. 

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, his eyes rolling upward thoughtfully, “Never have I ever accidentally set my pants on fire.” 

Naruto huffed as he took his first shot, then Kiba, reluctantly, took a shot as well. Sasuke’s eyebrows rose slightly and he glanced at Shikamaru, who seemed to be on the same wavelength because he returned the same look. _I am surrounded by idiots._

“It was my birthday.” Kiba shrugged as if that story did not need to be told, “Never have I ever….” he looked over at Naruto, “jerked off to the thought of one of our female friends.”

“As opposed to one of our male friends?” Shikamaru asked sarcastically, his brows raising at the specific sex mentioned, and he took another shot. 

“Should I stop specifying for you?” Kiba smirked as he shot an accusatory glance at Shikamaru. 

Sasuke watched Naruto bring his cup up to his lips. _Interesting_. Shikamaru poured some more whiskey into his cup and then stretched his arm over Sasuke to pour more into Naruto’s cup. 

“I’ve never been attracted to someone of the same gender,” Shikamaru grinned, and Kiba’s eyes widened as Naruto threw yet another shot back. 

“No way!” 

“Really, _that_ shocked you?” Shikamaru asked as he grinned at Naruto, “This whore of a man liking other men _shocked you_?” 

Sasuke’s cheeks felt warm and he quietly raised the cup to his lips and let the whiskey swish in his mouth before he swallowed. Kiba caught the movement from the corner of his eye and he gasped, “No _way_!” 

Sasuke felt his face flush but he kept an air of nonchalance as a shocked Shikamaru poured him another shot. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and their eyes, once again, momentarily met before the blonde looked away with a small smile on his lips. 

“Well…” Naruto paused, “I’ve never slept with a woman who was married.” 

Naruto’s eyes shot to Kiba, whose face twisted in a grimace, “How did you know about that?” 

Naruto grinned and shook his head, “I never reveal my sources.” Kiba threw back a shot, causing the rest of the men to watch him with a mixture of shock and amusement. 

“I’m learning so much tonight,” Shikamaru muttered. They turned to Sasuke, who was swirling his drink in his cup as he thought of his statement. 

“Never have I ever slept with a woman.” Sasuke smirked as all three men took a shot.

“Never?” Kiba asked, his eyes narrowing, “Not once? With all those women who throw themselves at your feet? You’ve never taken a bite of the forbidden fruit?” 

Sasuke shook his head and Kiba shook his head with disappointment. He poured more drinks and then set the bottle down with an amused look in his eyes, “Never have I ever slept with more than one person at a time.”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed as he took a shot and placed his cup back on the table top. Kiba’s eyes widened, and then he grinned, pressing on. 

“Three people.” 

Naruto took a shot. Shikamaru, impressed, poured him another drink.

“Four people.” 

Naruto knocked the drink back and grimaced slightly at having to take three shots in a row. 

“Five people.” 

Naruto reached for his cup again and the three other men watched, alarmed, as the man brought the cup to his lips. 

“Six?” 

Naruto slammed the cup on the table, and smirked. “Haven’t done that one yet.” 

“Oh thank _God_ ,” Kiba sighed, “At that point, I would have had to have sex with you myself to see what all the fuss is about.” 

Naruto laughed and blew Kiba a kiss, “I bet you’re a real _beast_ in bed.” 

“I’ve never looked at another man and thought about him in bed,” Kiba grinned at Naruto. 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed and he took a shot, “Stop targeting me!” 

Shikamaru raised his cup to his lips and poured his drink into his mouth, swallowing quickly. Kiba’s eyebrow shot up. _“Who?”_

“Naruto, of course,” Shikamaru shrugged, a grin on his slightly flushed face, “I always wonder how he does it. And then he touches my hair and I no longer wonder.”

Sasuke took a shot as well, and the other men reacted, once again, with shock. “Who do _you_ think about?” 

“I’m not obligated to answer that,” Sasuke smirked and he poured himself another shot.

“Okay, last one. This one is a bonus round, so two shots are required,” Kiba sat up from his lounging position and his eyes swept over the group, “Never have I ever thought of fucking someone _siting in this room_.” 

There was a hush in the living room, and then Naruto laughed quietly as he brought his cup up to his lips and threw the shot back, poured himself another, and threw that one back as well.

“Every single fucking one of you.” His words slurred slightly when he spoke, “Some more often than others.” 

Sasuke’s eyes flashed as they met Naruto’s again, and the two men glanced away with smiles and flushed cheeks. Kiba laughed, and then Shikamaru took his two shots as well, causing Kiba to laugh harder. Sasuke poured the whiskey into his mouth, poured another cup, and did it again. 

“Wow...so much has been learned.” Shikamaru grinned and shook his head. 

For the rest of the night, they continued to drink and laugh. Sure enough, by the time they drank three bottles of whiskey, Shikamaru’s clothes were off and Kiba was drawing smiley faces on his nipples. Sasuke was laying on the floor near the couch, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips, his body buzzing and warm. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto leaned over the side of the couch he was laying on to look at the raven splayed out on the floor, “Please don’t tell me you think about fucking Shikamaru or Kiba.” 

Sasuke opened one eye as he looked up at the blonde, “Oh, I _definitely_ think about Shikamaru.” He grinned, and Naruto groaned loudly. Shikamaru, who was now putting dumplings down his underwear, laughed triumphantly at the news. 

“I don’t get why _I’m_ not thought about,” Kiba’s brows furrowed as he looked at Naruto sadly, “I’m hot. I have a _great_ ass. Right, Naruto?”

“Kiba your ass is gorgeous and anyone would be lucky to have it, baby.” Naruto nodded firmly at Kiba and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Thanks, man, that means a lot.” Kiba’s eyes filled with tears as he smiled at Naruto. God, they were _so_ fucking drunk. 

~~~~~~

“Alright, I’m going to bed,” Naruto stumbled to his feet, and then tripped over Sasuke. 

“Watch it, dobe!” Sasuke winced as Naruto’s foot hit his ribs. 

“Get your ribs off my foot.” 

Sasuke sat up and tried to get to his feet, but he fumbled and fell back on his ass. He sighed deeply, “I guess I live down here now.” 

Naruto reached down and helped Sasuke stand. The two men held on to each other to steady themselves, and then they made their way through the living room. Kiba was asleep on the couch, and Shikamaru had passed out on the floor, dumplings spilling out of his underwear. 

“God, your friends are weird.” Sasuke smirked. 

“They’re your friends as well now. You’ve bonded over alcohol and dirty questions.” 

Sasuke leaned against the wall, pausing to steady himself again as he felt the room spin. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his eyes checking over his body to make sure he was okay. Sasuke took a moment to regain his balance and he smiled at Naruto. Black eyes pierced into his, and Naruto’s heart fluttered. 

“Stay here tonight.” Naruto blurted, his already pink cheeks flushed a deeper shade. He quickly tried to recover from his blunt request, “Um, because it's late and you’re in no condition to go home like this.” 

“Right,” Sasuke’s eyes glittered as he nodded, the smile on his lips was a knowing one as he repeated Naruto’s words,”because I’m drunk and I’m no condition to go home like this.”

Naruto laughed softly and looked away, “Whatever. Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight.” 

“And where will you sleep tonight?” Sasuke followed naruto into the bedroom. 

“On top of Shikamaru’s naked body.” 

“Absolutely not,” Sasuke shook his head vigorously. ‘I can’t allow that to happen.” 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Naruto took out an extra pillow and blanket from the closet.

“Yes,” Sasuke admitted, sighing heavily, “So very jealous.” 

Naruto paused, glancing over his shoulder at Sasuke, who didn’t seem to realize what he had said because he was already climbing into the bed. 

“Okay…” Naruto turned around and walked towards the door, a smile on his face, “I’ll just sleep on the couch, then.” 

“That’s stupid. You have a bed,” Sasuke gestured to the bed and smirked, “And you have an Uchiha to protect you while you sleep.” 

“Oh you’re gonna protect me?” Naruto raised a brow, but he was amused by this Sasuke, drunk and uninhibited, “The man who could barely walk down the hallway just now? That’s my knight?” 

“Okay, okay,” Sasuke held up his hand and chuckled softly, “This is slander. I’m a big boy, I can handle anything that attacks us while we sleep. Don’t worry.” 

Naruto laughed, he leaned against the doorway and watched Sasuke struggle to untie his headband around his head. “You need help with that, big boy?” 

Sasuke laughed, his head spinning slightly, “Yeah, I need help with this one.” 

Naruto dropped the pillow and blanket and came over to Sasuke. He climbed onto the bed and Sasuke turned his back to him, settling between Naruto’s legs. Naruto reached up and untied the headband, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. Sasuke rubbed his forehead, and then ran his fingers through his hair. Naruto inhaled, the scent of Sasuke’s hair wafting up into his nostrils. 

Before he could stop himself, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, and he pulled the raven’s back against his chest. He buried his face into his hair and his neck, inhaling again deeply. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, sighing softly as Naruto pulled him in tighter. Their warm, intoxicated bodies melted against each other and Sasuke shivered as Naruto inhaled his scent again, and exhaled heatedly against his hot skin. Sasuke’s hand reached up, and his fingers buried themselves in the messy blonde hair at the back of Naruto’s head. Naruto’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, his eyes glancing down at Sasuke’s pale, exposed neck. So soft, so smooth...Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's hot skin, his moist lips sending another shiver into the raven’s body. He felt Sasuke’s back vibrate against his chest as he let out a low moan. 

Naruto smirked against the creamy skin, and he planted another kiss, parting his lips slightly to taste the raven’s skin. Sasuke leaned his head back against Naruto’s shoulder, and Naruto’s lips moved to his throat. He pressed his kiss a little harder before he parted his lips again and sucked on the skin, his tongue swirling as he did. Sasuke’s eyes fell shut as Naruto’s lips trailed along his collarbone. Naruto reached up and pulled away the man’s collar, then his teeth sank into that warm flesh, grinding down as he sucked harder. Sasuke moaned a bit louder and his fist closed tightly, tugging Naruto’s hair gently. 

Naruto pulled his lips away and then placed a gentle kiss on the spot he marked. Sasuke’s head turned and caught Naruto’s lips, their mouths colliding hungrily. The taste of whiskey on Sasuke’s mouth drove a jolt of arousal into Naruto’s pelvis as he sucked the raven’s lips. He reached down, running his hands along Sasuke’s thighs and squeezing them firmly as he bit into his lower lip, his teeth working the swollen flesh. Naruto’s hand moved up higher, and it lingered just below Sasuke’s crotch. 

Sasuke felt Naruto’s quickly hardening member pressed against his lower back as the blonde’s tongue invaded his mouth, hot and relentless. He groaned as Naruto’s hand reached higher and gripped his hard length in his hand through his pants, squeezing his shaft gently. 

Naruto pulled his lips away from Sasuke’s, and they found their way back to his sweet, hot skin. He trailed his kisses up Sasuke’s throat and to his ear, “You taste so fucking good, Sasuke…” 

Sasuke bit his lip, repressing a whimper at the sound of Naruto’s deep, husky voice uttering those words so _sinfully_. Naruto’s hand squeezed again, and then he began to rub his hand against Sasuke through his pants, the friction of the rough fabric mixed with the heat radiating from Naruto’s hand sent Sasuke’s head reeling, the wave of pleasure that washed over him was intense. 

“ _Fuck_ ..” Sasuke groaned quietly, his hips arching up towards Naruto. Naruto’s heart jumped at the sound of Sasuke’s low, aroused voice cursing in pleasure, and he was instantly hooked. Needing to hear more, Naruto slipped his hand into the man’s pants, finding his hot, throbbing member. The skin on skin contact sent a flare into Naruto’s body, and he groaned softly against Sasuke’s ear. _Fuck_...Sasuke fit into his palm so nicely. Naruto squeezed the man’s shaft, sending another deep groan out of Sasuke’s throat. He began to rub again, and Sasuke’s breath became heavy, his hips moving with Naruto’s hand greedily. 

“Oh...God…” Sasuke moaned as Naruto moved his hand faster, his other hand sliding up his shirt to pinch his nipple. The hot flesh in Naruto’s hand jerked up eagerly as Sasuke’s brows furrowed, his lips parting in ecstasy and waves of pleasure fell over him over and over again. Naruto watched Sasuke’s face, mesmerized by the look of desperation and euphoria on the man’s face. Naruto squeezed his hand tighter, and Sasuke’s body shuddered, his breath catching in his throat. With every response to Naruto’s touch, Naruto’s own body flushed with arousal and longing. He could feel his own member weeping with pre-come, but he didn’t move to satisfy his own hunger. Insead he focused on Sasuke’s beautiful face, his heavenly moans, his flushed cheeks, his swollen red lips… 

“Naruto…” Sasuke’s teeth sank into his lower lip, and he gasped. Naruto had been pumping harder and faster without realizing it, lighting Sasuke’s body on fire with arousal. He felt the man tense up, and his name spilled out of Sasuke’s mouth again when Naruto squeezed his member harder to send another shudder up his spine. Naruto’s own breath was heavy, overwhelmed with pleasure and waves of unbearable arousal as he watched his beautiful raven thrust his hips into his hand desperately and call out his name. 

Naruto’s other hand came down from his nipple to pull the hem of Sasuke’s pants down. The cool air against his swollen, dripping member sent a ripple of pleasure over Sasuke’s body and he groaned deeply again. Naruto’s eyes fell to the man’s crotch, drinking in the sight of the exposed tip covered in sticky come, the flesh throbbed more intensely in his hand. Naruto almost came at the mere sight of it. Naruto reached up with his other hand and ran his finger over the slit, collecting the slick fluid. Sasuke’s eyes shot open and he watched as Naruto brought his dripping finger to his mouth and wrapped his lips around it, sucking the come off and humming deeply as dark, onyx eyes met blue half-lidded ones. 

“ _Naruto_ , fuck!” Sasuke cried out, suddenly overwhelmed, the sight nearly sending his body to its breaking point. Naruto’s lips curved into a smirk, and he leaned closer, his hot breath against Sasuke’s ear again. 

“Come for me.” Naruto whispered. 

A broken cry tumbled out of Sasuke’s lips as his body shuddered a little more violently, “Naru-!” Before he could even get the full name out, Sasuke’s body released. He came for what felt like an eternity, plunged into a deep state of overwhelming pleasure and ecstasy, hot and fast into Naruto’s palm and onto the bed sheets between his legs. Sasuke was lost in the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, gasping for air and groaning. Naruto’s member throbbed, and his face flushed deeply as he felt the front of his pants become wet. _Fuck…_ .Naruto blinked slowly, shocked. _Did I just…?_

Sasuke sighed heavily, his body sagging against Naruto’s chest. His head turned and their eyes met, both of them panting heavily, sharing the same, mixing breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a bit delayed because of the holiday. But thank you all so much for your continued support. Please drop some kudos and a comment. 
> 
> All the love xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You whores ready to get back to some plot, yet?

The birds chirping outside were louder than usual, and Sasuke’s brows furrowed against the sunlight pouring into the room. His head was aching, and his hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. As he slowly regained consciousness, Sasuke was startled to feel a hand in his pants that was not his own. He glanced down to see a tan arm stretched around his hip and disappearing into the front of his trousers. He looked over his shoulder at a sleeping Naruto, quiet and still. Sasuke’s stomach dropped and he felt his face heat up quickly.  _ What the fuck? _ He reached down and gently pulled Naruto’s hand out of there, his brain working extra hard against the dizziness and nausea to figure out what exactly happened last night. 

Sasuke slowly slid off the bed and got to his feet, careful not to wake Naruto. He vaguely remembered drinking, he remembered a game, he remembered Shikamaru putting dumplings in his underwear….Slowly, the events of the drinking game came back to him as he walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. There was a mouth watering aroma of food coming from the kitchen, and Sasuke followed the scent wearily. 

“Good morning, Prince Sasuke,” Shikamaru, fully dressed, stood next to the stove, his back turned to him. Kiba, who was nursing a glass of water, sat at the table. He looked up when Shikamaru spoke and his eyes swept over Sasuke. They stopped at Sasuke’s neck, slightly alarmed, and then glanced away quickly. Shikamaru turned around with a pan in his hand that contained two fried eggs.

“Where did you go last night?” Kiba asked in a knowing tone, holding out an empty plate for Shikamaru to slide the eggs into. 

“I didn’t leave.” Sasuke said quietly and sat at the table, his eyes looking to Shikamaru, “I slept in the bedroom to avoid waking up to a naked fool.” 

“Sasuke,  _ no _ ,” Shikamaru shook his head, and Kiba groaned disapprovingly, “You never, ever speak of what happens after a night of drinking with the boys,” 

“You never do that. Don’t  _ ever  _ do that,” Kiba chimed in, shaking his head as he shoveled the fried egg into his mouth. 

Sasuke blinked. He had never experienced things like this before, and he didn’t know how to feel about Kiba and Shikamaru being referred to as “the boys” he drank with last night. Shikamaru placed a plate of natto in front of Sasuke, then gave him a glass of water as well. Sasuke was mildly uncomfortable with the kindness of it all, but he didn’t speak. He just ate. 

Soon, it was all three men who were sitting around the table, quietly slurping, crunching, and chewing. None of them spoke, but it felt nice to Sasuke. He loved it when idiots didn’t speak in his presence. And these idiots gave him food and water to help his hungover body, as well. After an hour of them eating, Naruto trudged into the kitchen, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled. Shikamaru and Kiba grunted in his general direction and Naruto hummed back then went straight for the nearest food item he found on the counter. 

_ Is this what it’s like to have friends? _ Sasuke wondered as he watched the men interact. Naruto came over to sit next to Sasuke, eating manju. Sasuke glanced over to see the blonde’s eyes were closed as he chewed. Naruto raised the pastry to his lips for another bite, and Sasuke glanced down at his hand. He felt his cheeks flush as he vaguely recalled that hand down his pants last night. He glanced away as the memories of Naruto’s hot body pressed up against him as he jerked him off flooded into his mind. He felt a wave of heat come over his body, recalling Naruto licking his finger, sucking on his neck, whispering into his ear. 

Naruto opened his eyes wearily and reached for Sasuke’s half empty glass of water, and Sasuke watched as the man poured some of it into his mouth. Naruto’s eyes flashed and their gazes locked, sending a strong jolt of heat, arousal, and embarrassment through Sasuke’s body. Then, Naruto’s eyes lowered to Sasuke’s neck, and they widened slightly. Sasuke watched as Naruto’s brow furrowed and realization set into his features. Their eyes met again briefly before the blonde looked away quickly, taking another sip of water as he did. 

~~~~~~~

Lady Tsunade sat in her chair with her hands folded in front of her face, her eyes looking out of the window as Shizune spoke. Sometimes it was hard to focus on her apprentice speaking about her work. Tasunade’s eyes met Shizune’s and she held up her hand. Her apprentice stopped talking. 

“The festival is taking place in a week,” Lady Tsunade spoke candidly as she looked up at the woman standing before her, “And I’m uneasy about it.” 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Gimbaku.”

“He’s dead…” Shizune’s eyebrows shot up at her mistress. 

“Is he?” Lady Tsunade’s eyes flashed as she got to her feet, frustration stitching her dainty eyebrows together, “Because I’ve received word from King Tutsu’s men about his body missing!” 

“Naruto killed him, Lady Hokage,” Shizune spoke the words but her own unease began to taint her voice. 

Lady Tsunade turned to look out of the window behind her desk, her thin pink lips stretching into a deep set frown. The annual spring festival of the Land of Fire was to take place in Konoha this year, which meant that the city would be just crowded enough, just  _ chaotic  _ enough for an attack. 

“Lady Hokage,” Shizune spoke again, “Do we know, without any doubt, that man is alive? Have there been any sightings of him?”

_ No _ . Tsunade looked over her shoulder at the woman, “My gut tells me that there will be trouble, Shizune. And as the Hokage, I cannot doubt my gut instincts in times like these!” 

Lady Tsunade turned to look out of the window again, her mind drifting towards the boy she had grown to love. Naruto would be the target of the attack if there was one coming. There was nothing else in Konoha for Gimbaku. Her heart ached as she thought of this. The last time Naruto faced that man, he was traumatized for days on end, refusing to eat or sleep. It hadn’t even been a week since Naruto got back from the Land of Snow, not nearly enough time to fully recover, emotionally, from what occurred in that battle. 

Shizune seemed to know exactly what was on Tsunade’s mind, and she spoke up again, taking a step forward and placing her hand on the Hokage’s shoulder. “Send him away. Send him on a mission, and let the Anbu Black Ops protect the village from any attack.”

“And what makes you so sure he would be safe outside of Konoha? What makes you sure Gimbaku won’t find him anyway?” 

Shizune’s head hung and pursed her lips. Lady Tsunade’s questions made her doubt herself. “We could send him out with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura is a capable medical ninja, and Sasuke’s sharingan has seen what Gimbaku can do. He will be prepared next time.”

Lady Tsunade was still hesitant. “And we could send one more shinobi after them later on, if we feel the need to...just to be safe.” Shizune added as an afterthought. 

Lady Tsunade turned to her desk and rifled through her notes that lay scattered on her desk. Her eyes fell onto a list of available shinobi, she quickly skimmed the list. _ Tenten, Rock Lee, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Konohamaru… _ None of these names gave her comfort or confidence. She looked up at her apprentice, her eyes searching for an answer. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment. 

“Gaara will be the ‘just in case’ option.” 

~~~~~

“Thanks for having us, Naruto,” Kiba called out as he walked towards the front of the apartment. Shikamaru followed close behind.

“Let’s do it again sometime,” Shikamaru’s voice was bored as he threw up a hand in a lazy wave. The two men walked out of the apartment door that clicked closed quietly behind them. 

Sasuke rose to his feet as well and began to collect the plates on the table. Naruto’s head was buried in his arms, his eyes shut as he listened to the movements around him. He heard the water start to run and the soft clinking of dishes being washed. Slowly, he raised his head and opened his eyes. 

Sasuke’s hair was messier than usual this morning, but Naruto liked the way the spikey hair of his bangs stuck up a bit more. His face was one of cool composure as he worked, emotionless and calm. Nothing out of the ordinary about that. But Naruto could see the gears in his head spinning, and he wondered what he was thinking about. Sasuke’s cheeks were slowly turning a light pink shade, and Naruto watched as the raven’s movements slowed down slightly. He was lost in thought. Naruto’s eyes wandered down a bit, and once again he was looking at the purple mark near Sasuke’s collarbone.  _ Does he know that’s there? _ Naruto felt a warm sensation spread over his body as he remembered how soft and smooth Sasuke’s skin felt on his lips and how nice he tasted on his tongue. 

Sasuke turned the water off and looked up at Naruto suddenly, his gaze indifferent as he placed the last dish into the basket near the sink. Naruto blinked and looked away. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Naruto spoke as he got to his feet. Sasuke shrugged as if it was no big deal. He dried his hands on a towel, then quietly set the it down and began to move for the door of the apartment. 

“I’ll see you around, dobe,” Sasuke muttered, and he began to pull his shoes on. Naruto’s stomach sank at the thought of Sasuke leaving. There was never a way to know the next time he would run into him again.  _ Why do you care? _ Naruto glanced away, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head as he searched for the answer to that question that  _ didn’t  _ make him sound dumb in his own head. 

Sasuke paused and took his shoe off again. He stood up and began to walk towards Naruto’s bedroom. Naruto raised his brow but he said nothing as he followed the raven to the room. The silence between felt a little heavier than normal. Sasuke knelt down and swept his hand around the floor near the bed until it found the headband that had been pushed underneath. 

“I didn’t want to have to come back for it,” Sasuke said as he stood again and shook off the headband before tying it around his head again. Naruto’s stomach sank a bit lower. That lessened the chances of Sasuke dropping by again. 

“Here,” Naruto walked over to his dresser and rifled through his clothes, mostly bright orange. He found a black jacket that Sasuke would probably prefer more and he held it out to him. 

“What’s this for?” Sasuke’s eyes looked down at the jacket and then back up to Naruto, his expression was bored. 

“To cover that mark on your neck while you make your way through the village and back home.” 

Sasuke’s eyes slightly widened.  _ Okay, so he didn’t know _ . He reached out and snatched the jacket out of Naruto’s hand, his eyes narrowing at the blonde dangerously. Then he quickly rushed out of the room and Naruto trailed after him as he walked into the bathroom. The raven stood in front of the mirror and inspected his neck. His face flushed a nice shade of pink.

When he turned around, his eyes flashed a deep red for a brief moment, “What the  _ fuck _ ? You  _ marked  _ me? What, are we fourteen?!” 

Naruto had to bite back a grin, “What are you so mad about? You weren’t complaining last night.” Naruto tilted his head to the side in feigned thoughtfulness, “Actually, as I recall, there wasn’t much resistance either…”

He watched as Sasuke’s face grew a deeper shade of red, and Naruto practically felt the raven’s anger radiate off of his body in waves. Again, Naruto bit back his amusement. Perhaps he hadn’t done that well enough though, because Sasuke stepped closer, his voice low. 

“You think this is funny?” Sasuke’s eyes were red again, but it wasn’t a brief flash this time. 

Naruto smirked, and defiant blues met heated reds. “I think,” Naruto lowered his own voice and leaned a bit closer, “I’ve  _ never  _ been more entertained.” 

Sasuke’s hand shot up with the speed of lightning, wrapped around Naruto’s neck and shoved him hard against the wall. Naruto’s breath caught in throat during the sudden movement, but he recovered quickly. He finally let a grin spread over his face as he looked into those deep red eyes speckled with spots of black. Sasuke didn’t make another move, but he exhaled sharply as he glared at the blonde who was a bit too smug for his liking. 

“What Sasuke? Are you going soft on me?” Naruto’s voice came out low and slightly raspy as Sasuke pushed his neck further against the wall, “Hit me.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke blinked, then shook his head, his red eyes fading back into a bottomless pit of black, “It’d just be a waste of time.” 

The pale hand around Naruto’s throat loosened slightly. Naruto chuckled softly, rolling his eyes upward, “Just put the jacket on, you stubborn ass.”

Suddenly, Sasuke’s hand tightened again, and pushed Naruto’s head back, then to the side, exposing his neck to those vengeful eyes. Sasuke stepped forward and his teeth sank into the blonde’s flesh hard, and he clamped his jaw with enough force to draw out a cry of pain and alarm from Naruto’s lips. Naruto’s hands shot up to grab Sasuke’s arms, but it was futile. Sasuke was already tearing away at the skin between his teeth, sucking hard as he worked. 

“Sasuke,  _ fuck _ !” Naruto struggled against the Uchiha’s strong grip, but Sasuke only pulled away when he tasted copper on his tongue. Naruto’s face flushed as he grimaced, bringing his hand to his neck to find the mixture of his own blood and Sasuke’s saliva. He looked up at Sasuke who smirked humorlessly. 

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Naruto groaned as he stepped towards the door, bewildered but...slightly aroused.  _ Fuck _ . 

Sasuke brushed past Naruto and proceeded to make his way down the hall. Despite his anger and annoyance, he pulled the jacket on as he walked. Naruto’s scent engulfed him, and involuntarily, he breathed in the tangy, comforting scent deeply. 

“Looks nice on you,” Naruto muttered and leaned against the wall near the doorway. His hand was still at his neck. The mark wouldn’t last long, the nine tailed fox’s chakra would heal it quickly, but Sasuke was satisfied with the way Naruto winced.

“Shut up,” Sasuke slipped his shoes on and swung the door open. He paused, then glanced back at Naruto, who watched his movements intently. 

“What?” Naruto asked when he saw the hesitation on Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke’s eyes fell away, the annoyance and anger gone completely now as he spoke, “About last night…”

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. Just how much did the raven remember? His face felt warm as the events of last night flashed into his mind. It all rushed back to him again-- the kissing, the biting, the moaning...Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but then his lips pursed, as if he had changed his mind. He shook his head and his eyes came back up to look at the blonde.

“Nevermind.” Sasuke said in a flat tone that shattered the images instantly. Naruto’s eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he looked up at Sasuke. But the raven was already stepping out, no longer paying him any mind. The door slammed shut.

Naruto’s body deflated. Despite everything that has happened between them, Sasuke still prefers to guard himself. Naruto imagined ironclad walls surrounding the organ beating in Sasuke’s chest as he turned and stalked off toward the kitchen. He decided he would eat until the thoughts of Sasuke were replaced with the ache of an upset stomach. 

~~~~

“This is a C rank mission, Grandma Tsunade!” Naruto was miffed as he looked down at the scroll that Tsunade had tossed his way. Sasuke and Sakura stood on either side of Naruto, looking down at the scroll as well. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the text outlining the main objective of the mission: recover an artifact from a thief in the Land of Vegetables. 

“Lady Tsunade, this mission hardly needs three jonin,” Sakura spoke with a little more respect in her tone of voice, but she was doubtful as well, “Can’t you assign this to some chunin?” 

The Hokage’s eyes narrowed at the three ninjas who stood before her, “Are you questioning my competence?!” She rose to her feet quickly and the others backed away. 

“No! Not at all!” Sakura quickly worked to gloss over her mistake, “We’ll get right on this, Lady Hokage,” 

Naruto huffed and opened his mouth to speak again, but Sakura grabbed his arm and slammed her palm against his mouth quickly, dragging him out of the office. Sasuke glanced at the others before his eyes came back to Lady Tsunade's. They stared at each other quietly, both of them sensing the other’s hesitation. 

“Keep him safe, Sasuke.” Tsunade finally spoke, her voice was low and urgent. Sasuke nodded, his suspicions confirmed. It was no secret that Tsunade was protective over Naruto, but she wouldn’t go this far unless she had a bad feeling about something. Sasuke turned and left the office, shutting the door quietly behind him after glancing at Tsunade’s worried face one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUADDDDD SEVEENNNNN BABYYYYYYYY!


	19. Chapter 19

“This journey will be a long one,” Sakura smiled and turned to Sasuke as squad seven began to set up camp, “And we haven’t caught up in a while! Why don't you guys tell me about your recent adventures?” 

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He looked over at Sakura who sat on a tree log, staring up at him dreamily, her smile soft and genuine. She had used the term “you guys,” but her attention focused solely on him. He struggled to repress a sneer as he turned away. Sasuke quickly made the hand signs for his fire style jutsu and lit the campfire. Naruto, in the distance, was struggling to assemble the second tent that was meant for Sakura. Sasuke got to his feet and walked over to him, noticing what the issue was right away. 

“You’re missing a pole on this side, dobe,” Sasuke bent over to pick up the tent pole and came over to where the blonde was standing. 

Sakura watched, stunned, as Naruto and Sasuke worked together to assemble her tent. Their dynamic has definitely changed quite a lot. There was no open hostility, no aggressive insults, no shoving or punching. The men worked together like a well oiled machine, and she noticed that where Sasuke lacked, Naruto made up for it. And where Naruto struggled, Sasuke was there to step in. Her eyes followed their easy movements, and she blinked as she realized just how different these two really were. Like sun and moon, dark and light. And yet they just  _ worked _ . 

Once the men were done setting up, Sakura watched as they both gathered their gear and walked towards the stream nearby to fish for their meal. The men pulled their shirts off and cuffed their pants before wading into the water. She watched Naruto say something to Sasuke with an easy smirk which, in turn, caused an annoyed Sasuke to shove him into the water. Had she really been apart from them so long? When had they become so synchronized, so comfortable and familiar? In that moment, she envied Naruto even more than usual. Not only has he surpassed her ninja skills, but he has surpassed her with Sasuke, too. 

“Hey Sakura!” Naruto called out a moment later as he held up two big fish in each hand, his body was dripping wet, “Can you fire these up for us?!” 

As Naruto and Sasuke approached with the fish, Sakura noticed the way Sasuke lingered a few paces behind, watching Naruto as he walked up the low slope of the hill where their camp was set up. Naruto’s wet foot slipped and he stumbled, but before he could take a tumble, Sasuke was already grabbing his elbow and steadying him. Sakura’s eyes widened, and her heart fluttered. Of course, her heroic Sasuke was the one to catch that idiot. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled at the raven.  _ Sasuke’s so cool.  _

As Sasuke handed her the fish he had caught, she grinned up at him, “Wow,  _ three  _ fish! Your skills are endless, Sasuke-kun!” 

“Actually,” Sasuke’s voice was bored, but internally he exerted extra effort not to snap at her as he walked past her, “Naruto caught them. I just carried them here.” 

Naruto, who had been fanning the flames of the fire, looked up at Sakura and grinned, his damp hair still dripping. Sakura’s face flushed as she realized her mistake and she forced a smile back.  _ Oh. Okay. _

_ ~~~~~~ _

An hour later, Sakura was in her tent, changing into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. Naruto was still eating by the fire, his eyes closed as he savored every bite. It was late now, and the ninjas would be settling in to sleep soon. Sasuke watched the still shirtless Naruto from his position near their tent for a bit, enjoying the view, before he got to his feet and rummaged through his bag for a washcloth and a bar of soap. He had felt extra sticky and sweaty earlier that day due to the late afternoon heat, and he wanted to dip into the water and wash that feeling off of his body. He slipped away into the dark toward the babbling stream.

He pulled his shirt off as he walked down the hill. Usually Sasuke waited until everyone was asleep before he bathed during missions, but he was too tired to wait for later. He figured there wouldn’t be an issue as Naruto was busy stuffing his face and Sakura was in her tent, probably logging the journey’s details. To be safe, he wandered further along the stream, out of view of the camp site. 

He stripped quickly, leaving his clothes on a nearby boulder and waded into the water. He sucked in his breath. The water had gotten colder with the setting of the sun. He shivered and began to work the bar of soap in the water, getting a good lather going. He needed to bathe quickly. He could feel his toes become numb with the cold.

There was a snap of a twig nearby and Sasuke froze. Instantly, his sharingan was activated and he reached for the kunai knife that was strapped near his ankle. His eyes scoured his surroundings as he crouched slightly into the water. He internally groaned at his compromising situation as he searched for a threat. Then he saw it. Naruto was kneeling at the edge of the stream, washing his hands not far from where he was standing. Sasuke’s cheeks flushed but he lowered his kunai knife.  _ Great. _

Naruto’s head snapped up and their eyes met. The blonde grinned and straightened up, his body language completely smug as he stepped towards Sasuke. 

“Well,  _ hello _ , Sasuke!” Naruto put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head, his voice was tainted in laughter as he moved, “What are  _ you  _ up to?” 

Sasuke’s hand came down to shield his crotch. the other hand came up to motion for Naruto to stop walking, “Stay where you are, idiot!” 

Naruto paused, threw his head back and laughed in a manner that suggested he was  _ too  _ pleased at the situation he had walked in on. “What’s the matter? I’ve seen it before!” 

Sasuke’s face burned with embarrassment. He felt his stomach twist slightly as he glared at the blonde. “Naruto, do you want to die a slow, painful death or should I end it quickly for you?” Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth as Naruto began to walk towards him again. 

“Oh  _ please _ ,” Naruto purred as he stepped into the water, “Slow and painful,  _ always _ .”

In the light of the full moon, Naruto’s naked, chiseled torso looked pale. The sweatpants he had changed into were quickly soaking up the water as he tread slowly into the stream. Sasuke was torn between feeling slightly aroused and slightly panicked. 

“Naruto, what do you think you’re  _ doing _ ?” Sasuke hissed, his eyes snapped up to look towards the campsite not too far from where they were standing. His eyes strained, searching for a pink haired woman, that, fortunately, was not in sight.

“I’m testing the waters,” Naruto smirked with a shrug. Once the stream came up to his hips, he pulled his pants off and the men watched as the pants lazily floated down the stream before snagging on a drooping tree branch near them. Sasuke’s eyes came back to peer up at Naruto, who was now standing awfully close. 

Naruto’s hands came up, wet and cold, to cup his face, sending a small shiver down Sasuke’s spine. The raven’s eyes widened and his own hands shot up to grab Naruto’s wrists. Sasuke’s eyes flashed over to the campsite again, searching for any eyes that might be watching.

“Naruto, don’t-” 

“Stop talking,” Naruto’s voice was low, and his eyes were on Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke blinked, and he felt a rush of heat wash over his body as he recognized the hunger in Naruto’s eyes. 

Naruto was gentle when he lowered his head slightly to brush his lips against Sasuke’s. Slowly and cautiously, his kiss was a flutter of electricity running through Sasuke’s body. Sasuke’s eyelids fell shut, and Naruto’s lips brushed against his again, soft and probing. Sasuke made no move to pull away, and the hands that were wrapped around Naruto’s wrists fell away. Naruto pressed his lips on the raven’s, no longer testing Sasuke’s reactions as their lips locked, and Sasuke kissed him back. 

Sasuke stepped forward, the sound of the water moving around them as their bare bodies met was unnoticed. Sasuke’s hands came up to grab Naruto’s waist, his own cold, wet fingers sending shivers into Naruto’s upper body. Sasuke’s tongue rolled lightly against Naruto’s lower lip, and the blonde’s lips parted for him eagerly. Their kisses shifted from gentle to passionate as their tongues and teeth relentlessly explored every crevice of the other’s mouth. Naruto’s lips sent sparks and flames down Sasuke’s body, igniting his veins and stoking the fire growing within his core. 

The men’s bodies moulded together like warm clay, their breath heavy as they felt each other’s arousal grow hard and hot between them. Naruto’s teeth sank into Sasuke’s lower lip, tugging gently. He felt drunk as he leaned away slightly, putting an inch between their mouths. Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open, and his half-lidded gaze pierced into Naruto’s. A jolt of electricity rushed into Naruto’s pelvis, and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the fiery desire in the raven’s eyes. 

“Fuck..” Naruto breathed softly, and Sasuke’s lips curved into a small smirk. The raven leaned forward again, and their lips parted and melted against each other. Once. Twice. The sounds of their kisses were soft. The third kiss was longer, more intense. Sasuke’s hungry lips were hotter, wetter, persistent. Naruto’s head spun as the raven’s continuous kiss left him dazed and gasping for air.  _ Oh God.. _ Naruto’s soft groan poured into Sasuke’s mouth like smooth liquor, sending a wave of warmth and ecstasy down his body. Naruto’s hand fell to Sasuke’s neck, wrapping around his throat gently as he curled into him, wanting more of Sasuke in his mouth, on his hands, against his body. 

“Naruto! Sasuke!” Sakura’s voice rang out from the darkness, “Where did you guys go?” 

Sasuke and Naruto jumped apart, and the haze that fell over them quickly dissipated as they realized Sakura’s voice was close to the stream. Sasuke repressed the urge to groan with frustration. Naruto quickly grabbed his pants off of the branch, and Sasuke waded out of the water to pull his clothes on. The two men scrambled to get dressed (half dressed in Naruto’s case). 

“There you guys are,” Sakura’s head popped up from around a tree trunk just as Sasuke buttoned up his trousers. She stepped forward, “I was looking all over for you two! We have to get some rest now, it's late.” 

Sakura paused and her eyes went from Sasuke to Naruto and back, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, “Are you guys okay?” 

“Just cold,’ Naruto replied casually as he started to move towards the campsite. Sasuke followed suit, his bar soap and washcloth in his hands again. 

“Oh, sorry,” Sakura’s face flushed when she noticed what Sasuke held, “I didn’t know you guys were washing up.” 

Naruto and Sasuke were silent as they walked up the hill, Sakura a few paces behind them. She assumed they were quiet because they were tired. It had been a long day, after all. 

When they got back to the camp, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look. Sakura’s eyebrows shot up as she saw the men smile briefly and glance away quickly.  _ What the heck? _ Since when are these two best friends all of a sudden? Her eyes narrowed as she huffed. 

“Goodnight Sasuke!” She called out as Sasuke ducked into the tent. Naruto glanced up and he smiled at her before he ducked into the tent behind the raven. Sakura turned on her heels and went back to her own tent after she watched their tent flap zip closed.  _ Hmph.  _ Naruto was so lucky to share a tent with her beloved Sasuke. 

Once inside the tent, Naruto shivered violently. Sasuke grabbed a blanket and held it out to the blonde, his eyes avoiding the man’s gaze. 

“Change out of those pants,” Sasuke murmured, his eyes sweeping over the dripping wet sweats, “And put a shirt on for fuck’s sake. You’re going to catch a cold like this.” 

Naruto smirked and took the blanket, he kept voice low when he spoke, “You’re going to avoid eye contact from now on?” 

_ Just until my erection dies down. _ Sasuke turned away, his cheeks flushing. His response drew out a soft laugh from Naruto, who was now pulling out a dry pair of pants from his bag. 

They were quiet as Naruto changed. When he finally pulled a shirt on, Sasuke looked up at the man who now stood yawning and scratching the back of his head. Naruto still seemed to be shivering, but not as badly. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sat down beside the raven. 

“We’re not going to talk about it, right?” Naruto whispered as he looked straight ahead. 

“No.” Sasuke’s quiet reply was flat, his eyes on the blanket that hugged Naruto’s body. 

Naruto crawled into his sleeping bag silently. On his face was an expression that Sasuke couldn’t discern. They laid there quietly for a moment before the silence was broken again by Naruto turning to face the man beside him.

“Kiss me again,” Naruto whispered, his eyes searching Sasuke’s. 

Sasuke’s brows furrowed, “What?” 

“Kiss me again,” Naruto repeated, his voice low but unwavering. There wasn’t a question on his lips, there wasn’t any doubt about what he wanted. 

Sasuke blinked at the boldness of Naruto’s request. He glanced down at Naruto’s lips and then up into his eyes, “Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” Naruto smiled lightly. 

No he wasn’t. He couldn’t be. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at him. Naruto leaned in slightly, his breath warm on Sasuke’s cheeks. Sasuke’s body shifted and he turned to face Naruto. He smiled as an idea crossed his mind. 

“Say please.” Sasuke’s grin was hard to repress as he watched Naruto blink in confusion. 

“What?” 

“Say please, dobe,” Sasuke whispered, leaning closer to Naruto. There was a glimmer of genuine humor in his eyes. 

“Fuck off, Teme.” 

Sasuke laughed softly, and Naruto’s stomach fluttered at the sound. The raven’s breath fell on Naruto’s lips, tempting and delicious. Naruto bit his lip softly as he watched the beautiful features of the man mere inches away from him. 

“Fine,” He breathed out, his voice was almost inaudible, “Please.”

Sasuke’s laughter paused and he raised an eyebrow at Naruto. The raven’s cheeks flushed as he noticed Naruto’s eyes on his mouth, watching intently. Sasuke’s lips curled into a small smile and leaned forward to kiss the blonde gently. Their lips lingered for a moment, and then Sasuke pulled away. Their eyes met, and Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken. 

“Again.” Naruto’s voice was tired and his eyes were half closed as he looked at the raven. Sasuke obliged, leaning in once again to press his lips to the eager, soft mouth that kissed him back so intensely. This kiss lasted a few minutes, and their mouths came together passionately, repeatedly. There was no sexual intent behind the kisses. There was only warmth and affection as they lost themselves in this quiet secret, intimate and caring. It was as if they were in their own world, miles and miles away. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than usual, but I think you'll appreciate this one. 
> 
> Goodnight my little cum slut xx

Naruto’s face was buried in the crook of Sasuke’s neck as he slept, his shallow breath warm against the raven’s pale, exposed skin. Their bodies had somehow found their way out of the sleeping bags, and they ended up with their legs intertwined. Sasuke laid awake, his fingers unconsciously running through Naruto’s hair as he stared up at the tent’s nylon ceiling. His ears were strained, listening for any noises outside of the tent. He hadn’t slept that night, and he didn’t intend on sleeping until they reached the village safely. 

Sasuke’s thoughts had drifted to Lady Tsunade continually throughout the night. He wondered what she was worried about, and why she had deemed it necessary for Naruto to leave the village. He thought it might have something to do with the festival, but...Sasuke blinked slowly. What would happen at a festival? Well...he supposed anything could happen in that kind of chaos. 

Naruto stirred a bit, and Sasuke’s eyes fell to the blonde man asleep in his arms. He felt his stomach flutter. _Keep him safe, Sasuke._ The Hokage’s words echoed in his ears as he stared at Naruto’s serene face. Sasuke tilted his head forward and kissed Naruto’s forehead lightly. His thoughts flashed back to the Land of Snow, Naruto sleeping in his hospital room. His tear streaked, tired face was burned into Sasuke’s memory. Sasuke felt his stomach twist as he remembered how Naruto had hugged him, apologizing for not doing enough for him. Sasuke frowned. 

Outside of the tent, he heard Sakura stir and wake. The rustling of her clothes and the sound of her sleeping bag unzipping was like an alarm clock, signaling to Sasuke that the night was over, and he would have to return to reality. Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s resting face once more, memorizing the way his eyelids fluttered, the way his lips were slightly parted, the way his breath felt on his neck. He bit his lip, not wanting to wake him or shatter the moment. Sakura’s movements were growing more noisy, and he could hear her coming out of her tent. He wished he could hit snooze and stay like this for a while longer. But the universe wasn’t that kind to Sasuke. 

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, extricating himself from the blonde’s arms and distancing himself, just as Sakura called out to them. 

“Sasuke! Naruto! Wake up, we have to get going!” 

Naruto’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up, yawning quietly and scratching the back of his head. Sasuke’s gaze fell away from the blonde and he unzipped the tent’s flap to find Sakura’s face inches from his. Her cheeks turned a bright pink color and she smiled up at him. Sasuke blinked at her blankly. 

“Good morning, Sasuke-kun!”Sakura chirped, “Did you sleep okay?” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the woman who was much too cheerful at such an early hour. She blinked and glanced away after a few beats, realizing she wasn’t going to get an answer. 

“Naruto,” She craned her neck to look at the blonde man who was rubbing his eyes, “Could you collect some wood for the fire?” 

“Of course, Sakura-chan,” Naruto’s voice was sleepy, but he crawled out of the tent. Sasuke followed him out. 

“Great! Sasuke, let’s go to the stream and get some fish!” She grinned at Sasuke again, and he suppressed a groan. _This really is going to be a long journey._

~~~~~

The Land of Vegetables was breathtaking, embedded in the most beautiful mountain region in the West. The squad walked into the threshold of the village from whence the mission was requested. The land was green and lavish, full of forests, trees, and gardens. There were homely cabins, shops and bridges strewn throughout the land, but aside from that, it was as though the humans that inhabited it left the land intentionally pure and untouched to the best of their abilities. 

“This Land has no hidden village,” Sakura was telling Naruto as they walked along the path towards the palace of the woman who requested their help, “They depend solely on their isolation as their main defense. When they do need help, they reach out to villages with whom they export the most goods. The leaf village is one of them,” 

“Do we know what was stolen?” Naruto asked as his eyes swept over their surroundings. 

“The scroll says it’s an expensive artifact that belongs to the daimyō, Haruna,” Sakura turned to smile at Naruto, “You remember her, don’t you Naruto? You once helped her take back control of this land after an invasion when you were a genin.” 

Naruto squinted as he searched his memories, then he smiled fondly, “Ah, yes. She pretended to be a man!” 

Sakura laughed softly and nodded. When they finally reached the feudal lord’s palace, Haruna greeted them at the entrance. She beamed brightly when she saw Naruto. 

“My, you’ve grown so much, Naruto!” She clasped her hands together and grinned, “You’ve gotten so tall and handsome!” 

Naruto chuckled softly and he embraced the woman whose life he had saved so many years ago. She squeezed him like a sister welcoming a little brother home. “You must be so hungry and tired! Come inside!” 

As they walked into the palace, the aroma of food filled their noses and beckoned them in with watering mouths and a promise of comfort. As they walked in, two men walked out carrying backpacks overflowing with vegetables and goods. One of the men bumped into Sasuke and a head of cabbage rolled out of his bag. Sasuke bent to pick up the cabbage and handed it back to the man, who nodded politely, his headband, speckled with four circles in a neat pattern, flashed brightly. Sasuke nodded back and proceeded to follow Haruna through the foyer and towards the dining room. 

“We’ve prepared a meal fit for a king,” Haruna grinned and glanced at Naruto, her voice teasing, “It’s fit for a hyperactive, hungry brat as well.” 

The dining room was impressive to say the least. Sakura’s eyes widened in delight as her eyes wandered around the room. There were vines that covered the walls and the ceiling, and a large wooden table intricately carved. The table was lined with various vegetarian dishes, ranging from udon noodle soup to eggplant curry. Naruto felt his stomach cry out with joy as his eyes feasted on the sight of the many different, spectacular dishes. 

“Please,” Haruna gestured for the squad to take their seats, her eyes curling upwards and she smiled, “Let us eat and catch up!”

~~~~~~~~

“And this message will reach Hokage Tsunade within two days?” Sasuke asked the messenger ninja who was tucking away the letter Sasuke handed him only moments ago. 

“Yes, sir,” The messenger said with a curt nod, “We pride ourselves on always being punctual, sir,” 

Sasuke nodded and the messenger turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the palace’s foyer. Once he disappeared past the palace gates, Sasuke turned and headed back towards the room squad seven would occupy. The room was decorated with, for lack of a better word, nature. Flowers and vines covered the walls, and potted plants were the main decoration items scattered around the room. Splitting the room was a traditional style shoji, with translucent sheets on a lattice frame. _At least everyone will get their own bed._

When he walked through the door, Sakura was teaching Naruto how to fold fitted sheets. Naruto was holding up the sheet, and she stood in front of him with her own sheet. Her hands moved quickly as she demonstrated it for him. 

When she was done, she held up the neatly folded sheet dramatically. “Ta-da!” She grinned, “Okay Naruto, now you try it!” 

Naruto squinted and he looked down at his own sheet, then he began to slowly imitate what Sakura did. Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde man struggle to remember the steps, and when he grew frustrated, he gave up and rolled the sheet, his hands moving in a twirling motion. Sasuke almost chuckled when Naruto held up the mess he made in his hands with an impressed look on his face. 

“Ta-da!” He beamed at Sakura, who shook her head with disappointment. 

“Not quite.” Sakura huffed, 

“What do you mean? It looks exactly the same!” 

“Don’t insult me, baka!” Sakura snatched the sheet away from him as he laughed. 

Sasuke shook his head at the interaction as he walked to the other side of the room. He could still hear his teammates talking through the thin room divider, and he listened as he began to change out of his shinobi uniform. 

“These sheets are so soft.” Naruto's voice sounded like he was mildly impressed, and Sasuke heard the rustling of fabric. 

“They’re organic cotton sheets,” Sakura chirped, “These people use all natural products using the resources of the land they cultivate. It’s every tree hugger’s dream.” 

“I wonder if they export their sheets to the Land of Snow,” Naruto sounded as if he was lost in thought, “They have comfortable sheets there, too.”

“Actually,” Sakura’s scholarly tone slightly irked Sasuke, “They don’t do any kind of business transactions with the Land of Snow. The authorities of those lands had a falling out a while back and they stopped exporting and importing goods from each other.” 

There was a knock at the door, and Sasuke heard it swing open. Haruna’s voice rang through the room cheerfully as Sasuke stepped around the shoji and leaned against the back wall. 

“How are you guys settling in?” She smiled brightly at the ninjas in the room, her lilac colored eyes crinkled around the edges gently, “Is there anything you guys need?” 

Sakura smiled politely and shook her head, “We’re fine, Lady Haruna.”

“Say, Haruna,” Naruto spoke up from where he was sitting on Sakura’s temporary bed, “What was stolen from you?” 

Haruna’s smile faltered and her hand came up to her chest, as if clutching something that was no longer there, “My father’s amulet. It was the only keepsake I had left that those Janin didn’t take. It’s been passed down for generations. It’s priceless.” 

Naruto smiled reassuringly at the woman who wore an expression of sorrow, “Don’t worry, we’ll get it back for you, Haruna.” 

Haruna’s eyes met the blonde’s and she smiled at him fondly, that same smile that was often directed at Naruto by everyone he has come to help in his lifetime, that same smile of admiration and warmth saved for those who walk into the lives of others and touch their hearts. Sasuke’s gaze fell on Naruto, his stomach fluttering lightly at the sight of the man who so boldly made promises to the people and worked tirelessly to keep them. _He would make a great Hokage, someday._

“I know, Naruto,” She replied confidently.

~~~~~

Naruto laid awake that night staring at the intricate pattern of interlacing vines on the ceiling of the bedroom. The room was well lit by a skylight window that allowed the moonlight to stream into the room and illuminate the beautiful flowers that decorated the room. Naruto counted the flowers, but he was still restless. On the other side of the divider, he could hear Sakura snoring. He grinned. How could such a pretty girl make such an ugly ruckus? 

Naruto’s head turned to the other bed on his side of the shoji. Sasuke’s body was motionless, but Naruto could sense he was still awake. He wondered what kept the raven from sleeping. Slowly, Naruto sat up. The bedsheet beneath him rustled quietly and he watched as Sasuke’s head turned to the direction the sound came from. Their eyes met, and Naruto smirked lightly at the man with blood red eyes that seemed to pierce into his skin. 

Naruto slowly got to his feet, moving quietly towards the door of the bedroom. Sasuke’s brows furrowed as he followed the silent movements of the blonde ninja across the bedroom. When he got to the door, Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke, a twinkle of a challenge in his eye, before he stepped out of the room. Sasuke sat up in his bed. He paused for a moment, debating whether or not to follow Naruto. 

The debate lasted approximately five seconds. He got to his feet and silently walked out of the room. Once outside of the bedroom, he eyes scanned the dimly lit hallway. Naruto stood a few feet away, leaning against the wall. He had known Sasuke would eventually follow him out, it was only a matter of how long he would make him wait. Sasuke silently admonished himself. He should have at least waited a _minute_. 

Naruto’s easy smirk spread over his face as their eyes met. Silently, the blonde straightened up and began to walk backwards, his eyes darkening with mischief as he slid his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. Naruto’s eyes slowly trailed down Sasuke’s body, lingering on his crotch before coming back up to meet his eyes again. Sasuke’s face flushed and eyes glanced around the hall before his own hands were shoved into his pockets. He followed Naruto down the hall, keeping a slow pace and an expression of indifference. 

They moved wordlessly through the palace, their footsteps silent and light. Sasuke wondered if Naruto even knew where he was going. Naruto turned around and began to walk faster, glancing over his shoulder at Sasuke with amusement. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he continued to follow the blonde quietly. When they got to the end of the hallway, Naruto held up a hand and they both came to a halt. The blonde craned his head around the corner, searching for palace guards, before he began to walk again. 

They finally came to a double door, and Naruto pushed it open and motioned for Sasuke to go on ahead of him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Naruto, but he walked past the blonde and entered what appeared to be the world’s most lavish garden. The courtyard they stepped into was enormous. Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat as his eyes drank in the beautiful sight of the aesthetic topiary. Shrubs and bushes were turned into living sculptures, in different shapes and sizes, and strewn about the garden of various flowers and plants. There was a fountain, at the center of it all, and at the center of the fountain was a marble sculpture of Ōkuninushi-no-Kami, the Japanese god of love. 

Naruto shut the doors before he stepped up beside Sasuke, his eyes sweeping over the courtyard as well before they settled upon the raven. 

“How did you-” 

“I’ve been here before, many years ago,” Naruto whispered, his eyes remained on Sasuke who was still taking in the beautiful scene around him, “Do you want to see my favorite part?” 

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, and their eyes met briefly before he nodded and looked away. Naruto began to walk, and Sasuke fell into step behind him. His eyes were no longer wandering around the courtyard, but instead they watched Naruto’s body. His black shirt was a bit too tight around the shoulders, but he found that he liked the way Naruto’s muscles rippled against the fabric when his arms swung. 

Naruto led Sasuke to a small pond in the corner of the courtyard that was surrounded by orchids and marble slabs. There was an intricately carved stone bench near the pond, and Naruto sat down. Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, relaxed and easy. He looked up at Sasuke, who stood with an air of nonchalance, hands still in his pockets as he looked down at the blonde. Naruto’s eyes shifted pointedly towards the pond, and Sasuke’s gaze followed.

In the pond, there was movement. The long, flowing fins of a single bright orange koi fish gracefully moved in the water. Sasuke crouched near the edge of the pond, and his eyes followed the fish. There was more movement and Sasuke’s eyes followed the motion to find another koi fish, ink black and slightly smaller. Sasuke sighed softly, mesmerized. The two fish circled each other before they quickly disappeared into the darker, deeper parts of the pond, bright orange and black fins swishing in the water elegantly. 

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, who watched him intently from his spot on the bench. Their eyes met, and Naruto’s slow smile made Sasuke’s heart skip. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the bench. Naruto slid over to make room for the raven, who plopped down beside him and crossed his legs at his ankles. They sat quietly for a moment, the only noise was the trickling of the water fountain in the distance and their soft breathing. The night was chilly, but neither of them cared. 

“Why is this your favorite part?” Sasuke’s voice was hushed when he spoke, his eyes looking straight ahead. 

“Koi,” Naruto’s answer was simple, and he said it as if it required no further explanation. Sasuke couldn’t hold back a smirk as he glanced over at the blonde man whose eyes were fixated on the pond before them. 

“Dobe,” Sasuke chuckled, “They’re just fish.” 

Naruto shook his head, but he didn’t reply. Sasuke's eyes fell back to the pond, where the two fish had reappeared. _Well, they_ **_are_ ** _beautiful. I’ll give him that._

A cool wind blew over them and Naruto shivered. Almost instinctively, Sasuke moved closer to the blonde and their shoulders brushed lightly. Naruto’s eyes glanced over at Sasuke, who continued to look straight ahead with an expression of indifference, his eyes following the movements of the koi. He could see Naruto staring at his profile from his peripheral vision, and he repressed the urge to smile. 

A small drop of water fell and rolled slowly down Sasuke’s cheek and onto his jaw. Both men looked up at the sky, and within seconds, the rain was coming down heavily. In a matter of moments, they were both drenched. 

“Let’s go back inside,” Naruto stood and held out his hand towards Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and looked down at the hand extended to him before he looked back up at Naruto who stood soaking wet and shivering before him. Slowly, hesitantly, the raven reached up and took his hand. Naruto pulled him up and suddenly he was engulfed in the blonde’s arms. Naruto’s lips found his, and his gentle kiss sent waves of warmth through Sasuke’s body. 

“Idiot,” Sasuke breathed out softly when Naruto pulled away slightly, “You can’t just go around kissing people,” 

Naruto nodded, “That’s why I only go around kissing heartless bastards.”

Sasuke smirked and he kissed Naruto’s lips again softly. Another cold wind swept over them and Naruto shivered again, his brows furrowed slightly. 

“Alright, let’s go inside before you get sick, dumbass.” Sasuke pulled away and they began walking back towards the double doors. 

“I’m never sick for long, you know,” Naruto’s voice trailed off, and he grinned charmingly when Sasuke shot him a questioning look, “You can stay with me out here a bit longer…” 

Sasuke shook his head, and he swung open the doors, “Get inside, dobe.” 

They walked down the hallway quietly, dripping water on the stone floor as they went along. Once again, they were quiet, and once again Sasuke followed Naruto because he was the only one of the two of them who knew where he was going. They came to a door at the end of a hall and Naruto stepped inside, reaching out to pull Sasuke in with him. 

The washroom they were in was empty, and Sasuke’s gaze fell on Naruto whose eyes were once again trailing down the raven’s body. Sasuke’s cheeks flushed and he leaned against the wall as Naruto’s eyes undressed him. When their eyes met again, Sasuke’s brow shot up and he smirked. 

“Are you done?” The raven whispered. Naruto laughed softly and shook his head and he pointed to the showers on the opposite end of the washroom. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head silently, despite his grin. 

Naruto began to walk backwards towards the showers, his hands fell to the hem of his wet shirt and he slipped it off smoothly, tossing it aside. Sasuke watched as Tsunade’s necklace bounced against the tan, smooth skin of Naruto’s chest and settled just below his collarbone. Sasuke’s eyes traveled down to the blonde’s glistening abdomen before moving back up to search Naruto’s face. Naruto’s playful smirk and teasing eyes kept Sasuke mesmerized. The raven began to slowly walk towards the blonde, a smirk finding its way to his lips as well. 

Naruto reached down and untied the drawstrings of his sweatpants, and Sasuke’s eyes followed the movement. The man’s soft chuckle brought the raven’s eyes back up to his face. 

“My eyes are up here, you pervert,” Naruto’s voice low and warm. He stepped into the shower and shut the stall door. It did very little to cover him, as the stall was only made to block the view of his crotch from others in the washroom. Sasuke laughed softly, and the sound of the laughter sent a wave of pleasure over Naruto’s ears. Naruto’s sweatpants fell around his ankles and he stepped out of them and pushed them away from the tiled floor of the shower. 

Sasuke felt his cheeks get warm as he realized the only thing blocking his view of Naruto’s manhood was a slab of wood that hung from a single hinge a few feet away. Naruto reached out and turned the cool, metal knob near his hip, and the hot water beat down on him. Sasuke watched the water glide down that perfectly toned body, soaking every inch and sliding through every crevice. For a moment, he envied water. 

Naruto turned towards the shower head and tilted his head back, his eyes closed as the water rushed down his neck and danced around his chest and stomach. Sasuke bit his lip, and before he gave himself the chance to think about it too hard, he began to pull his own clothes off as he watched Naruto run his fingers through his hair and glance over at him with half lidded, seductive eyes. **_Sinful._ **

Sasuke swung the stall door open and he stepped into the shower. Naruto’s eyes flew open and he chuckled smugly as Sasuke pinned him against the wall with his bare body, his hips pressing against Naruto’s. The blonde opened his mouth, probably to say something snarky, and Sasuke’s lips pressed against his. There was a small, startled hum that escaped Naruto’s mouth, his brows furrowing at the intensity of the kiss. He recovered in only a second, kissing Sasuke back with the same passion and heat. 

Sasuke’s hands came up and cupped Naruto’s jaw, his tongue exploring the blonde’s mouth with newfound excitement. Naruto groaned softly at the aggression behind the kiss, and his body came alive with jolts of electricity as he felt Sasuke’s other hand slide down his abdomen and towards his quickly hardening member. Sasuke’s hand wrapped around Naruto, hot and tight, drawing another groan from the blonde whose hands shot up to grip Sasuke’s biceps to steady himself at the sudden wave of pleasure and heat running through him. Lips locked, their tongues curled and twisted, their breath heavy and mixing, as they explored each other, searching for each other’s moans. 

The steam was thick in the air and their breaths turned into gasps with every touch, every press, every bite, the heat building between them quickly. _Oh, God..._ Naruto fell into a haze as Sasuke’s smooth hand began to rub against him, his up and down movements sending another jolt of arousal and pleasure into Naruto’s core. 

Sasuke’s lips fell to Naruto’s jaw and trailed quickly down his neck, sucking and licking on his flesh eagerly, his hunger both overwhelming and intoxicating the blonde. Naruto’s head fell back against the wall, his eyes still closed as he tried to regain some control over his shuddering body, his moans falling from his lips unrestrained and husky. Sasuke moved faster, the water around them letting that pale, strong hand move with ease. He bent lower, sucking on Naruto’s skin until he found his hardened nipple, and his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh and drew another delicious moan from Naruto’s parted lips. 

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and the blonde looked down at him with half lidded eyes. Sasuke smirked and he fell to his knees before him. Naruto felt the tension in his core rise with anticipation as the raven brought the tip of his member to his mouth and kissed it softly. _Oh, fuck..._ the sight alone was enough to send a fire into his loins. Sasuke’s tongue slowly swirled around his tip, the raven’s dark eyes never leaving Naruto’s as he pressed his flattened tongue against the slit slowly. Naruto bit his lip as a deep groan was jerked out of his mouth. 

Sasuke wrapped his lips around the tip, watching as Naruto’s lips parted with shock and pleasure, his cheeks flushing bright pink. Sasuke felt his own member stir and throb at the blonde’s reaction. Sasuke took Naruto fully into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the shaft, the taste of Naruto’s pre-come lighting his body on fire. Naruto arched, his head falling back in ecstasy at the sensation of Sasuke’s hot mouth engulfing him completely, his body tensed as he braced himself against the wall with one hand. Waves of intense pleasure shot through Naruto’s body, and he gasped loudly as Sasuke began to suck, his head bobbing. The raven’s eyelids fell shut, and he moaned against Naruto’s throbbing member, sending vibrations up his shaft. Naruto's body shuddered, and Sasuke’s hand came up to hold Naruto’s hip against the wall. 

“Oh fuck, Sasuke…” Naruto cried out as Sasuke took him in deeper, his movements growing quicker. At the sound of his name laced with pleasure and desperation, Sasuke lowered his head and let the tip of the dripping member hit the back of his throat. Naruto’s body shuddered a little more violently, the sharp pleasure coursing through his body was almost painful.

“Sasuke, fuck! _Please_...” Naruto cried out. He didn’t know what he was begging for but his body was overwhelmed, his brain was scrambled, and he couldn’t think anymore. Sasuke hummed with pleasure against his member, the vibrations made him tremble, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as the raven sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, his hand coming up to massage his base. This went on for a few more minutes, and Sasuke marveled at how easily the blonde came undone.

“Oh, God, don’t stop!” Naruto’s face flushed a deep shade of red, and his body burned as he felt the pressure in his core spill over, and before he could pull away, he was shooting his hot come into Sasuke’s ready and eager mouth. Naruto’s body jerked violently as he orgasmed, and he cried out Sasuke’s name when he felt the raven swallow him up and continue to suck, milking his throbbing member. Naruto couldn’t take it anymore, and he struggled against Sasuke’s grip on his hip, trying to escape the painful pleasure that shot through his sensitive member. 

Sasuke finally pulled away, and Naruto sagged against the wall, his knees almost giving out underneath him. Sasuke stood and grabbed Naruto’s elbows, steadying him. The steamy air along with Naruto’s still throbbing body made breathing harder than usual, and he felt himself lean against Sasuke. The raven grinned, basking in the noises of satisfaction and pleasure that were still falling out of the blonde’s mouth. The response pleased him. 

Sasuke reached out and turned off the water. Naruto finally looked up into the raven’s eyes, his cheeks flushed. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward to kiss Naruto gently, his tongue gliding over his soft lips. Naruto’s mouth parted and he groaned softly when he tasted himself on the raven’s tongue. _God, yes...._

When they finally pulled apart, Sasuke stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that hung on a nearby rack to wrap around his waist. He tossed a towel to Naruto, who was still trying to recover, leaning against the wall of the shower. 

“What was _that_?” Naruto breathed, his eyes following the raven’s movements as he collected their clothes that lay strewn across the floor of the washroom. Sasuke chuckled softly, and his eyes met Naruto’s briefly before he started to walk towards the door. 

  
“That was _me_ testing the waters,” Sasuke replied as he leaned against the door to hold it open for Naruto, “Let’s go to bed, dobe.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I read over my work and I blush. This shit is scandalous. 
> 
> Y'all really out here reading this shit?? 
> 
> Anyway, a note for my precious, innocent readers: The smut is in the beginning of this chapter rather than the end. Cover your eyes, baby. 
> 
> For my little whore ass readers: enjoy >;) 
> 
> All the love xx

When Naruto and Sasuke got back to their room, Sakura’s snores were still just as loud and constant. The men exchanged looks of simultaneous relief and amusement. They made their way back over to their side of the room, stealthy and careful so as to avoid waking the woman deep in slumber on the other side of the translucent divider. 

Sasuke pulled his towel away from his waist and began to run it over the rest of his body. Naruto’s eyes fell to the man’s still stiff member, and he smirked up at the raven. Sasuke’s cheeks warmed despite the fact that he had grown accustomed to Naruto’s watchful eyes and teasing smiles. He was startled when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him towards the bed, his lips kissing his ear softly. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke murmured softly, his head whipping around to listen for movement on Sakura’s end, “Stop, wai-”

“Don’t speak,” Naruto breathed against the raven’s ear, his voice low enough for only Sasuke to hear.

Naruto’s lips pressed against Sasuke’s, cutting off his frantic whispering, and he pushed him back against the bed. When Naruto pulled away, his hand came up to Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed when he looked up to the blonde who brought his finger to his own lips in a silencing motion. Sasuke's eyes flashed to the shoji before coming back up to meet Naruto’s warm sapphire gaze, glimmering with mischief. The blonde was now hovering over him, one of his knees came down between Sasuke’s thighs and pushed them further apart. 

Naruto’s hand fell away from Sasuke’s mouth and came down to wrap around his member, his touch soft like silk as he slowly dragged his hand down to Sasuke’s base. Sasuke felt his face burn, his eyes fixated on Naruto’s hand, those long slender fingers moving painstakingly slow. Naruto’s eyes were locked on Sasuke’s face, and he watched the raven’s teeth sink into his lower lip when he squeezed his shaft in his palm. He kept his ears on full alert, listening to Sakura’s continuous snores. 

Naruto slowly brought his hand to his own mouth, and Sasuke’s eyes followed the movement as Naruto dragged his flattened tongue against his palm. Sasuke’s member twitched, a jolt of arousal running through his pelvis as he met Naruto’s wicked eyes. The blonde dropped his hand again and this time, when he wrapped his hand around Sasuke, the warmth of his slick saliva pressed against the heated flesh, pulling a soft gasp out of the raven’s mouth. Naruto kept his movements slow and deliberate as he dragged his hand up and down, never pulling his eyes off Sasuke’s face. He watched as the raven’s head fell back against the pillows, his eyes falling shut. 

Naruto leaned down and wrapped the head of Sasuke’s member with his soft, hot lips. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed and he sucked in a quiet, shaky breath. Naruto pulled away, a glimmering strand of saliva still connecting his lips to Sasuke’s tip. The blonde’s hand came back up and skillfully collected the slick fluid, dragging it down the rest of Sasuke’s length. The raven’s breath hitched in his throat, and he found it harder and harder to stay quiet as Naruto’s hot hand worked his member so lustfully, unhurried and carefully measured.  _ Feels so fucking good... _

The raven’s breathing was gradually growing heavier, his chest rising and falling. Sasuke reached down and wrapped his hand around Naruto’s firm grip, and he looked down at the blonde with pleading eyes, his body no longer able to bear such a slow pace. Naruto’s smirk came easily and he allowed Sasuke’s hand to guide his movement, desperately trying to speed up his pumps. Naruto suddenly clenched his fist hard, and Sasuke’s hand flew up to his mouth to muffle a deep, loud groan, his eyes rolling back. Naruto glanced in the direction of Sakura’s bed, listening for any signs of her stirring. Nothing. 

Naruto sped up his pace, and Sasuke bit into his palm to restrain his sighs and moans, his back arching up.. Waves of pleasure fell over him and engulfed him in flames. He felt beads of sweat form along his temple and roll down to his sharp jawline. Naruto’s other hand came down to squeeze and massage Sasuke’s balls, sending a violent shudder down the raven’s body. Sasuke turned his head into the pillow, burying his face as he moaned softly into the fluffy cushion, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Naruto’s head dipped again, and Sasuke’s body once again responded eagerly, writhing and squirming, his hips bucking upwards as his member was encased in a maddeningly wet and hot sheath. Naruto’s mouth was tight around him, and his body was overwhelmed when the blonde began to suck on him lightly. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t even restrain the deep groan that rushed out of his mouth and was muffled by his pillow. His fingers fell and tangled in a golden mass of hair, and he melted in Naruto’s mouth instantly, his body trembling as the heat and pleasure rolled through it intensely, growing greater and greater with every passing second.  _ Oh, fuck, Naruto… _

Sasuke couldn’t bear it any longer. He bit into the pillow and a cry of desperate hunger and need was released as he came. Naruto watched as his usually stoic, composed Sasuke came undone at the seams, his body jolting and trembling violently as his hot, heavy load continuously flowed into Naruto’s mouth and dribbled down his chin.  _ Mmm… _

When he was empty and sated, Naruto pulled away, collecting Sasuke’s come in his mouth. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his breath heavy and his face glowing with a bright blush. The blonde smirked and his thumb came up the raven’s chin. He pressed their lips together, and Sasuke groaned softly as he felt his own seed spill into parted mouth.  _ Oh,  _ **_fuck_ ** _ yes...!  _ His body jolted with another wave of arousal and pleasure as he swallowed up every last drop Naruto let flow past his lips. 

When the blonde pulled away, Sasuke was an absolute mess, dazed and shaking. His body was still radiating with bliss. Naruto kissed Sasuke’s forehead softly and got to his feet. Sasuke watched as the blonde made his way over to his own bed, his movements smug as he glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke before climbing in.  _ Fucking bastard _ . Sasuke felt his body sag with exhaustion, and before he knew it, he had drifted off into a deep, satisfied slumber. 

~~~~~~

“The men that took the amulet left this behind,” Haruna held up a kunai knife that was bedazzled with rhinestones. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the tackiness of it all, his annoyance flared as he looked at the disrespectful treatment of the kunai knife. “My hound has learned the scent, and he can guide you to the thieves that stole my amulet.” 

Naruto nodded and got to his feet. He smiled lightly as he spoke, “We’ll get it for you in no time, Haruna.” 

Sakura also nodded and got to her feet as well, her eyes determined. Haruna smiled and turned her head, then she put her lips together and a soft whistle rang through the air. They heard the dog’s scrambling, excited footsteps before they saw the little creature shoot through the door, his tail wagging and his tongue flopping as he panted at the strangers. 

Naruto beamed and he instantly crouched, one of his knees touching the ground as he reached for the dog that so happily bounded over to him, a ball of unrestrained energy and love. Naruto chuckled softly as his hands moved over the dog’s fur. The little hound yipped and jumped, trying to to lick the blonde’s chin and cheeks. Sasuke, who watched from a distance, felt his gut wrench at the sight of this adorable interaction. He almost felt his teeth rot from the sweetness of it all. Beside him, Sakura giggled softly. 

Haruna whistled again, sharp and piercing. The giddy dog suddenly froze, and his demeanor shifted into one of a well trained, and behaved professional. He sat obediently and stared up at the three strangers in the room. 

“Maki, come.” Haruna commanded, and the dog turned to walk over calmly to Haruna’s side. She knelt and held the kunai to his nose. The dog took one whiff, the scent already familiar, and he growled lowly. Haruna smiled and looked up at the leaf shinobi, “Ready?”

Naruto nodded, “Go!” Haruna cried out, and in a flash, the hound leapt forward and bounded out of the room, the three ninjas in hot pursuit. 

~~~~~

Maki didn’t stop until the ninjas reached a clearing at the top of a mountain, where there was a large abandoned cabin that was covered in shrubs and moss. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look, and instantly they began to scour the perimeter for any hostels outside of the cabin. Sakura stood aside, Maki in her arms now as she waited for the men’s clear signal. It only took moments for Naruto to pop his around from a tree trunk and motion that all was clear. The three ninjas crept up towards the cabin. 

Sakura was the first to peer into the window, her bright green eyes searching inside the dark room. In the far corner, two men sat at a table, counting money. A third man leaned leisurely in the doorway, picking his nails with a kunai knife, two swords strapped to his back. He seemed to be in charge. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, and held up three fingers. Sasuke’s eyes looked to Naruto who was tightening his headband, a determined and excited glint in his eye. Sasuke smirked, humorless and cold as he unsheathed the kunai knife strapped to his thigh. 

In a matter of seconds, the cabin was infiltrated by leaf shinobi, windows shattering and smoke bombs exploding. The three thieves inside sprang for their weapons, alarmed but ready for a fight. 

“Evacuate the building!” One of them shouted, and they scattered towards the exits. 

As the smoke cleared, Sakura leapt into action. Her hand clenched into a fist and connected with the jaw of the man who called out to his comrades. He was blindsided, and when the strength behind the punch settled into his jaw, he was knocked right into the floor of the cabin. The wood panel beneath his tumbling body flew in various directions, and he cried out in pain. 

Sasuke, on the other side of the cabin, was already knocking his opponent into the air, his foot connecting with the man’s chin. His eyes flashed red, and he leapt into the air with him, his leg connected with the man’s stomach and sent him falling at an incredible speed, “Lion’s Barrage!” 

The man hit the ground with a thundering crash, his lips parted, and blood came gushing out of his mouth. He groaned as he clutched at his gut. Sasuke landed a few feet away, not a hair out of place. He turned to look at Sakura. 

The man Sakura had knocked to the ground was on his feet again, and he was charging at her with an axe in his hand. As soon as he was close enough, he swung the axe. Sakura leaned away, the axe just barely evaded. Once again, she swung her fist, but the man was prepared now. He leaned to the side and grabbed her wrist to toss her against the far wall. Her head snapped back to hit the wooden surface hard, and she fell to the ground in a heap. 

Sasuke lunged forward, running at the man full speed, and with an experienced flick of his hand, a kunai knife was shot through the air on a straight path towards the man’s throat. The man moved just in time, and the knife skimmed his pale jawline, drawing blood. As soon as he processed the raven’s speed, it was too late. The Uchiha’s hand was already at the man’s throat, squeezing the man’s neck as he lifted him up into the air. 

Sakura, who was merely a foot away looked up, her groggy eyes seeing the vengeance in the raven’s blood red glare. She blinked, and the man he was suffocating began to kick his legs, squirming as he struggled for breath. 

“Sasuke!” She cried out, but the murderous glint in Sasuke’s eyes only intensified, frightening her, “Sasuke stop!” 

She leapt to her feet and grabbed Sasuke’s wrist. He blinked slowly, his sharingan deactivating. The man fell to a slump on the floor, unconscious. She knelt and placed her fingers at the man’s neck, relieved to feel a pulse, however weak. 

“Sasuke, what’s gotten into you?!” She cried, but the raven was already moving again, his eyes scanning their surroundings. 

“Where’s Naruto?” Sasuke growled, his head snapping to look down at the startled pink haired woman. 

Suddenly, they heard a cry of pain from outside of the cabin, and Sasuke took off towards the sound, Sakura following suit. Sasuke and Sakura ran out to the clearing in time to see the third man, the one in charge of the others, sink both of his swords into Naruto’s chest. His blood spewed out as the man pulled his swords back and sent Naruto falling backward. Sakura let out a scream of horror at the sight, but Sasuke was already springing forward. 

Sharingan once again activated, Sasuke’s hands came up to his chest as he quickly made the fire style sign and he leapt into the air, “Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!” 

The steady stream of flames that shot out of Sasuke’s lips grew quickly into a huge ball of fire, and the man in which it was aimed threw his hands up, grimacing in pain as the heat and the fire whipped against him and sent him flying back. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto, who was slowly getting to his feet, his hand clutching his chest. 

“Naruto, no!” Sasuke cried out, but it was too late. Naruto was leaping into the air, his hands already making the sign for his signature multi clone jutsu. The man got to his feet and began to make his own signs. In a flash, the shadow clones were confronted with water clones. The thief’s real body lunged in Sasuke’s direction, his dual wielded swords swinging fast towards the raven’s throat. Sasuke evaded the man’s attacks gracefully. 

Naruto took down two of the three water clones and he looked back to see Sasuke and the thief engaged in a battle of blades, Sasuke’s kunai knives clashing with the man’s swords. He stumbled forward, but his vision blurred. Naruto’s eyes fell to his chest. The wound’s piercing pain was overwhelming now, and Naruto stumbled slightly. _ I should heal soon...It should be only a matter of minutes. _ ..But even as he thought this, he felt his body lurch forward, and he fell to the ground. In the distance, he heard another shriek of horror from Sakura. 

Naruto’s blood oozed out of his chest quickly in a terrifyingly large amount. Sakura made a move for her fallen comrade, but the third water clone stepped forward, swords swinging violently towards her neck. She allowed herself to be distracted by Naruto’s bleeding body, so when the blade cut off the ends of her pink locks as she leaned away, her stomach lurched and fear sprung through her being. That split second of hesitation was all the clone needed. Quickly, he threw the hilt of his sword forward and knocked the pink haired woman unconscious with a blunt hit to the temple. 

Sasuke fell back, and he began to focus his chakra into the palm of his hand. Lightning began to gather in the Uchiha’s hand, and the shrill chirping sounds of the Chidori pierced through the air. The thief’s eyes widened in surprise and fear when Sasuke gripped his upper arm, leaned forward and ran with the speed of a bullet. He cried out in anguish as Sasuke’s chidori met the center of his chest, sending him flying back through the air. Sasuke watched as the man’s body thudded against the trunk of a tree, splitting it in half with the force of the attack before he crumpled to the ground, his form lifeless. The water clone evaporated a brief moment after. 

The glowing red eyes of the Uchiha fell to Naruto’s still body on the ground. Immediately his sharingan was deactivated as he ran towards the man. Sakura groaned as she sat up, rubbing her temple. She looked up to see Sasuke kneel before Naruto’s body, his hands moving towards him. 

“Don’t move him!” Sakura screamed, and she stumbled to her feet, “Let me take a look at him!” 

Sasuke froze, his hands mere inches from Naruto’s shoulder. He was shaking. Sakura came over and knelt beside the blonde. Slowly she lowered her head and pressed it to Naruto’s back, listening for his heartbeat. 

Sakura’s green eyes found the deep blacks of Sasuke’s as she cried out, “He’s going into shock, Sasuke!” But Sasuke himself was also in shock as he looked down at the man’s seemingly unending stream of blood flowing towards his knees, and sinking into the earth below. Sakura was speaking, but Sasuke wasn’t hearing her words. An unfamiliar sense of fear seemed to grip his throat, making it harder for him to breathe. Sakura slowly flipped Naruto over. She grabbed Sasuke’s hand and held it to Naruto’s chest, knocking him back into reality. Sasuke blinked. 

“Apply pressure, Sasuke!” She cried, and then she brought her own hands up to her chest and formed hand signs. Sasuke looked down at Naruto. His face was twisted with pain and anguish. He felt his stomach lurch, and he pressed down against the wound heavily, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Hurry Sakura!” He shouted, his eyes shooting up to the woman’s face, expression desperate. She sucked in a deep breath and brought her hands to hover over the blonde’s chest. Her small, capable hands began to glow green as she bit her lip in concentration. 

Sasuke watched as the expression of pain slowly faded from Naruto’s face. Sakura groaned softly, her eyes squinting as she focused her chakra into Naruto’s chest, sealing up the wounds slowly. Sasuke breathed out a long sigh of relief as he watched Naruto grimace and groan. The raven’s thundering heartbeat was deafening, and he felt his chest heave when he could breathe again. 

When the wound was sealed, Sakura fell back onto her bottom. Breathing in deeply, her hands trembling as she waited for Naruto to stir. 

Naruto’s eyes slowly came open and he looked up at his comrades. Sakura released a sob of relief as she peered into those striking blue eyes. Her hand flew to her chest and she hung her head. Sasuke’s face flushed as he looked into the man’s eyes. 

“Geez,” Naruto’s voice was raspy, and a small smile came to his lips as he watched his devastated and relieved friends, “Who  _ died _ ?” 

~~~~~~

“Your amulet, Lady Haruna,” Sakura held up the necklace by the chain and Haruna beamed. She placed the amulet into the grateful woman’s hand and smiled lightly. Haruna quickly threw the chain around her neck, her relief apparent. 

“Thank you all!” Haruna cried, and she turned to Naruto, who was leaning against Sasuke for support. “Naruto, thank you!” 

Naruto chuckled softly, “Don’t lose it again!”

Sasuke’s arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist and he began to guide him towards the seating area a few feet away, “Dobe, stop talking. You’re gonna exhaust yourself.”

“Will he be okay?” Haruna asked Sakura when the men were out of earshot. 

Sakura nodded, smiling warmly at the worried woman, “Naruto should be fine. He should be fully healed by the end of the day.” 

“You did a great job,” Naruto was telling Sasuke as the raven lowered him onto a chair. When Sakura approached the men, Sasuke looked up at her, and his cold and angry glare stopped her in her tracks. 

“Sasuke-kun,” She breathed, “What’s wrong?” 

Sasuke’s eyes darkened as he sneered at the pink haired woman who stood before him, her hand held to her chest. “You’re still so  _ weak _ !” he snarled bitterly, his voice low and chilling. 

Naruto’s eyes widened and he turned to look at the seething raven. Sasuke’s fists were clenched, and his anger seemed to radiate from his tense body. 

“Sasuke-kun, I-” 

“When will you stop being a burden?” He snapped, cutting her off. Her wide eyes filled with tears, and she began to tremble. 

“Sasuke, that’s enough!” Naruto shouted as he noticed the pain in Sakura’s eyes, but before he could say anymore, the raven turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. 

~~~~~

Sakura sat beside Naruto, her face buried in his neck as she cried. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and his cheek rested on the top of her head. They had been sitting like this for a while. No matter what Naruto said, he couldn’t calm her down. Eventually, he resigned himself to just holding her and letting her feel her feelings. 

When her sobs turned into quiet hiccups and her tears subsided, they sat quietly in each other's presence. Naruto’s firm, strong body was comforting, and Sakura leaned against him as she stared at the wall across from them. Sasuke’s words echoed in her head, haunting and painful. Was she really such a burden? Had she really been so useless in that battle? Her eyes began to sting again as she remembered the way he looked at her. He had never been that angry with her before. Once again, her tears spilled over and streamed down her cheeks. Naruto, noticing her tears return, squeezed her shoulder gently. 

Sakura lifted her head to look up into Naruto’s soft blue eyes. He smiled gently at the woman and she felt her cheeks flush. Naruto had never thought of her as a burden before. He never snapped at her, never made her feel so helpless, never made her feel so  _ dumb _ . Her eyes searched those sapphire blues, and she found the warmth and affection that she so desperately wanted from Sasuke. 

Sakura’s eyes fell shut, and she leaned forward. She didn’t give herself the time to think, didn’t give herself the time to doubt that split second decision. Her lips pressed against Naruto’s soft mouth. Naruto’s face burned and he blinked, startled. Sakura’s small, dainty hand reached up and cupped his cheek as she leaned further into the kiss. Naruto’s eyelids fell shut and he kissed her back gently. 

The blonde’s brows furrowed, and he searched for something,  _ anything  _ to stir within him. This was  _ Sakura. _ Sakura, his childhood crush, the girl of his dreams. Sakura was in his arms, holding him,  _ kissing  _ him. And yet, Naruto’s eyes fluttered open. He felt... _ nothing _ . There was no heat, no sparks of electricity, no fluttering stomach or skipping heart. He looked at the pink haired woman sitting before him, and his stomach twisted as he realized she was not who he wanted to kiss  _ at all _ . Naruto pulled away, and their lips smacked softly when they separated. 

Sakura blinked up at him, her stomach twisting as she recognized the look in the man’s eyes. She recognized it...because it was the same way she had looked at him before. Naruto swallowed thickly, and the woman turned away. They were both silent for a long time. Finally, Sakura got to her feet and she began to walk towards the bedroom they shared. 

“I’m sorry, Naruto,” she called over her shoulder, then in a lower voice, as if she was speaking to herself, “I don’t know why I did that.” 

Naruto sucked in a deep breath as he watched the woman’s back retreat. His confusion was written bluntly across his face, but he didn’t speak up. She had tested a theory, and they had both gotten similar answers. Naruto’s eyes fell to the floor, and his eyebrows furrowed again. His hand came up to his lips as he thought of a certain black haired man that dwelled in the deepest part of his heart.  _ Have I fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha? _ Naruto shook his head, the thought quickly repressed and shoved aside. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cum dumpsters,
> 
> I wasn't feeling so well when I wrote this one. I think I'm coming down with a cold. My head was too fuzzy to focus much on plot, so I hope you guys are okay with reading a little bit of plot with a lotta bit of warm and fuzziy stuff. 
> 
> Next chapter will be better. Sorry, my love. 
> 
> xx

“What’s this?” Lady Tsunade set down her bottle of sake and turned to Shizune, who was dressed in nothing but a robe, looking exhausted and stressed out. Their day was long, and the women had decided to take a break from all the paperwork and festival preparations. 

“Messenger ninja dropped it off. It’s from Uchiha Sasuke.” Shizune’s voice strained with exhaustion as she handed the scroll to her mistress. 

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed, and her small lips pursed as she reached for the letter sealed with the Uchiha clan symbol. The festival was three days away, and she had not heard anything from the ANBU Black Ops. As she unsealed the scroll, Lady Tsunade found herself wondering if Sasuke knew anything about her true intentions behind sending them away. Lady Haruna had already sent over the money, double the amount agreed upon for the mission, that morning. That means squad seven should be heading back home soon. Her brows stitched together. The mission had not lasted long enough to keep them away from the festival. 

Tsunade’s eyes fell to the parchment in her hands, and her eyes swept over the coded message with ease. When her eyes fell to the end of the scroll, Lady Tsunade’s heart began to race. She turned to Shizune, scroll slipping out of her hands and clattering to the ground near her dainty feet. Her apprentice stood before her, concerned as she watched the Hokage’s face shift from mild concern to alarming anger. 

“Get me Gaara!” Lady Tsunade shouted, her fists clenched as they came down on her desk, splitting it clean in half, which, in turn, sent Shizune racing out of the door, her thin robe flapping in the wind.

~~~~~

Outside, it smelled like wet dirt and grass. The heavens above wore veils of grey velvet and sent down steady drops of rain to dance upon and embrace the pale skin of the Uchiha who walked the roads of the land with a chip on his shoulder. His hair cascaded over his pale, pretty face like pure black ink spilled across the petal of a white rose. He was angry, but he knew too well what his anger truly masked. After all, anger is simply a secondary emotion. A reaction to a reaction. 

The marketplace in the village was quiet, but it was not empty. The people of this land were so used to the rain, heavy or light, that the sellers would set up shop in the middle of a rainstorm and still make the same pay that they would on a sunny day. So it was to be expected that merchants of the marketplace smiled at Sasuke as he walked past their carts and tables and motioned for him to stop and inspect their goods. 

Sasuke came upon a vendor of produce, and he stopped to pick two red apples from the basket. The old man behind the counter smiled at him kindly. Sasuke put a generous handful of ryo into the frail man's hand and turned to walk away. There was a soft “umph” sound as he bumped into a woman beside him. He glanced down briefly to see her dark brown eyes peer up at him, and he assumed the crinkles around her eyes were the result of a polite smile, but he couldn’t really tell as the lower half of her face was concealed behind a mask. Sasuke tried to smile politely, but his mood didn’t allow more than what appeared to be a grimace.  _ Whatever _ . 

“Pardon,” Sasuke said before he sidestepped the woman. 

“Excuse me,” She also stepped aside.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her before he made his way to the merchant whose sign indicated that he sold various types of sake. Sasuke thought for a moment, and then approached the man behind the counter. 

“What’s the strongest drink you have?” Sasuke asked, and the tone of his tired voice drew out a knowing grin from the merchant.

“It’s that kind of day you’re having, young man?” The man’s voice was full of humor as he picked up a bottle of undiluted sake, “My special Genshu should do the trick,”

“I’ll have three.” 

~~~~~

When Sasuke came back to the palace, he found Naruto in the foyer. The blonde was kneeling before Haruna’s orange dog, scratching behind its black tipped ears. Sasuke stopped and watched the two interact. He couldn’t help thinking the little creature looked almost like a fox. Naruto’s face was graced with a delighted smile as he dipped his head and kissed the dog just above the snout. 

“You’re such a good boy, Maki,” Naruto spoke, his voice full of warmth and admiration for the dog. Sasuke fought the urge to smile, and he forced his face to remain passive. He took another bite of the apple in his hand, and Naruto looked up when he heard the crisp crunch. 

“What are you doing, dobe?” Sasuke asked after swallowing the apple in his mouth, his eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Waiting for you to get back so I can call you a jerk to your face,” Naruto replied casually. The blonde got to his feet and the little dog scampered away towards the kitchen. 

“Go on, then,” Sasuke stepped forward, his tone nonchalant as he sank his teeth into the apple again. The brown paper bag in his other hand crinkled softly and the bottles of sake clinked as he leaned against the wall, his eyes on Naruto while he chewed. 

“I waited to punch you in the face as well,” Naruto reached up and snatched the apple out of the raven’s hand before he could take another bite, “Should I go ahead and do that too? You know, while I’ve got you here?’ 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his voice was bored when he spoke, “What’s got your panties in a bunch this time, dobe?” 

“Teme! You hurt Sakura,” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed at the raven, “You were too harsh, and you know it!”

“It wasn’t nearly as harsh as I could have been,” Sasuke reached for his apple, and Naruto pulled his hand away, holding it over his head as he leaned away. 

“Apologize to her,” Naruto’s eyes narrowed when he met Sasuke’s cold black ones. The raven's own eyebrows furrowed at Naruto’s words. 

“What?!” Sasuke’s face twisted from outrage to indifference in a matter of seconds. His voice flattened, “No.” 

“Why the fuck not?!” Naruto cried out indignantly. 

“I don’t need to,” Sasuke reached for the apple again and once again, Naruto held it out of his reach. Sasuke sighed with annoyance, his eyes rolling. 

“Yes, you do,” Naruto shook his head, “You broke her. She’s malfunctioning.” 

Sasuke sneered, his eyes narrowed, “What are you talking about, dobe?”

“She kissed me,” Naruto glared at the raven as he shoved him, “Do you know how hurt Sakura has to be to try  _ that  _ shit? With  _ me _ , of all people?!” 

Sasuke blinked, and Naruto watched the man’s face flicker with various emotions. Alarm, confusion, anger, then indifference. In that order. 

“Well, dobe, it seems like today was your lucky day,” Sasuke stepped away and reached into the paper bag in his other hand to take out another apple. He took a bite out of it as he stepped around Naruto and walked away. 

“Hey!” Naruto’s voice was frustrated, and he threw the half-eaten apple in his hand at Sasuke’s back, “What the fuck does  _ that  _ mean?” 

The apple hit the raven with a small  _ thud  _ and fell to the ground. Sasuke turned to look at it before he glanced up at Naruto, his face apathetic, “I don’t see what the problem is. You got a kiss from the girl you love, and I got to get something off my chest. Win-win.” 

Sasuke shrugged then turned to walk away again, and Naruto’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t  _ love  _ her.” 

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. There was a long moment of silence before Naruto spoke, his voice softer. 

“At least...not in  _ that  _ way.” 

Sasuke turned around and their eyes met. They were both quiet as they searched one another’s gazes. Sasuke sighed softly, his fatigue finally catching up to him. He didn’t acknowledge the feeling of relief that swept over him as well and instead chose to ignore it. 

The blonde’s face was covered in emotions that Sasuke didn’t know how to discern or even address. He was never good with words. He raised his arm and held up the bag in his hand as he tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Wanna drink about it?” Sasuke asked, his voice plagued with exhaustion and resignation. Naruto blinked and his gaze fell away. 

“Sure,” He replied in a low voice as he shrugged. 

~~~~~

The men sat on the ground near the koi pond, passing a bottle of sake back and forth amongst themselves. The rain had finally let up, but Sasuke wasn’t sure that would last for too long. He quickly learned that rainfall here was unpredictable as the skies were always heavily clouded and grey. 

“Are you going to apologize?” Naruto’s voice pulled Sasuke back to the moment. 

Sasuke shook his head, “No,” then he quickly added, “But I won’t be so harsh next time,” to avoid an argument. He was much too tired to get into it with the stubborn blonde. 

“Fine.” 

Sasuke passed the sake to Naruto again, and the blonde gulped down the rest of the bottle and grimaced slightly. Sasuke pulled the other bottles out of the bag and gave one to Naruto. They sat quietly again, their bodies warm and buzzing. 

The bright orange koi fish finally emerged from the darker corner in the pond, and Naruto perked up considerably at the sight. Sasuke smiled at the dobe’s reaction. It was kind of adorable. 

“That’s you,” Sasuke pointed to the fish with the hand that held the sake, “You are that koi fish.”

Naruto chuckled softly, nodding as he took another swig of his drink, “I’m a koi fish.” 

Sasuke laughed softly. The alcohol made his face flush and his eyes glossy. Naruto turned to look at him, smiling, “You’re so pretty.” 

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes falling shut as he agreed, “I’m so pretty.” 

They laughed and turned to look into the pond again. The black koi fish emerged and swirled around the orange one, their fins fluttering gently in the water. Naruto turned to look from the fish to Sasuke and back again. 

“You know what I’m gonna say, right?” Naruto smirked and Sasuke nodded, resigned to the facts. 

“I’m a koi fish.” Sasuke giggled softly into his drink. 

“Exactly,” Naruto replied, content. Sasuke sighed softly and leaned his head on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto turned and kissed the raven’s cheek softly.

They sat like that for a long time, watching the fish and drinking together. Before they knew it, the sun had set and the courtyard was once again lit by only the moonlight. Naruto yawned quietly and Sasuke blinked slowly. 

“Let’s go inside,” Sasuke turned his head to look up at Naruto. The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed sadly, but he nodded. They got to their feet and Sasuke picked up the now empty bottles of sake. Once inside, they disposed of the bottles and crept into their bedroom. Sakura’s familiar, loud snores were a welcome sound as the men tiptoed to their side of the room. 

Naruto crawled into his bed and Sasuke pulled the blanket up to the blonde’s chin before he turned to move towards his own bed. Naruto’s eyes were half lidded when he reached up to grab Sasuke’s wrist, pulling him back. 

“Stay with me.” Naruto’s voice was low, and the sleep in his voice made it sound warm and husky. Sasuke’s stomach fluttered when he heard it, and he was taken back to the first night he spent in Naruto’s apartment. The night he decided that sleepy Naruto was his favorite Naruto. 

Sasuke looked down at the blonde, his smile fond as he reached down to stroke his tan, smooth cheek. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or his own emotions, but suddenly he was overwhelmed with how much he adored this man. The raven crouched next to the bed, his face now level with the blonde’s as his hand went from stroking his cheek to running through his messy hair. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke sighed softly, hesitation in his voice.

“Stay with me,” Naruto repeated, his tired blue eyes searching Sasuke’s face, “Until I fall asleep.” 

Sasuke looked over at the thin divider, and he briefly wondered how Sakura would react to seeing them in the same bed. The thought quickly vanished when Naruto’s hand fell from Sasuke’s wrist to his own. Their fingers interlaced and Naruto brought Sasuke’s hand to his lips, and he kissed the raven’s knuckles gently. Sasuke’s body was flooded with warmth, his face flushing as he watched Naruto’s soft lips trail to his wrist. The raven bit his lip, his head tilting slightly as he debated staying. Naruto’s sleepy smile reappeared as he squeezed his hand, and Sasuke sighed.  _ Fuck it.  _

Sasuke climbed into bed, and Naruto pulled him into his arms. He was instantly engulfed in the man’s warmth. The sweet scent of Naruto’s hair filled his nose as he buried his face into Sasuke’s neck, kissing it softly. Sasuke reached up and ran his fingers through those beautiful golden locks again. The position they assumed felt easy and familiar. Natural. 

“You smell so nice,” Naruto whispered against his throat, and Sasuke chuckled quietly. 

“Go to sleep, Koi.” Sasuke murmured as he looked down at his favorite person. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up to your comments and, no gay shit, but I almost cried. I've never experienced this many people telling me to feel better and thanking me for writing for them. Keep in mind I have like 3 friends in real life, so I am not used to this much kindness. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you all, so I made some tea, sat down, and I wrote this chapter for you all. 
> 
> Love you, sluts! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

The morning light poured through the vine framed windows on Sakura’s side of the room. The woman’s eyelids fluttered open, her thin brows stitching on her broad forehead against the sun’s glare. Sakura sighed softly and brought her hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes. The events of yesterday flooded back into her memory. Her tears immediately began to form again as she remembered the mission, healing Naruto, and then Sasuke’s cruel words. She blinked away the moisture. What right did she have to be so upset? Sasuke was right. 

Sakura sat up in bed. She felt her head spin, and her stomach lurched. She was quickly reminded that she avoided dinner last night. The...incident with Naruto had made her feel too uncomfortable to sit down with him hours later and have a meal. She didn’t know if Sasuke had come back either, and she had decided that sitting in the same room with both of them to have dinner was too daunting to do in her mental condition. Sakura yawned quietly and got to her feet. 

They would be traveling home later that evening, and she would have to change into her shinobi uniform. Perhaps Sakura could wear her red top for breakfast and enjoy feeling pretty while it lasted. She began to change out of her sleeping clothes, wondering if Sasuke would join them for a meal when he woke up. She couldn’t help hoping that he would apologize, despite her knowledge that the raven was not one to apologize for such things. 

There was a rustle of fabric on the other side of the shoji and Sakura paused for a moment. She knew the men were probably still asleep as she usually woke up earlier than they did. Sakura tied her headband at the back of her head and walked towards the sounds of the light, sleepy breathing coming from the men’s side of the room. She wondered if Sasuke had come back last night. 

Sakura stepped past the divider, and her eyes immediately looked to Sasuke’s empty bed.  _ Oh _ . He  _ hadn’t  _ come back. Her mind flashed back to the blonde man she had kissed, and her cheeks flushed as she turned to look for him. On his bed, there were two lumps under the blanket. Sakura’s eyes flashed with anger. 

Sakura knew about Naruto’s promiscuous tendencies, but she had never thought he would be engaging in such activities as he shared the same room as her. Her eyebrows furrowed in outrage. He brought a woman into the room as she slept?!  _ That pig! _ Just as she opened her mouth to reprimand him for such inappropriate behavior, one of the lumps stirred, and the blanket fell away to expose an unnerving sight. 

Sakura’s stomach dropped, and then twisted with severity, as if someone had punched her, hard, in the gut. She blinked at the sight of Naruto’s face nestled into Sasuke’s chest. Pale, slender fingers were submerged in golden tresses. Tan arms wrapped around a lean, toned torso. One of Naruto’s hands was up Sasuke’s shirt, and the other was held in Sasuke’s other hand. 

Sakura blinked slowly, and then blinked again. Her mind struggled to comprehend what she was looking at. She felt her head spin again, but this time it wasn’t the hunger that made her feel ill. Sakura bit her lip as her eyes stung with tears. Suddenly, it was all starting to make sense. Their newfound compatibility, their small smiles, their exchanged looks of warmth. Sakura stumbled backward as she thought of the night at the stream, and then their smiles as they disappeared into their tent that same night. 

Sakura’s stomach twisted again, and she turned on her heel and hurried out of the room. Once in the hallway, she doubled over and her stomach heaved. Tears streamed down her face as her empty stomach and body underwent the physical notions of vomiting to no avail, her thin, pale arm shooting up to brace herself against the wall. 

~~~~~~

Sasuke woke up that morning with a bad feeling in his gut. In fact, he had a bad feeling throughout the entire mission, but that day, the overwhelming feeling of anxiety and stress was darker, deeper, more intense. Was he simply hungover?  _ No _ . Sasuke knew the difference between a hangover and impending doom. Sasuke’s head throbbed as he looked down at his sleeping dobe. His facial features were softened under the veil of slumber. Sasuke didn’t think he would ever get used to waking up to him. 

Sasuke’s senses came back to him slowly, and a jolt of alarm fell over his body as he realized something was missing. His ears strained to listen for the woman’s loud snores, but having to strain to search for the troublesome noise was indication enough that Sakura was not asleep. Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto’s and he nudged the blonde to wake him up, his movements silent. 

Naruto’s bright blue eyes blinked awake and he looked up at Sasuke’s hardened gaze. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight, but the raven brought his hand up to motion to the shoji. Naruto’s gaze followed the man’s gesture and he realized that the other side of the room was oddly quiet. 

They both got to their feet, their movements cautious. Sasuke stepped past the divider and blinked as he took in the sight of the empty room. He turned back to Naruto and shook his head, his face set with discontent. 

“Where’d she go?” Naruto whispered as he yawned and scratched the back of his head. 

“Breakfast, maybe.” 

“Do you think she saw…?” Naruto started but he stopped himself from venturing too far into the thought as a new one came in its place, “Would she say anything if she saw…?”

That thought was cut off, too, when Naruto’s eyes met Sasuke’s. The raven’s jaw clenched, sharpening his jawline as his face twisted into something dark and icy. 

“If she had any sense of self preservation, she wouldn’t,” Sasuke’s voice was flat, and his words felt like ice as they made their way to Naruto’s ears. 

The men were silent as they changed into their shinobi uniforms. Naruto’s thoughts wandered over to Sakura despite how hard he tried not to think about her. If she knew, she would be upset. Sasuke looked up and saw the look of concern on the blonde’s face. He was absentmindedly fiddling with his headband, his eyes lost in thought. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s composed voice was like an anchor pulling the blonde back to the moment, “Don’t worry. She kissed you yesterday, and I snapped at her. She probably left because she was too embarrassed to be in the same room. Yesterday was weird.” 

Naruto blinked slowly as if he was processing the logic of Sasuke’s words. A small, relieved smile came to his face when he decided that they made sense. Sasuke quickly looked away, because while he had managed to ease some of the blonde’s worries, his own had not subsided. He wasn’t concerned about Sakura and her emotions. The bad feeling in the back of his mind left him uneasy about Naruto’s safety. He turned to see Naruto tying his headband and pulling it tight. 

Sasuke reached up and straightened out the cool metal piece on the blonde’s forehead. Sapphire met obsidian. Naruto’s eyes searched the raven’s gaze, and when he spoke, it was in a gentle voice that called upon  _ his  _ Sasuke, not the guarded and impassive Sasuke that stood before him. 

“What’s wrong, teme?” Naruto reached up and touched the man’s cheek, a gentle, playful smile on his tan face. Sasuke’s defenses faltered. Naruto watched as the look of indifference fell away, and the man’s ironclad walls fell for just a moment. 

Sasuke didn’t speak. Instead his eyes fell from those warm blues and swept over Naruto’s face. He wanted to memorize it, seal it in his mind forever, burn it into his brain with a hot iron. Those gentle eyes, that strong nose and jaw, that bright blonde hair. All of it. Sasuke found himself wishing he could fold the man up, place him in his pocket, and keep him safely hidden away from this stupid, undeserving world. But that would be like depriving the earth of a sun, taking away the only purity and warmth humans have ever known. 

Naruto leaned down and pressed his forehead against Sasuke’s, the metal of their headbands clinking softly. The raven was immersed in his comforting scent and tender presence like he was being plunged into a hot spring, and Sasuke desperately wanted to drown in this divine warmth.

“Where did you go, Sasuke?” Naruto murmured softly, his breath kissing the man’s pale cheeks. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke finally spoke, “If anything happens, promise me you’ll put yourself first,” 

Naruto’s brows furrowed, “What?”

“Promise me, for once in all of your twenty years, you’ll save  _ yourself  _ and not--”

“Sasuke,” Naruto pulled away to look into the man’s eyes, his gaze piercing into him, “What are you saying? Where is this even coming from?”

“Just promise me that if it came down to it, you won’t put yourself in danger for someone who-” Sasuke’s voice wavered and cracked, and he hated himself for it, “Someone who doesn’t deserve that kindness.”

Naruto’s eyes searched the man’s face. He could sense his pain, and he knew there was something darker eating away at him. Something Naruto just couldn’t reach. There was distress in Sasuke’s eyes, and...Naruto sighed softly. He had never known Sasuke to be scared. He had never seen this man afraid of anything, but that day, Naruto saw a glimmer of fear, however small. 

“I promise,” Naruto spoke calmly when he looked the man in the eye. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke’s lips softly, his firm hand coming up to wrap around the raven’s neck.  _ You are someone who deserves that kindness.  _

~~~~~

Sakura looked up when she heard the footsteps of her comrades against the stone floor. Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the dining room at a leisurely pace. The raven’s hands were tucked into his pockets, his face as emotionless and cold as ever. Naruto wore an easy smile, his arms folded behind his head as he walked so confidently, so carelessly. Sakura felt her stomach drop again at the sight of them so casually approaching, as if everything was normal.

When Naruto’s eyes found hers, Sakura felt her face flush. The blonde’s smile seemed to grow warmer, gentler. Sakura stepped forward, her hand clasped at her chest as she looked up into cerulean blue eyes. She felt a mixture of emotions, all too powerful and overwhelming to really sit down and process, no matter how much she had tried to. 

“Naruto, could I speak to you for a moment?” Sakura asked when they were close enough, her eyes falling to the floor. Her voice sounded pained, and Naruto’s stomach sank at the sound. Had he hurt her more than he had known yesterday? A blanket of guilt wrapped around him, and his smile fell from his face. Naruto’s arms fell and he stopped in his tracks. He watched as the woman’s cheeks flushed. 

Naruto nodded, “Of course, Sakura-chan.”

He followed the woman back down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sasuke rolling his eyes and stepping into the dining room. He didn’t seem too worried about Sakura. 

  
  


“What’s going on, Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked when they stepped out onto the patio. It wasn’t raining yet, but the air smelled like a light shower was coming. 

Sakura stood with her back to him, her soft pink haired swaying in the breeze and sending the faint smell of cherry blossoms in his direction. He used to find her scent rather attractive, but now he found it to be too heavy, too floral, too feminine. At the thought, Naruto winced. 

Sakura’s fist clenched, and she turned to face him. Her eyelashes were wet when she looked up at him. Her cheeks were red, and her nose was colored the same shade. But she didn’t speak, at least not yet. She seemed to be steadying herself, bracing herself. 

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, but he didn’t dare speak. No. This was her court, and the pain in her eyes suggested that the ball was in her hands. He clenched his jaw and sat down on the bench behind him. He was prepared to accept whatever she had to say to release that pain that was so obviously welled up inside of her heaving chest. 

“It’s wrong, Naruto,” Her voice was low and it trembled when she finally spoke. Her green eyes were piercing as she looked at him, no, looked  _ through  _ him. Naruto’s eyebrows rose. He was slightly alarmed at the statement that was made with no context leading up to it. 

“ _ What _ ?” He breathed out softly, confusion in those brilliant blue eyes. Sakura felt her stomach heave as she looked at him. 

“It’s  _ wrong _ . It’s unnatural--” Her breath hitched in her throat and she shook her head, her anger rising as the tears in her eyes spilled over. Her words flew out of her mouth like an erupting volcano, “Not only that but...how could you be so damn  _ selfish _ ?”

Naruto’s stomach was filled with dread, and he felt his throat constrict. _Unnatural?_ _Selfish?_ His confusion spiked, and he didn’t know how to begin to process the venom that fell from her mouth, hot and sharp against his ears. He couldn’t speak. The lump that had formed in his throat seemed to suffocate him. 

“What about the clan? Huh?” Sakura stepped forward, her tears flowed freely now, but she didn’t falter, didn’t relent. “What about his dreams of restoring the Uchiha clan? You think he can do that with  _ you _ ?”

Her words pierced Naruto’s heart like a knife dipped in poison. Suddenly and very unfortunately, her sentences began to click together, the puzzle coming together to form the image of hostility and prejudice. And still, he couldn’t bring himself to speak up, to defend himself as she stepped even closer, glaring down at him. 

“What’s wrong, Naruto? Have you  _ nothing  _ to say for yourself?” Sakura’s words were dripping with hurt now, “You couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to think that one through?” 

Naruto’s eyes fell away, and he suddenly felt cold and alone. He got to his feet, causing Sakura to pause, alarmed at his sudden movement. She watched as Naruto turned and began to walk back into the palace. His body seemed to sag, his shoulders hunched. He reached up and swung the patio door open and stepped inside. The door shut quietly behind him. Sakura stood there, trembling still, as the man vanished from the view of her spiteful eyes. She knew she would come to regret being so cold, so harsh. And yet, in that moment of pain and anger, she could not bring herself to care. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of our journey together, my sweet whores. 
> 
> it's so sad, but I don't think I can hit 30 chapters without deterring new readers, so I'll have to wrap this up before I get to that number. I love you whores. 
> 
> Now strap the FUCK IN, cuz I'm about to wreck your ass. 
> 
> All the love xx

Sasuke’s footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as he made his way back to the bedroom. Sakura and Naruto had not shown up to eat breakfast with him. Normally, Sasuke was okay with eating alone. He had been doing that for a good majority of his life. Today, however, it only seemed to fan the flames of the anxiety snowballing in his stomach. He could sense something coming but...when? Where?  _ Who _ ? The events of the past few days flashed quickly through his mind, and his unease spiked even higher. 

Sasuke would feel better if he was at least able to check on Naruto. He just needed to see him and make sure he was okay, that’s all. It had been a few hours since he disappeared with Sakura and neither of them came back to the dining room. It wasn’t like Naruto to skip a meal. And Sakura...well it was unlike Sakura to avoid annoying him for more than an hour. Perhaps he would find them back in their room. 

“Uchiha Sasuke!” Lady Haruna grinned at him as she rounded the corner, her amulet flashed softly in the light of the hall, “Are you feeling well rested?” 

Sasuke nodded politely, wondering if he could sidestep her and avoid this conversation. Haruna stepped closer, and he realized this was definitely not going to be just a greeting. 

“I’m glad to hear that! I wanted to thank you again for retrieving my necklace,” Haruna spoke with earnest as she clasped the amulet in her hand, “So I’ve prepared a special dinner for you three before you set off on your journey home,”

“Oh,” Sasuke shook his head, forcing a polite smile, “That’s really not necessary, Lady Har-”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I know Naruto will definitely love it,” At the mention of the blonde’s name, Sasuke’s stomach sank. 

Sakura came around the corner, and Sasuke and Haruna both looked up. Sakura’s eyes bounced from the man to the woman and she smiled at the princess. 

“Lady Haruna,” Sakura spoke, her voice tinged with faux cheer, “It’s lovely to see you this morning!” 

“Ah! Sakura!” Haruna motioned to Sasuke, “I was just telling Sasuke that we will be having a special farewell feast!” 

Sakura’s phony grin made Sasuke put in extra effort to keep his eyes from rolling towards the sky.

“That’s wonderful, Lady Haruna. Very generous, thank you.”

“I just have some last minute preparations to take care of!” Lady Haruna clapped her hands together and turned to continue walking, her luxurious, ceremonial kimono sweeping across the floor in a grand manner as she headed for the kitchen. The woman called over her shoulder, “There will be a special guest at the dinner as well! It was a long journey to get here, so I hope--” 

Haruna’s words were cut off when she disappeared into the kitchen, and it was just as well because the two leaf shinobi were no longer paying attention to her. Instead, Sakura’s plastic smile fell and she began to walk away. 

“Sakura,” Sasuke spoke, and the pink haired woman stopped in her tracks. She seemed to be shocked by Sasuke’s acknowledgement of her presence. “Where is Naruto?” 

Sakura turned around, her eyebrows furrowed, “He didn’t come back to eat with you earlier?” 

Sasuke’s stomach churned, “No...I assumed he was still with you.”

Sakura blinked, and her expression morphed into one of concern. Just a few hours ago she had been ready to rip Naruto apart. But now, as she was making her way through the palace trying to find him, hours later, she felt bad that he had skipped breakfast. Had she finally crossed a line? 

“Sakura,” Sasuke stepped forward, his head tilted and his voice lowered when he asked again, “Where is Naruto?”

“I don’t know,” She looked up at him, and upon seeing the rising concern in the man’s eyes, she began to feel nervous herself. What’s going on? She had never known Sasuke to be this worried about  _ anything _ . “What’s wrong?” 

Sasuke shook his head and his voice was dazed when he spoke again, “Something’s wrong. I’ve felt it all day. I have a bad feeling…that Naruto might be in danger, Sakura.”

Sakura’s eyes fell away from the man before her. It was rare for Sasuke to speak to her for this long, but even more unheard of for him to tell her how he was  _ feeling,  _ as if he was confiding in her. Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed, and she began to feel uneasy as well. She hadn’t seen Naruto since he walked away from the patio. She had been planning to find him and apologize for her outburst. He hadn’t deserved such cruelty. She just needed to talk to him, to tell him that she was hurt and angry, and lashing out, but now...Now they didn’t know where he was, and Sasuke was nervous and her palms were beginning to sweat profusely. The guilt within her stirred and ballooned within her chest. 

Sasuke watched the woman’s expression fill with dread, and his chest began to ache.  _ Oh God, what happened?  _ Sakura looked up into his eyes, her cheeks flushed. 

“What did you do, Sakura?” His voice was dangerously low as he moved closer. Sakura stepped back, her hands beginning to shake. She couldn’t bear to even form the sentence.  _ I hurt him. _ But how could she begin to explain herself to Sasuke, whose glare was already so cold, so unforgiving. 

“What did you  _ do _ ?” Sasuke asked again. And though his posture and his voice were calm, the rising anger in his eyes sent chills down her spine, 

“I…” She looked away as the raven’s gaze became too much to bear, “I was..” 

Sakura’s eyes filled with tears, and her head hung, and when she spoke her voice was barely audible, “I was... so  _ cruel… _ ” 

She began to cry, and she sank to the floor. Sasuke’s face twisted into a sneer as he looked down at the pathetic, crying heap before him. He couldn’t find it in his heart to be sympathetic. He crouched next to her and his hand came up to lift her chin, forcing her to look into those haunting, bottomless eyes. 

“What did you say to him, Sakura?” His once calm voice now wavered ever so slightly. 

“I told him he was selfish. I told him he was only getting in the way of restoring the Uchiha clan,” Sakura’s voice trembled as she looked up with glossy eyes, “I told him it was wrong and unnatural, what you two were doing with each other. I didn’t want to  _ lose  _ you, Sasuke,” Her body shuddered as another sob escaped her throat. 

Sasuke’s hands shot out and before she could take another breath, she was shooting through the air as Sasuke slammed her against the wall, the back of her head knocking against the stone. Suddenly, the man before her was no longer recognizable. Anger flared within the raven, scorching and unstoppable in his gut. 

“I was never _ yours to lose _ , Sakura!” He slammed the woman against the wall again, “What gives you the  _ right  _ to speak on behalf of  _ my  _ dreams _ , my  _ clan and who I choose to love?!” 

Sasuke’s thunderous shouts pierced the air and seemed to shake the entire palace. In his eyes there was an inferno lit by vengeance and a darkness that lurked so infinitely, so heavily in the man’s heart. Sakura’s eyes squeezed shut as she turned her head away from his fury. 

“He protected you! He defended you to me! All he has ever done was  _ love  _ you! And you-” Sasuke’s voice trembled as his rage spilled from his lips and his Sharingan activated, “And you continue to  _ hurt  _ him!”

She expected to be hit, to be tossed around, to be punished by the man whose chest heaved as he struggled to contain his emotions. Instead she was dropped to the floor. Sasuke stepped away from her, his eyes blood red and seething. He was caught between wanting to tear her apart and needing to find Naruto. And as his stomach twisted and knotted at the thought of Naruto, hurt and alone in foreign land, the latter option took priority. He couldn’t afford to waste any more time. Sakura blinked, looking up at Sasuke with fear and regret in her eyes. He shook his head, and in a flash he was gone. 

~~~~~~

Naruto stood in the middle of the village market place. He had been wandering aimlessly, but eventually his empty stomach and aching heart guided towards the smell of various dishes and food vendors. His eyes scanned the different meal options until he found a small shop with a sign that read “Homemade Ramen.” Naruto’s stomach rumbled and he began to make his way towards the shop, his body aching for his favorite comfort food. 

He approached the counter and glanced around for someone to assist him, but he was disappointed to find that the shop was empty. He sighed softly.  _ Great. Now I’m being deprived of ramen, too? _ Naruto’s stomach twisted as he replayed the last hour in his head. Sakura’s words reverberated in his head, on a constant loop.  _ Selfish. Cruel. Unnatural. _ He thought of the Uchiha clan, and his mind went back to the day he was assigned into squad seven. Kakashi sensei had asked about their dreams, and Sasuke mentioned restoring the clan that was so brutally murdered by his own brother. And here Naruto was, getting in the way of that. The man’s head hung as he walked out of the ramen shop, his cheeks flushed and his heart pained. 

“Naruto? Is that you?” a familiar soft spoken voice rang through the air. Naruto’s blonde head turned towards the sound, his eyes searching for the source. There was a small woman who stood a few feet away. Half of her face was covered with a mask, but her dark brown eyes and hair was familiar. She moved towards the blonde, her eyes appearing to crinkle with a smile. 

“What? You don’t recognize me?” She teased, and then her pale, dainty hand came up and she pulled the mask away. Naruto blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Amy?” He stepped forward to get a better look at the woman, “What are you doing all the way out here?” 

“What happened to  _ ‘Miss  _ Amy’?” Amy giggled softly, “I was sent over by King Tutsu on a business negotiation trip,”

Naruto smiled, but something bothered him, “You’re here on business? For the Land of Snow?” 

“Yes I am,” Amy’s voice lowered as she smiled flirtatiously, “And why are you here? Business or  _ pleasure _ ?” 

Suddenly, Sakura’s voice came back into his head.  _ They don’t do any kind of business transactions with the Land of Snow. The authorities of those lands had a falling out a while back and they stopped exporting and importing goods from each other.  _

Naruto blinked at the woman standing before him, “Business,” he replied absentmindedly, and the woman took another step closer, her sweet smile widened. 

Naruto’s hand reached back for his kunai knives, but before he could pull one out, Amy’s hand shot out with incredible speed, and she pressed two fingers to his forehead. 

Naruto’s vision blurred, and he was suddenly lightheaded. The world around him seemed to spin, and then he felt the ground rush up towards him quickly.

“A shame I have to do this, really,” Amy spoke softly as she kneeled beside his heavy, paralyzed body and pressed a needle into his arm, injecting a clear fluid into him, “You’re just so good in bed, and it’s so  _ rare  _ to find a man who knows how to fuck. Pity.” 

The woman’s smirk was cold as she patted the man’s arm sympathetically. Naruto’s vision faded into pitch black, and then he was out. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke raced through the palace, shoving past guardsmen and servants to quickly burst into the leaf shinobi’s shared bedroom. He quickly made his way over to Naruto’s side of the room and picked up the man’s backpack. Sasuke’s heart was pounding in his ears, and his breath came fast and shallow as he rummaged through the bag. His impatience spiked when he was forced to shove through all of the instant ramen cups until he could grab one of Naruto’s shirts. Images of Naruto wearing that same black shirt while he sat staring at the koi flashed in Sasuke’s mind, and his stomach shot a pang of guilt and panic into him. 

Sasuke tossed the bag aside and raced out of the room. When he got to the foyer, Sasuke skidded to a stop and raised his fingers to his lips, a shrill whistle pierced the air. Once again, Sasuke heard the dog before he saw him. Paws and claws hit the stone floor and Naruto’s favorite little creature scampered up to Sasuke, tongue lolling out his mouth. The orange ball of energy yipped and ran around Sasuke’s legs.

“Hey, Maki,” Sasuke breathed, crouching near the dog and holding up Naruto’s shirt for the dog to sniff, “Can you help me find Naruto?”

At the scent of Naruto, the orange ball of energy barked with excitement, and he quickly bounded towards the exit. Sasuke took a deep breath before he sprinted after the dog. The two of them raced through the village at full speed, and as he ran, Sasuke felt his stomach grow heavier with dread. The dog bounded into the village’s marketplace, weaving between the villagers and causing startled gasps and angry cries to lift into the air. The dog slowed down, and then stopped when he got to a little shop at the end of the path marked “Homemade Ramen.” 

Sasuke’s eyes darted around as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sasuke looked to the shop, but he could see no one was at the counter. He turned to Maki, who was sniffing at a patch of grass near the entrance of the shop. 

“Where is he, Maki?” Sasuke asked the dog, another wave of dread and anxiety made its way down his body as he realized the dog didn’t know either.

Sasuke exhaled sharply, his hands coming up to run through his hair as he tried to force himself to think.  _ Where could he be right now? _ The raven looked down at the dog again, who whimpered softly as he searched for Naruto. He wanted to whimper, too. 

“Maki, come,” Sasuke tied Naruto’s shirt to the dog’s collar, and then reached up and tore the sleeve of his own shirt to tie to the dog’s collar as well, “Go home, boy. Get help.”

The dog licked Sasuke’s chin, turned and ran back in the direction they came from. The dog was just a precaution. Sasuke began to walk around the small ramen shop, looking for anything that could help him. He heard a door swing open and he looked up to see two men walking out of the shop’s back door. 

“Did she specify whether or not she wanted him dead or alive?” The man with a scar running along his face spoke and he brought his cigarette up to his lips to take a long drag. 

“Alive,” The other man, whose back was to Sasuke, chuckled lightly, “Unfortunately.”

Sasuke stepped forward, and he reached for his kunai knife strapped to his thigh. The man with the scar looked up in time to evade the kunai knife that was shot through the air, just skimming the man’s jawline as it whizzed past. The two men turned to Sasuke. 

“Well, Koda, it looks like our job just got a lot easier,” The scarred man smirked, “The idiot came to  _ us _ !” 

“Don’t get cocky, Reo,” The other, Reo, brought his hand up and took hold of the handle of a sword sheathed and strapped to his back. 

Sasuke’s eyes came up to Reo’s headband adorned with four circles in a neat pattern, and the raven smirked,“I was wondering when you two imbeciles would make a move.” 

The two men exchanged looks of confusion. Sasuke crouched and reached for another kunai knife hidden behind near his ankle, rolling his eyes, as he spoke again, “During a covert operation, it’s best not to wear your village’s headband and prance around at a palace’s entrance in plain sight of the enemy. I shouldn’t have to tell you that, though. Any idiot would know better.” 

Koda chuckled, “So observant…”

Reo grinned, shaking his head in mock disappointment, “And here I thought he was just helping me with my fallen cabbages.” 

Koda reached for the whip that hung from his equipment belt, “Let’s not keep her waiting, Reo.” 

Koda unfurled the whip and cracked it, at the sound of the snap, the whip released a storm of shuriken into the air, heading straight for Sasuke. The raven’s agile body swung and leapt to avoid the flying blades. Sasuke quickly began to make his fire style hand signs in front of his chest as he ran towards the men. 

Sasuke leapt into the air, he threw his own shuriken at the men, then brought his lips together and blew a steady stream of fire, sending the flaming shuriken at his opponents. Koda’s whip snapped through the air and knocked the shuriken away, managing to avoid the blades but not the raven that came down with a flying kick to the man’s face right after. 

Reo cried out at the sight of his comrade falling to the ground. He swung his sword at Sasuke, and Sasuke ducked to dodge the blade. Sasuke’s leg swept out from underneath him and Reo took a swift blow to the stomach, Sasuke’s foot landing hard against him. 

Koda got to his feet and swung his whip high above his head before bringing it down fast, this time summoning a shower of kunai knives. Sasuke quickly dove out of the way and reached into his equipment belt, his hands working quickly around his kunai knife as he ran towards Koda. Sasuke jumped into the air, Kodas’s whip came flying at him. The raven pulled his knees to his chest and flipped forward, landing behind the man. Time seemed to slow as Sasuke stood back to back with the man, ducked in time to evade another swing of the sharp whip, and turned his torso plunge his kunai knife into the man’s side. 

Koda cried out and the whip slashed through the air, nearly making contact with Sasuke’s nose before he rolled away. Koda looked down at the knife sticking out near his ribs, his eyes widening. Before he could make another move, Sasuke smirked and focused on the wire attached to the end of the knife’s handle. He brought his fingers up and blew a steady, fast stream of fire, coating the wire in flames. Koda screamed as the flames moved quickly along the fire and he felt the fire reach his side and spread over his clothes. He fell to the ground and began to roll, trying to put the fire out.

Suddenly Sasuke felt something sharp plunge into the skin of his neck, and he cried out as his hand flew up to the source of the pain. Instantly, his body froze and he fell to the ground. He looked up just in time to see a swirl of dark brown hair and a matching set of eyes. Sasuke blinked, and then he blacked out. 

~~~~~

“Is this what the leaf shinobi are trained to do in Konoha?” A low, monotone voice spoke, startling a hunched over, sobbing Sakura, “It’s no wonder we keep having to rescue them.”

Sakura, who had been sitting in the corner of the hallway, looked up to see pale blue eyes heavily lined with kohl looking down on her. Her breath hitched in her throat. The red haired man stepped closer, and she blinked a few times. 

“G-Gaara…” Sakura sniffled. She climbed to her feet, her eyebrows furrowed, “What are you doing here?” 

“I was invited to dinner.” His eyes swept along the hallway before finding hers again, his arms crossed at his chest, “Where is your squad?”

Sakura shook her head. She didn’t know. She had been trying to pull herself together, but the interaction with Sasuke had left her rattled and emotional. She watched as Gaara turned and began to walk away from her. 

“They’re in trouble. We have to find them,” He said in a quiet, flat tone as he began to walk towards the palace’s foyer. 

Sakura blinked at him, “How do you know? Who sent you?”

“The fifth Hokage.”

Sakura paused, and once again she was filled with dread as she remembered Sasuke’s concern and panic. Lady Tsunade had sent...Gaara. Something must be  _ terribly  _ wrong. Before she could ask any more questions, a barking dog ran into the foyer, loud and energetic. Gaara grimaced at the thing, his face slightly twisting into an expression of distaste. 

“Maki,” Sakura craned her head around Gaara to look down at the dog, “What’s wrong with you?” 

She knelt beside the dog, noticing the fabric tied around his collar. Her hand flew to her mouth in sudden realization. 

“What is it?” Gaara asked. 

“It’s Sasuke and Naruto’s shirts,” She glanced over her shoulder at the redhead, and the man’s eyebrows furrowed. 

Maki began to bark again, loud and persistent. Sakura tried to comfort the dog, but he seemed too riled up. Then, he bounded towards the palace doors, turning to look at the pair of ninjas before he bounded out. 

“Let’s go, Gaara!” Sakura called as she began to run after the dog. Gaara took off after her. 

~~~~~

“A male?” A voice inquired in the distance, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” There was a familiar chuckle. 

There were retreating sounds of heels on a stone floor, then silence. Naruto’s eyes fluttered open as he slowly came to. The first thing that registered in his head was the sensation of cold metal around his neck. Naruto reached up to feel what was on his neck, and he heard the sounds of chains rattling before he felt and saw the cool metal cuffs around his wrists. Naruto blinked in confusion, his blue eyes following the chains to find they were coming out of the ceiling of what looked like…Naruto blinked again as he took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of dimly lit room, the only source of light were a few flickering torches littered around, casting shadows all around. 

Naruto’s eyes darted around the almost empty room before they fell on a sort of throne at the other side of the room. The blonde’s body jolted with alarm at the sight of a man sitting on the throne, his face obscured in the shadows. But...Naruto’s eyes strained. Suddenly, Naruto’s body froze with sheer panic and dread as he realized who the man was. His stomach twisted and every muscle in his body numbed as the memories of the man who nearly killed his friends flooded his mind. 

Gimbaku, in all his glory, sat before a traumatized, horrified and shackled Naruto. 


	26. Chapter 26

The sound of clicking heels and wheels rolling on stone brought Naruto’s attention to the right side of the cave. Naruto was quiet as he watched the silhouette of a hooded woman emerge from the shadows, her long, flowing cloak trailing on the floor as she pushed a steel autopsy table to the center of the room in front of the man seated at the throne. Then, the woman’s pale hand reached into her cloak and emerged with a black bag that she placed on the floor near the table. Suddenly, she spun and faced Naruto. 

“You’re awake,” Amy’s silky voice echoed through the room as she walked toward Naruto, “Good.”

Amy knelt next to the man and pulled her hood down to reveal a veil of luxurious, dark tresses and a pale beautiful face. She smiled sweetly at him, her dark brown eyes bringing back memories that made Naruto sick to his stomach now. 

“What are you doing?” Naruto growled when he leaned away from the hand that came towards him, and the woman paused, “What the hell is going on here?!” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” The woman reached again, and she stroked his face with cold, gentle hands, “I’m just doing my job.” 

Amy’s hand came down and she yanked the metal collar around the man’s neck, pulling him forward with a rattle of chains. Her dark eyes were black and bottomless. She leaned forward with her lips parted, and her soft, hot tongue darted out of her mouth. She dragged it, flattened out and heated, along the blonde’s jawline. She hummed softly. Naruto’s stomach churned and he felt as if he would vomit right then and there. 

“If only…” Amy purred as she tasted him on her tongue.She looked at him with regret, as if she were told to throw out a perfectly good slice of cake, “Mmm...such a waste.” 

His cheeks flushed with anger and disgust. Naruto struggled against the shackles at his wrists, but as he moved, he felt a sharp pang of pain course through his body, forcing him to tremble and groan. Amy smirked as she watched his expression twist in pain. She began to speak as if she were having a normal conversation with an old friend. 

“You know what I absolutely love, sweet Naruto?” her voice was calm as her dainty finger traced along the metal collar around his throat playfully, “This little device. Do you want to guess what it does, baby?”

“Amy…” Naruto’s voice was low, and he looked into her eyes, “Why are you doing this?”

Amy frowned, “Wrong answer. This collar absorbs your exerted chakra, and it prevents you from fighting your restraints. So be a good boy for me, and don’t struggle. It’ll only hurt you.” 

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face, and his stomach churned again. He looked down at his wrists, and his eyes followed the chains to the ceiling again. Amy watched as the man tugged at the chains again and then groaned as a wave of pain shot through his chakra network, leaving him dazed. His panic settled in when he began to realize he was powerless. 

“Naruto, I just told you what would happen, why are you trying it?”

“Why are you doing this, Amy?” He looked at her again, his face twisted with anger, and his voice began to rise, “Let me go! Get this off me!” 

“I can’t, Naruto,” Amy sighed, boredom in her voice, “Not until I’m ordered to.”

Naruto’s body lunged forward, and he reached for the woman’s throat, but the blonde suddenly jerked as another sharp pang of pain shot through his chest, making the man’s mouth fall open in a silent scream. Amy shook her head. 

“Not the brightest bulb, huh?” She reached out and stroked his hair soothingly, “That’s okay. At least you’re pretty.” 

“Amy...listen to me,” His low voice trembled, his eyes shooting to the opposite side of the room to look at the quiet, watchful man sitting on the throne before he looked at her again.”If he threatened you...if he’s forcing you to do this...”

Amy’s eyebrows scrunched with confusion and she glanced over her shoulder at Gimbaku before she turned to Naruto, “Oh, baby…” Her voice was tainted with sympathy, “He’s the least of your worries. He’s not the one you should fear, Naruto.” 

“What?” He looked up at the man whose face was still obscured by the shadows. He hadn’t moved. He hadn’t spoken. Naruto blinked and he turned back to Amy, confusion clear on his face. 

“He’s dead, Naruto. You killed him,” Amy tilted her head, “That there is the corpse of the man you so ruthlessly plunged your knife into.” 

The blonde felt as if he had been punched in the gut. His eyes widened, startled as Amy’s words sank in.  _ I killed him. That’s his body.  _

“Oh, Naruto...It’s not  _ him  _ you need to worry about,” Amy straightened out, and as if on cue, the sound of heels clicking on stone echoed through the room. Naruto’s head turned towards the sound. 

In the orange glow of the torchlights, he watched as another cloaked and hooded figure entered the room. Long, pale legs peeked through the barely closed cloak as she walked confidently up the steps of the throne and sat on the dead man’s lap. A chill ran through Naruto’s body as he watched the cloak fall away to reveal stiletto heels and a sheer dress that did nothing to conceal her pale, curvaceous body. She crossed those long, creamy legs and her hands came up to pull the hood down to reveal piercing blue eyes and a mane of jet black hair that tumbled around her bare shoulders. Naruto gasped as he recognized the woman, and a chill swept down his spine. 

Amy bowed gracefully before the woman, “Princess Yukie, I present to you...”

Amy stepped aside and held out her arm as if showing the woman a gift she was offering, her pale, beautiful lips curled proudly, “Naruto Uzumaki, the man who killed your beloved…” 

The double door at the other side of the room swung open, and two men walked in dragging along a lifeless body. Naruto’s heart jolted with white, hot terror as he recognized the beautiful, ink black hair of the unconscious man. 

“...And Sasuke Uchiha, the man who will suffer for it.” 


	27. Chapter 27

Princess Yukie watched as Naruto’s face twisted into an expression of genuine fear and anguish at the sight of the black haired man being dragged into the room. Her blood red lips slowly curved into a cruel, satisfied smirk. 

“You know, Amy,” The princess spoke, “For a moment, just for a moment, I doubted that this man would be his lover. But now that I see the terror in his eyes...now that I see his eyes fill with the pain of knowing this man will suffer…”

Princess Yukie got to her feet, and she began to walk down the steps of the throne, her curvy body moving gracefully and without hurry. The click of her stilettos along with her flowing, slitted white dress made her appear to be a vengeful goddess descending from the heavens to wreak havoc upon the man who took her world away. Her eyes were cold and dark as she looked at Naruto.

“I do not doubt anymore, my dear Lady-in-waiting,” Yukie stood in front of Naruto, her hand came up and cupped his chin, tilting his head back and looking into those bright, terrified eyes.

The men behind her began to move again. They dragged Sasuke’s lifeless body to the metal medical table, and worked quickly to tighten the restraints on his wrists and ankles. Amy reached for the black bag under the table and began to pull out various tools. Scalpels, scissors, kunai knives, wire, shears… With every new device she pulled out of that bag, Naruto’s heart skipped and ached. 

“I don’t doubt, because as I look into your eyes, Naruto,” The woman jerked his head to force him to look at her again, “I see that you love this man. I see that you would fight for this man, bleed for this man. I see that you would _kill_ for this man.” 

Naruto’s thundering heart jolted with newfound fear as he looked into those glacier blue eyes and saw the lack of compassion, the lack of humanity. He was staring into a shell of a human, barren and broken. Princess Yukie straightened out suddenly, and she spun abruptly, her cloak and dress whipping behind her as she made her way to Amy. 

“Wait!” Naruto’s trembling hand reached for the woman’s retreating back. He could hear his desperation and fear in his own voice, but he pressed on, “Your father sent me. I rescued you from Gimbaku! He took you, held you against your will, forced you to-”

“You’re wrong!” The woman snapped as she whirled around again. Her calm demeanor faltered, and her face was a bright red color as she snarled at the blonde, “My father is a liar and a villain!”

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the woman stepped toward him, her voice wavering dangerously, “My father didn’t call for your services to retrieve his beloved daughter from a criminal! He called upon you to tear apart a man and a woman who found hope and love and a reason to _live_ within each other!” 

The woman’s voice cracked with a broken sob, but in a second she was composing herself again, “Gimbaku was the only man in my life that didn’t exploit my status. He didn’t treat me like a trophy. He never once asked me for anything, even as he wandered the cold streets of the village, hungry and exhausted. He loved me...he loved me with everything he had. And my father banished him, pushed him away because he couldn’t bear to see his daughter love a street urchin!” 

Yukie’s face twisted in pain and her head hung as she uttered those final two words. Her body began to tremble, and Naruto blinked at the woman who stood suffering with every breath she took. 

“When he came back for me, my father wouldn’t let me go. I wasn’t kidnapped, Naruto! I ran away with him! I ran away with the love of my life to live happily. To spend the rest of my days living a normal, happy life with the man who sacrificed _everything_ for me!” 

Suddenly the woman's head lifted, and her eyes flashed with fury and hatred as she looked down at the restrained man before her, “And YOU! YOU HELPED HIM TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!” 

“Yukie, you were unconscious! He was a mad man!” Naruto cried out, confusion and doubt written plainly on his face. 

“It’s not his fault! He was driven mad at the thought of losing me,” a single tear rolled down her cheek, “He would never hurt me. He would never _intentionally_ hurt me!”

Yukie’s eyes darkened. Her voice fell so low it was almost inaudible as she reached up and wiped the tear away, “And that is why I killed the King. And that is why I will watch _you_ suffer, the same way I suffered.” 

She turned and walked over to the autopsy table, looking down at the raven who lay on the cold steel. Amy stood beside her, gathering her long veil of dark hair into a messy bun at the top of her head with gloved hands. When she reached down again, it was to press her finger gently on Sasuke’s forehead. 

“Release.” She murmured softly. Naruto’s breath caught in his throat. _Oh no._ Sasuke’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he groaned softly. Naruto felt his stomach drop. He would be awake. He would be awake while they…

Sasuke’s eyes quickly hardened, his body tensed and jolted with alarm against the restraints as he took in his surroundings. Sasuke’s head turned to look up at Amy and Yukie, his eyes narrowed in confusion as the information settled in. His lips parted, the look of bewilderment on his face was abundantly clear. Amy chuckled softly at his facial expression. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Sasuke growled as Amy reached down to push his hair out of his face, “What the fuck is this?!” 

Yukie smiled gently at the man, “Justice.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed and he began to struggle against the restraint, his movements gradually getting more violent as his frustration grew. Yukie’s smiling eyes trailed up to look at the blonde who was frozen in place, haunted by the sight of Sasuke locked down and squirming. Sasuke stopped moving and his eyes looked to the princess, then slowly, he followed her gaze to the other side of the room, where his Naruto knelt on the ground, clad in metal chains and a metal collar. Sasuke’s heart leapt with fear at the sight. 

“Naruto…” He breathed, and his chest deflated. Suddenly everything fell into place. The feeling of impending doom, the men from the Land of Snow, Amy in the marketplace, Tsunade’s fear. They came back for revenge. And he would be the tool they use to get it. 

Amy began to make hand signs, her chakra flowed through her body and made her hair flow as if a breeze had entered the room. She then picked up the scissors and began to cut away Sasuke’s shirt. She was chanting something under her breath as she snipped the fabric away, but Sasuke was too distracted by the pain in Naruto’s eyes. He swallowed thickly, his heart aching for the blonde. 

Amy picked up a kunai knife and exhaled against the steel softly. Immediately, the blade began to glow purple as her chakra coursed through the metal. Amy smiled, exchanged a look with Yukie, and then pressed the knife just below Sasuke’s collarbone. The pain that surged through his chest was enough to draw out a loud, startled cry. 

Naruto lunged forward, “Stop!” He screamed in pain at the women, “Don’t touch him! Don’t you dare touch him!” 

Yukie laughed and shook her head. She nodded at Amy, and the knife plunged deeper. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath through his teeth as he began to feel Amy’s chakra seep into his flesh from the blade of the knife. Naruto lunged forward again, and he struggled harder against the chains, but as he struggled, he felt his energy drain and his body weaken against the throbbing pain induced by the metal collar. Amy sank the knife further into the man’s chest and blood began to seep out of the deep, burning wound. Sasuke’s eyes squeezed shut and he cried out again in agony. 

“Stop! Please!” Naruto screeched, his voice desperate as his hands came up to the collar around his neck and pulled, “Yukie, stop! He did nothing!” Naruto's tortured eyes pleaded with the princess, “Take me! Take me instead! I killed Gimbaku, hurt _me_ ! Kill _me_!”

Yukie threw her head back and she laughed loudly, her laughter echoing through the room and thundering against Naruto’s ears so coldly, so _cruelly_. Amy brought her hands up to her chest, letting the knife stay in the wound, and she began to make more hand signs. Her hands began to glow a deep purple color and she looked up at Yukie. Yukie nodded at her lady-in-waiting and Amy’s hands came down onto Sasuke’s torso. 

Sasuke let out a blood curdling scream as the purple chakra sank into his flesh. Suddenly he felt a familiar flame ignite in his body, and his eyes snapped open as he realized what was happening. Gimbaku’s jutsu--Amy was using the same jutsu. No. No, it was worse. It was a million times _worse_. He glanced down at his torso to see deep, tiny cuts appear on his skin. His blood began to seep out of them quickly, hot and thick, as if it was boiling and condensing. He vaguely heard Naruto’s screams along with his own. His head began to spin. 

“Please! Please!” Naruto screamed, his tears streaming down his face as he continued to try to pull the collar off. His body began to sag, and his movements became weak and feeble. He watched as blood fell from Sasuke’s wounds and onto the stone floor below. The man’s body seemed to be possessed by a demon that was slowly tearing him apart from the inside out. Sasuke’s head turned, and his tormented gaze met Naruto’s. The raven’s jaw clenched, and he groaned with pain as Amy pressed her hands against him again, sending another wave of fire and destruction into his organs and through his chakra network.

Sasuke tried to focus. He tried to make himself concentrate on anything but the pain. He watched Naruto’s body squirm weakly as he sobbed, those bright blue eyes never looking away. Sasuke’s own eyes wept to see the man he loved so tortured, so helpless and torn. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke cried out, his voice hoarse. His body violently shuddered and his back arched as Amy once again sent down her chakra. His vision blurred briefly, and his stomach heaved, “Naruto, look away.” Amy suddenly pulled the knife out of his chest, sending him plunging into another convulsion of agony, but he spoke again through clenched teeth, “Please, Naruto, don’t watch!” 

Naruto sobbed as he took in the raven’s body jolting with every touch from Amy. His eyes met Sasuke’s again, and he saw the pleading in the man’s eyes, desperate and tortured. Naruto’s body shuddered, but Sasuke’s pleading request haunted him. He could not deny him. And his body was too weak, too _powerless_ to save him. Naruto’s head hung, and he fell forward on his hands and knees, squeezing his eyes shut to the scene that seemed to emerge from the deepest depths of hell.

Yukie’s laughter filled the air again as she watched the scene unfold before her. Her eyes flashed with pleasure as Amy plunged the knife into the Uchiha’s stomach. The raven’s mouth flew open and blood sputtered from those parted, delicate lips. Naruto’s body shuddered when he heard the sound of a strangled cry of pain, wet and gurgled. 

Amy stepped back, the raven’s blood was splattered all over her face and torso as she nodded at Yukie. “That should do it.” She pulled off her gloves as she looked at Sasuke, her lips curled slightly. 

“Look at me, Sasuke,” Amy spoke, her voice lowered as she leaned down to look into those bottomless, abused eyes. Her grin was slow and feral as it spread across her face, “it looks like I _do_ have something to clean, afterall.”

Naruto heard another blood curdling scream, long and swelled with agony that followed the laughter of the women. Suddenly, Naruto’s body began to shake violently. His grief spiked into a blinding rage, white and hot and animalistic. The women stopped laughing abruptly, and Amy glanced up at Naruto, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

“W-what is that chakra?” She breathed out in fear. Yukie glanced up as well. Both women gasped and stumbled back as they watched the blonde man’s body begin to glow as if a fire was ignited inside of him. The chakra that swirled around him was negative, drenching the air with a sense of danger. The women stepped further back as Naruto’s body began to morph. His teeth were bared, fangs elongating from his mouth as his hands became clawed. There was something savage about the man, beastly and untamed as he opened his eyes to reveal the red, wild eyes of a fox. The heavy, heated and orange chakra that swirled around him almost seemed to form the shape of a tail and two pointy ears. 

Naruto’s hands came up to the collar and snapped it off, then pulled his wrists apart, and the chains shattered like delicate china. Before either of the women could move, Naruto was bounding towards them, a fierce growl shooting out of his lips as he jumped into the air and lunged for Yukie’s neck. 

The princess screamed and stumbled back, throwing her hands up in fear. Naruto was unhinged, his fists swung through the air and he connected his punches hard and heavy against the woman’s torso, sending her flying through the air and crashing against the wall. The stone wall crumbled as the woman crashed into it, and then fell to a motionless heap on the floor. Suddenly Naruto turned to look at Amy, whose eyes widened in horror. 

Naruto’s body fell forward, and he ran at the woman on all fours, his movement nimble and fast. Amy quickly reacted, her body instinctively shifting into defense mode. Quickly, her long, flowing cloak fell to the ground and her unhindered body moved with ease. Her backflips were gracefully and perfectly executed, moving in time to avoid every punch Naruto threw her way. Naruto snarled with rage at the woman, and then he stopped, and stood still. Amy fell back, crouching and panting heavily, her eyes fixed on the man. 

The chakra around Naruto swirled once again, and then it took the form of a hand that shot through the air towards her. She gasped but she quickly leapt into the air to evade the clawing fist. Alarmed, she flung her body to the side when the fiery chakra hand seemed to follow her upwards. She landed swiftly on her feet and bolted away, her agile body dipping and dodging the enormous hand that came down in thundering crashes to shatter the stone ground beneath her. 

Amy glanced over her shoulder, straining to think of a plan of attack. Naruto’s chakra and strength were relentless. She needed to switch back into the offense. As she continued to run around the room, her hands flew up to her chest. Her hand signs were quick, and the ground beneath began to rumble and shake as the ceiling of the room split open to reveal a thundering, grey sky. Naruto’s eyes flew upward in time to see a bolt of purple lightning come shooting down towards him. 

Naruto leapt out of the way, and the bolt of lightning cracked the ground where he was standing just seconds before. Amy glanced over her shoulder and smirked. No one has evaded her lightning before. She skidded to a stop and with a few more hand signs, she brought two fingers to her mouth, and her lips parted to shoot purple bolts of lightning at Naruto. The man rolled away quickly, and then sprang up to lunge at her again. His fist connected with her face at an incredible speed, and the strength behind the punch sent her reeling back. Amy sloppily recovered from the hit, her body once again moving to evade the man’s attacks. 

Suddenly the double doors were blasted open and Gaara barreled in. He only waited a moment to survey the scene before he took action. He flung his arm out and sand rushed out of his gourd and sprang towards the woman.Amy glanced over her shoulder at the incoming sneak attack, and she twisted her body to try to evade it. But she didn’t move in time. The sand encased the woman’s legs quickly and lifted her high into the air. Naruto’s blazing, raging eyes turned to Gaara and the stoic sand ninja clenched his fist. Amy screamed in pain as she felt the lower half of her body being crushed underneath the sand. 

The red headed man turned his head and nodded at Naruto, his deep voice shot through the air, “I’ll handle this. Go.”

Naruto’s eyes fell to the raven who was still screaming and writhing in pain, his blood still spilling relentlessly. Naruto felt the chakra of the nine tailed fox leave his body, and he slowly morphed back to himself. Naruto made his way to Sasuke quickly, his breath heavy and his body full of dread as he watched the man shake and twitch violently. Sasuke’s eyes flew open, and they landed on the blonde who was quickly working to untie the restraints. 

“You’re okay. It’s okay,” Naruto’s eyes stung and his throat constricted as he tried to soothe the man with his words, “I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.”

.Naruto took off the final restraint and gathered Sasuke in his arms, pulling him off the table and struggling to keep a firm grip on the squirming man. Sasuke’s blood was seeping into his clothing, and the boiling hot liquid burned Naruto’s flesh. 

Sakura burst into the room, having just taken out the two Land of Snow shinobi. When she assessed the scene before her, a scream of terror escaped her lips. She raced through the rubble and ducked around the battle ensuing between Gaara and Amy. Naruto placed the man on the ground when he saw her approaching. 

“Sakura, please,” Naruto’s broken sob tumbled out of his throat, his tear filled eyes were desperate, “ _Help him._ ”

Sakura sank to her knees near the man she loved, her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she tried to focus her chakra into her hands. She didn’t know what was happening. She didn’t know how deep the wounds were. She didn’t know what to even begin healing. Her mind raced to assess the damage, but Sasuke’s body was covered in his own thick blood, and it was hard to see what was happening underneath the gushing, hot liquid. He would bleed out soon if she didn’t do something. 

Sakura began to run her hands over the man’s body, sealing up the wounds as quickly as she could. Sasuke’s tormented, tear streaked face twisted into a grimace as he felt a sharp rush of pain rush through his heart, jerking his whole body one final time. His body began to sag. The pain was dull now, but he felt so _cold_ . His screams died out completely, and his breathing was shallow as he felt his heartbeat weaken. _Oh God..._ He felt fatigue fall over him. 

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, whose face was full of grief and pain as he watched Sakura’s desperate movements. The blonde was desperately holding his hands down on the wounds that were yet to be closed, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. 

“Naruto...” Sasuke’s voice was raspy, and blood sputtered from his mouth as he tried to speak. Sasuke felt himself hanging off the ledge of existence, his consciousness slipping away from him. The man began to shiver. 

Naruto looked down into those beautiful black eyes, “Sasuke, hang on. Just hang on, okay?”

“It’s so cold, Naruto,” He breathed, his voice so small and broken in Naruto’s ears. 

“Don’t-” Naruto’s voice cracked, “Don’t talk, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s vision blurred, and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Whoa! Hey!” Naruto screamed, his panic sharply rising in his voice as he watched the dark eyes disappear behind pale eyelids, “Open your eyes! Open your eyes, Sasuke, look at me!”

Sasuke’s pale lips curled into a small, weak smile. His eyelids lifted slightly, and though a half-lidded gaze, he looked up at the man he loved more than life itself. 

“Koi,” His voice was so faint that Naruto leaned down to hear it, “Stay with me.”

Naruto froze, a shaky breath fell from his lips. His heart felt like it had been physically ripped from his chest. The words of the raven sent a chill down his spine. He himself had uttered those words so many times to the raven, begging him to stay a little longer, just a little while more. Words that were usually spoken lightly now fell heavy on Naruto’s heart. Naruto reached down and held Sasuke’s face, his hands trembling against the pale, cold skin as he cried for the man he could not save, could not protect from the cold, cruel world. 

“Sasuke, please...” Naruto's voice was gentle as he spoke to his Sasuke, the bleeding love of his life held firmly in his arms, “Look at me, Sasuke…”

“Just until I fall asleep, Koi...stay with me,” Sasuke closed his eyes, his face softening as he slipped into the darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cum sluts. 
> 
> So I might have cried a little when I wrote this because I'm kind of a pussy and I'm a little TOO emotionally invested in my own story. And I've just been quickly cranking out these chapters because I've been in a good writing zone these past two days. 
> 
> Anyway, come come. Allow me to place this steaming, hot garbage into your hands, lovingly. 
> 
> Enjoy, bitch xx :)

“Are these for Sasuke, too?” Ino asked as she rang up the total amount owed for the white daffodils that Sakura picked out. Sakura nodded and handed over the money before taking the flowers and heading out of the Ino’s flower shop. 

It had been almost two weeks since Sasuke was claimed to be stable enough to be transported to the hospital in Konoha. In the Land of Vegetables, Sakura and the local medical ninjas worked tirelessly for three days on end to bring Sasuke to a stable condition. He had come so close to death, repeatedly, in the span of those three days. And now, he was finally home. Stable. Critical but stable. Sakura focused solely on the fact that he was breathing with a pulse despite the fact that he had been, and still was, unconscious the entire time. 

Sakura walked into Sasuke’s hospital room quietly, as she so often did, to avoid waking Naruto, who always sat with his chair pulled up to the bed, resting his head on the edge of it, near Sasuke’s hand. Naruto has been there every minute of every day that Sasuke spent in the hospital. 17 days, 408 hours, 24,480 minutes. Sakura visited, bringing Naruto food and changing the flowers in the vase by Sasuke’s bed often. 

She would try to comfort Naruto, talk to him, stroke his hair and hug him. But, to her deepest dismay, Naruto was shut off and unresponsive. He didn’t sleep much, didn’t eat unless she was physically forcing it down his throat, he didn’t speak, didn’t laugh. He didn’t leave, ever. In the beginning, the doctors and nurses would urge him to go home, begging him to rest and return the next day, but their words fell on deaf ears. Naruto would simply stay silent, those haunted and dull eyes never looking away from Sasuke. Eventually, the staff gave up trying, none of them having the heart to fully commit to kicking the grieving man out. Sakura watched Naruto lose himself in that hospital room. 

Sakura silently walked over to the vase of flowers and dumped the old flowers to put in the new ones. She turned to look down at Naruto. He wasn’t asleep. His head lay on his crossed arms on the bed. She looked into those once warm, lively blue eyes and found nothing but torment and pain. She could only imagine the hell that raged behind those weary eyes. Unlike Sakura, Naruto had been there to witness Sasuke’s torture. He had been there to hear the screams, feel the blood drench his clothing and burn his flesh, and then hold Sasuke as he slipped away. She knew he would constantly relive those moments, running through every second of it in his head over and over again, blaming no one but himself for what happened. 

“I’ve brought you some apple sauce today, Naruto,” Sakura spoke gently as she knelt beside the man whose eyes were fixed on Sasuke’s face. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sealed container and a water flask. She scooped some of the sauce onto her spoon. Gently, she reached up and cupped the man’s chin, as she had been doing for the past two weeks, to turn his head towards her. 

Naruto’s eyes slowly slid from Sasuke to the pink haired woman, and her eyes filled with tears, for she did not recognize the man who sat before her with an empty and broken gaze. She tried not to think about how she felt like she had lost her best friend and the man she loved on that mission. She tried not to think about how these men will never recover from the trauma of that day. She tried not to think about how many times she herself had woken up screaming and crying, haunted by the image of the men covered in Sasuke’s blood. 

Sakura pressed her thumb to this stranger's chin, forcing him to open his mouth, and she spoon fed him the apple sauce. After that first day of trying to force him to eat something, Sakura realized that non-solid foods was the only way she could make sure the man didn’t starve to death. She shut his mouth and he swallowed. 

She reached up and stroked his cheek softly, her tears falling as she watched the man’s gaze slide back over to Sasuke. Her lower lip quivered and she pressed her mouth shut. She wanted to scream. She wanted to shake him to bring him back to her. She wanted to hold him, and absorb his pain into her own body. She just wanted her friend back. She couldn’t bear facing Sasuke’s absence alone. She would do  _ anything  _ for Naruto to smile at her, greet her with those kind eyes, and call her Sakura-chan one more time. 

~~~~~

“Shizune,” Lady Tsunade got to her feet and put her coat on, “Clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I’m going to the hospital.”

Shizune looked up and nodded. She tucked away the paperwork they had just finished up and watched as the fifth Hokage made her way out of the door. Tsunade had been visiting the hospital often. She claimed it was to strictly check on one of her more capable shinobi, but they both knew it was because she wanted to see Naruto as well. 

Tsunade entered the hospital with one of the leading doctors on Sasuke’s case. She held the raven’s file in her hand, checking over his vitals and any notes from the nurses. There was nothing unusual about any of it. Stable. Critical but stable. She lowered the clipboard and her eyes swept over the two men in the room. 

“Naruto,” She called softly, watching the back of the man’s head. There was no response. She didn’t expect one, but somehow her body still deflated. She turned to the doctor. 

“Any signs of improvement?”

“No. Vital signs are within normal limits. Occasionally, we observe unusual brain activity, but we don’t have much hope. His organs are still damaged and weak. If he does regain consciousness, he’ll need to have a support system for the recovery process. ” The doctor’s voice was low as he spoke, but Tsunade knew Naruto was listening. 

“I’m sure he’ll be properly looked after,” Tsunade spoke. She slowly made her way across the room and crouched next to Naruto, her eyes looking up to search the man’s face. Her heart began to ache when she saw the expression of sorrow that seemed to be permanently etched into his features now. 

“Naruto,” She reached out and took his hand. Her eyes slowly swept over the leaf shinobi’s uniform, wrinkled and covered in dried blood. He hadn’t even changed out of the clothes he wore that day. She sighed heavily. “I need you to come back to me, Naruto.”

Naruto’s eyes fell to the woman crouched before him. She could see clearly now the dark rings around his eyes, his gaunt face, and all of the trauma his body was carrying. She realized then that she had to make sure Sasuke woke up, because she was watching the man who once lit the entire village lose his spark before her eyes. 

  
Lady Tsunade straightened up and brought the clipboard back up, her eyes frantically searching for something, anything, that could provide a glimmer of hope.  _ Unusual brain activity _ . She squinted in thought, and then she walked quickly out of the door, putting the clipboard back into the doctor’s hands as she did. She was going to unbreak the broken. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday @BeepBoop <3

Lady Tsunade spent the next two days poring over her books and medical notes. She had been consulting with the Nara clan as well, their research helping her to conduct a plan. She didn’t sleep. She didn’t eat. She got through those two days on sheer determination, spite, and coffee. Lady Tsunade was hard set on fixing this whole mess, as she felt responsible for it all. And because she didn’t sleep or eat, neither did Shizune.

On the third day, Lady Tsunade sprang to her feet, sending a startled Shizune flying off of her own chair. “I think I’ve got it!” She grinned at the dark haired woman who rubbed her temple. 

“What is it?” Shizune put down her own book, and climbed back up onto her chair, wincing only slightly. 

“It’s the ‘unusual brain activity’ that could possibly make all of this work. We’ll have to stimulate the prefrontal cortex without invading externally. His body is still recovering from internal damage, so we’ll have to work through the chakra network. The only issue is that his chakra network is severely tarnished, so it’s risky but I believe if we can concoct a healing serum specifically engineered for Sasuke’s cells and chakra, we can begin to rejuvenate the pathways and then work our way through to his nervous system, and gain access to his prefrontal cortex neurons, where the magic happens.  _ That  _ is how I’ll unbreak the broken!”

Shizune blinked slowly, her tired mind taking a moment to wrap around what the woman had just said. Slowly, a smile spread over her face and she sighed with heavy relief. Tsunade began to move quickly about the office, pulling on her cloak and rifling through more of her medical notes and books on the bookshelves. Shizune got to her feet as well.

“I’ll need a blood and urine sample from Sasuke. I’ll need Shikaku Nara and his clan’s research facilities, and access to his workers. I need you to run an EEG and a CT scan on Sasuke, as well. Where’s my pen? There. Shizune, I need you to get me this list of ingredients. If you can’t find any mugwort flower, chrysanthemum weed is good, too. I need, fuck, where’s my--oh, there. Get me Sakura as well. Tell her it’s urgent that she meet me in the hospital at noon.” Lady Tsunade whirled around to see Shizune quickly jotting down notes, struggling to keep up. “Well, what are you standing there for?! GO!” 

~~~~~~

After a few days of preparation, Lady Tsunade stood in the operating room, looking down at the pale, black haired man laid out on the table in front of her. Beside her, Shizune was drawing a blue concoction into a needle while Sakura was cleaning a space on Sasuke’s arm with an alcohol prep pad. 

“How will we know if it worked?” Sakura asked quietly as Shizune injected the specialized healing serum into Sasuke’s flesh. 

“He won’t wake up immediately,” Lady Tsunade’s glowing green hands hovered over Sasuke’s head, but her eyes were fixed on a brain scan image hanging on the wall to her left as she worked, “But if I could just see some muscle movement while I stimulate his brain, we’ll know we’ve succeeded in igniting a small spark of consciousness. It should be a chain reaction from that point. If I could just…”

Lady Tsunade bit her lower lip, and her green hands flared a little brighter as she concentrated. Shizune and Sakura held their breath. Sakura’s eyes darted all around Sasuke’s body, searching for movement, however small. 

Suddenly, the heartbeat and blood pressure monitors began to flash and beep chaotically. Shizune looked up at her mistress.

“Lady Hokage, his vitals are dropping rapidly!”

“Fucking stabilize him! I’ve already started working on his neurons, Shizune! One false move and I could damage him forever!” Tsunade growled as her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers twitching 

Sakura and Shizune jumped into action. Shizune’s hands began to glow green as well and she began to quickly sweep them over Sasuke’s chest. Sakura filled a needle with a clear fluid and stabbed it into Sasuke’s arm, injecting it quickly. Lady Tsunade’s eyebrows furrowed as if she was solving a complicated maze within her own mind. 

“Almost done. Keep him still. Maintain stable vitals, Shizune.” 

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Sakura watched Sasuke’s hand clench into a fist, and then the man’s face scrunched in a painful grimace. Sakura cried out with alarm and relief, her eyes filling quickly with tears. 

“He moved! He moved!”

Lady Tsunade’s fingers began to twitch and flick faster, the chakra visibly flowed from her fingers and into Sasuke’s head. The heart rate and blood pressure monitors came to a more steady, constant beeping, and Shizune’s hands moved away from the raven’s chest. 

Lady Tsunade’s fingers stopped moving, and she gently placed them on the man’s forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at Sasuke with an expression of relief on her face. The rest of the chakra from her hands slowly seeped into his head before she pulled them away. 

“Oh, Sasuke…” Lady Tsunade breathed out a light, relieved laugh. Her voice was full of a strong admiration as she spoke, “It’s about time the universe gave you a fucking break, huh?” 

~~~~~

Warm fingers brushed against Sasuke’s, and then chapped lips fell on his knuckles. That was the first thing Sasuke felt when he gradually regained consciousness. The fluorescent lights of the hospital room burned his eyes, and he immediately furrowed his brows. Sasuke’s eyes strained to focus, and when they did, they landed on a messy pile of blonde hair laying on the edge of his bed. The sight was familiar. He watched as the blonde’s thumb stroked the back of his hand, and his lips softly kissed the tips of his fingers. 

“Dobe…” Sasuke’s voice was raspy when he spoke, “We’ve really got to stop running into each other like this.”

Naruto froze. Sasuke could see his entire body tense. And then slowly, so very slowly and cautiously, Naruto’s head lifted from the mattress and he looked up into the raven’s face. Naruto’s breath audibly hitched in his throat. He blinked rapidly, as if he was questioning whether he had gone mad. Suddenly the blonde was springing to his feet, his hands cupping the raven’s face. 

“Sasuke...” Naruto’s voice was hoarse, cracking as he spoke, “Oh  _ God _ . You’re awake!”

Naruto’s eyes frantically searched Sasuke’s face, his heart pounding in his ears as he looked into those beautiful dark eyes he missed  _ so  _ damned much. Sasuke was quickly enveloped in the blonde’s arms, Naruto’s lips fell to the raven’s face, and he could feel the blonde’s tears against his own skin. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto’s neck. He had never seen Naruto so frantic, so relieved, so happy. He must have been so worried…

Sasuke wondered how long he was unconscious. He wondered where he was. He wondered why the blonde was dressed in bloodstained clothing. He racked his brain trying to figure out what was happening, but his memory felt fuzzy, lost. And all he could focus on was the beautiful blonde man that held him firmly in his arms, as if he was afraid Sasuke would vanish at any moment. Sasuke’s hand reached up and stroked Naruto’s hair soothingly. Eventually, he’ll get his answers. But for now...for now he needed to comfort his koi, who was trembling in his arms, sobbing and overwhelmed.

~~~~~~

“Careful,” Naruto murmured softly as Sasuke stepped out of his shoes, bracing himself against the doorway as he did. 

“I’m fine,” Sasuke repeated for the millionth time that day as he walked into the familiar, dimly lit apartment. 

He had just been discharged from the hospital an hour ago. And with the doctor’s insistence of someone being there to aid in Sasuke’s recovery as well as Naruto’s inability to let Sasuke out of his sight for more than a few minutes, the raven finally gave into staying in Naruto’s apartment until his internal wounds were fully healed. Sakura and Lady Tsunade let him leave but only with the promise of Naruto allowing them to drop by and check on Sasuke whenever they wanted. And so it was settled. Sasuke would have around the clock care, and as someone who spent a lot of his time alone, he was not sure how he felt about being doted on. 

Naruto carried Sasuke’s bag of medicine inside, and Sasuke watched as the blonde man sighed heavily when he looked around his home. He seemed to have missed it a lot. Finally, their eyes met, and they realized they were completely alone for the first time in a long time. There were no nurses or doctors lurking around, no Sakura popping her head in to make sure they were both still alive, no motherly Tsunade to lecture them about eating. It was just them. 

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of collapsing, the way his body sagged with fatigue and lack of proper rest. His shinobi uniform needed to be washed. Hell, he himself needed to be washed. The dark circles around Naruto’s eyes made him appear a lot older, a lot more worn out than he should have been. Sasuke could see how heavy a toll all of this was on him, and the raven’s heart ached for his sweet Naruto. He wished he could swipe his memory clean and take away all of that darkness that seemed to dwell in those beautiful blue eyes. 

Sasuke stepped forward and took Naruto’s hand. The blonde blinked slowly, and he glanced down at their hands then back up to Sasuke’s face. Sasuke began to pull the man towards the bathroom. Naruto was quiet as he allowed himself to be led away, his eyes fixating on the raven as he moved. Sasuke was  _ moving _ . He was blinking, breathing, holding, touching. Sasuke was here. In his apartment, alive and functioning. He wasn’t writhing in pain. He wasn’t screaming. He wasn’t bleeding. He was here. He was safe. 

Sasuke turned and unzipped Naruto’s blood stained flak jacket, pulling it off of the man’s weary body. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off as well. Naruto was quiet as Sasuke undressed him, his pale, strong hands moving gently and slowly. When he was done with Naruto, Sasuke began to undress himself as well. Naruto averted his gaze, his stomach clenching at the sight of the scars on Sasuke’s torso. He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing away the flashbacks. When he opened them again, he deliberately kept his eyes on Sasuke’s face, comforting and familiar. 

Sasuke guided Naruto into the shower, turning on the water and immersing the blonde into the heat. He stepped inside too, and he began to wash Naruto’s hair, his slender fingers massaging his scalp and working the shampoo into the man’s golden locks of hair. 

They didn’t speak. Their only communication happened through physical touch and eye contact. There was no need for words at that moment. There was only a need to feel each other’s presence, feel each other’s warmth, feel the sorrow and the pain and the longing. 

When both men were bathed and clean, they stepped out of the shower and Sasuke ran a towel through Naruto’s hair. Slowly, Naruto reached up and touched Sasuke’s cheek. His fingers were gentle, and he held his breath as if he was afraid that if he touched too hard, applied too much pressure, Sasuke would crumble. The raven paused, and they once again looked into each other’s eyes. Naruto felt like he was in a dream. And he was afraid of waking up. 

Sasuke sighed softly, and he trailed the towel over Naruto’s body, working quickly to dry him off. Naruto needed rest. He needed to get him into bed soon. He couldn’t stand to see him like this anymore. Sasuke took the man’s hand and got him to the bedroom, quickly picking out his clothes. Naruto stood at the doorway, mesmerized as he watched the raven. 

Fully dressed at last, Naruto and Sasuke stood in the middle of the bedroom as Sasuke tied the drawstrings hanging from Naruto’s sweatpants. When he looked up again, he smiled gently at the blonde. 

“Feel a little better?” He asked softly. 

Naruto didn’t speak. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the raven and buried his head into the man’s neck. His hold was tight as he inhaled deeply. When he exhaled, Sasuke could feel the man’s body release tension and melt against him. Sasuke rapidly blinked away tears as Naruto’s familiar scent of oranges engulfed him and his warmth encased him. He brought his hand up to stroke the man’s damp hair. He felt Naruto kiss his neck and Sasuke’s heart almost burst with relief and joy. 

“Oh god…” Sasuke’s voice was almost inaudible, “I’ve missed you so fucking much, Koi.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Naruto breathed against the raven’s throat, holding him tighter, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t-” 

Naruto’s voice broke, and it did something nasty to Sasuke’s heart, sending an awful pain through the raven’s chest. He felt his stomach sink at the blonde’s words. 

“It’s not your fault,” Sasuke pulled away slightly to murmur softly into the man’s ear, “You saved me. You’ve saved me in more ways than you’ll ever know, Naruto.”

Naruto pulled away and his warm hands came up to cup the raven’s jaw, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke’s. Gentle at first, and then Naruto’s lips were pressing a bit harder. Sasuke felt the kiss become urgent, almost desperate, as if Naruto was taking a drink of water after a decade of thirst. Sasuke’s lips parted and Naruto took more of him, relentless and hungry. Sasuke felt his heart jolt, and he lost himself in the man’s passionate kiss, his warmth, the taste of his tongue, the love that seemed to pour from his mouth into Sasuke’s body. 

When Naruto pulled away for a breath, Sasuke was dazed. His pale cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly swollen. He thought he would have been used to kissing Naruto by now, but the sparks of electricity that coursed through his body proved otherwise. Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke’s, and he stroked his thumb along his cheekbone. There was so much Naruto wanted to tell him, but the words swirled in his head and caught in his throat. He was overwhelmed with emotion, so he settled for kissing Sasuke’s lip once more, soft and sweet. 

“You’re not allowed to shut down on me, Koi. I need you to…” Sasuke sighed, his throat felt constricted as he closed his eyes, “I just- I just need  _ you _ . I need you to be Naruto.”

Naruto watched the man sigh deeply, struggling to connect his thoughts and put them into words. Sasuke was never good with words, but the effort he put in was worth so much more than anything he could say. 

Naruto smiled, for the first time in weeks. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Bitches! 
> 
> Welcome to the end of the story. It's been great having you all read my work. I am so glad I got interact with you all. I love you all dearly. I hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> All the love and warmth xx

“I wonder if anyone else knows how much of a  _ baby  _ you are,” Sasuke smirked as he looked down at the man whose head was laying on his lap. 

“Teme! Shut up, I’m a grown ass man!” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed angrily as he glared up at the raven, “Now read the fucking bedtime story.”

Sasuke shook his head and flicked the tip of Naruto’s walrus sleeping cap, “Is this what grown ass men wear to bed?”

“No, that’s what the future Hokage of the hidden leaf village wears to bed,” Naruto grumbled as he reached up to fix his cap, “Have some respect, you uncultured bastard.”

Sasuke bit his lip to suppress his laughter. It had been almost a week since they came home from the hospital, and he had found that he had laughed more in just this short amount of time than he had ever laughed before. He knew Naruto was a silly person, but being around it _constantly_ and seeing how goofy he can really get had been a different experience. The blonde would attempt to annoy, tease, or prank him as often as possible. He had quickly figured out that Sasuke was ticklish around the ribs, and he used that information for evil purposes such as stealing the television remote or getting the last bite of sushi. Naruto also made it his mission to smack the raven’s bottom whenever he walked by him, even if he had to go out of his way to do so. Sasuke claimed he hated that, but they were both aware that was a blatant lie. In truth, Sasuke had come to love living with Naruto. He had grown so comfortable around him, so familiar and _happy_. 

Of course they hit a few bumps in the road, as well. In the first few days, Naruto had woken up shouting and shaking from a vivid nightmare, reliving that terrible day over and over again when he lay his head upon his pillow. Sasuke held him and comforted him, stroked his hair to soothe him. But after a while, Naruto just avoided sleeping. He drank more coffee. He only slept in hour increments. He stayed up during the night working out and training. 

Now, sitting in the living room, Naruto had asked Sasuke to read for him while he was stroking his hair. Sasuke, of course, thought this was completely ridiculous, but he found that he had been having a hard time saying ‘no’ to Naruto’s silly requests. He didn’t know how to deny this sweet idiot of anything. 

“Okay,” Sasuke cleared his throat dramatically, trying not to smile as he began, “Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a little blonde dobe-”

“That’s not how it goes.” Naruto peered up at him from behind the book. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you suddenly develop the ability to use sharingan? Can you see what’s written here?” Sasuke’s other hand came up, concealed behind the book and away from Naruto’s gaze, “How about that? Can you see that? Do you see me flipping you off?”

Naruto laughed softly at the raven, “Okay, okay, fine. Continue, please.”

“Thanks. As I was saying, there was a blonde little goblin-”

There was a soft knock at the door and the men’s attention shifted. Their joking ceased as they exchanged looks of confusion. Naruto sat up and made his way towards the front door. Sasuke’s hand came down to the hidden kunai knife strapped near his ankle. 

“Naruto! It’s us, can you open up?” Sakura’s voice called through the door. Sasuke felt his face twitch in irritation at the woman’s presence, but he relaxed his grip on the hilt of the knife. 

Naruto swung the door open and smiled warmly up at Lady Tsunade, “Grandma Tsunade! Nice of you to drop by. Have you come to check on the bastard I’ve got locked up here?”

“Well actually, we came to see if Sasuke has committed a crime of passion, yet,” Lady Tsunade replied easily. 

From his place on the couch, Sasuke could hear Naruto leading the two women towards him. He straightened up on the couch and tucked away the book. Lady Tsunade and Sakura walked into the living room carrying little black bags of medical supplies. Sasuke’s gaze fell upon Sakura, and their eyes met. The pink haired woman blushed lightly against the piercing glare, and she quickly looked away. 

“How have you been, Sasuke?” Lady Tsunade stepped towards him, unzipping her bag as she walked, “Have you been taking your medicine?”

Sasuke nodded, “I’ve been fine,” He replied quietly. And that was the truth. Naruto made sure he kept up with the medication, and he never let Sasuke exert too much energy or tire himself out. It led to a lot of instances of blue balls, but Naruto was adamant and stubborn. 

“Good,” Tsunade smiled gently at him, “Any pain at all?”

“No,” Sasuke shook his head. Lady Tsunade nodded approvingly and she motioned for Sakura to come forward. Sakura began to take Sasuke’s vitals. She avoided his gaze as she did so, for the tension between them was tangible enough to cut with a knife. 

“He looks fine,” Sakura told Tsunade. The Hokage stepped up and her hands began to glow a bright green color. She kneeled in front of Sasuke then waited for Sasuke to meet her eyes and nod his permission before she reached out and touched his torso, sliding her hands along his chest and abdomen. She closed her eyes as she felt for any abnormalities and damage. When she finally pulled away, there was a smile on her face again. 

“Looks good, Sasuke. Everything is healing nicely.”

“Does that mean I can start training again?” Sasuke asked, his eyes hopeful. Naruto, behind Tsunade, scoffed at "training," and Sasuke felt his cheeks warm. 

“I don’t see why not. Just be sure to take it easy at first.” Tsunade replied as she straightened up again and zipped up her bag. Sasuke smiled lightly, and she reached out and touched his cheek. An unspoken sense of gratitude seemed to be exchanged between them. They've bonded over their affection for, and sense of protection over, Naruto. There was mutual trust and respect between them. 

Naruto walked the women out of the apartment. He thanked them both for their help and wished them a good night. When the door clicked shut and Naruto made his way back to the living room, he found Sasuke holding the book in his hands again. The blonde grinned as their eyes met. Sasuke reached down and patted his lap. 

“Come on, you big baby. Let’s try to get you to sleep for a bit.”

~~~~

“Oh oops, I seem to have dropped my card,” Naruto muttered. 

“Here you go, my good sir,” Naruto’s clone gave Naruto a card that so _obviously_ was not the card he dropped. Sasuke watched as Naruto so blatantly cheated. It was starting to get hard to pretend not to notice. 

“Thanks!” Naruto grinned at his clone and turned to play the card, “Anyway, so I won. I want my prize to be a blowjob, thanks.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, and he tried to keep a straight face, “You’re  _ such  _ an idiot.”

“What?!” Naruto and his clone cried out indignantly, “What’s the problem, you sore loser?!”

“You’re a fucking cheater!” Sasuke bit his lip, his laughter hard to suppress. 

“Whoa! Hey!” Naruto cried out. 

“Oh! Defamation of character!” The clone shouted as he threw up his arms. 

“Is this the way you speak to the Hokage of-”

“You are  _ not  _ the Hokage of the hidden leaf vill-” Sasuke’s laughter filled the room. 

“Well, I’m the Hokage of this fucking  _ bedrooom _ !” Naruto shouted, he threw his cards down on his bed and crossed his arms.

“Say, say!” Naruto’s clone turned to him, “Why are we even playing with this man? He's such a _loser_!”

“I don’t know,” Naruto grinned and turned to look at Sasuke, “He’s kinda pretty, though.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed, but the smile on his face didn’t falter, “Why am _ I  _ playing with you two cheaters?!” 

“The disrespect is unreal with this one,” Naruto’s clone put down his cards, and he crossed his arms as well. 

They had been playing cards on Naruto’s bed for an hour now. Naruto had woken up screaming again. After a few moments of Sasuke soothing the man with soft kisses and hugs, he suggested playing cards to distract the blonde. Naruto agreed, and he summoned a clone to act as a third player. But the problem was Naruto was a horrible player and he had lost round after round, comically throwing a mini fit and accusing Sasuke of cheating with his Sharingan. This was his latest attempt to win. 

“You know what?” Naruto shoved the cards off the bed and they fell to the floor in a swirl, “I think we should stop playing. I’ve grown bored of winning!” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “You've lost five times, dobe.”

Naruto laughed and turned to his clone, his voice feigning confusion, “Did I lose? I don’t think I lost.”

“I think we won that one, boss.” The clone replied, grinning back. 

“It’s two against one,” Naruto turned to Sasuke, “You’re outnumbered. Just admit I won and we’ll spare you.”

“ _ Spare _ me? Well now I have to kick your ass to establish my dominance here.” Sasuke said nonchalantly, rolling up his sleeves. 

Naruto and the clone laughed. Naruto leaned forward and grabbed the collar of Sasuke’s shirt, pulling him forward. Sasuke chuckled softly and Naruto pressed his lips to the man’s beautiful smile. The kiss was light and playful and sweet… until it wasn’t. Naruto’s lips were suddenly driven with carnal desire, his tongue finding its way into Sasuke's delicious mouth. He sucked and bit, venturing further as if he was trying to relish every inch of Sasuke’s sweet taste. Sasuke was taken off guard but he was quickly sucked into the kiss, returning it just as hungrily, just as passionately. The raven’s head spun, and his stomach fluttered as Naruto’s firm and gentle hands found their way into his hair. 

“Fuck, Naruto...” Sasuke tipped his head back to catch his breath, his body rushing with a sparks of warmth and arousal. Naruto’s lips instantly fell to the raven’s jaw, his neck, his throat. His tongue was so hot, his mouth was so fucking relentless. With every kiss, lick, and bite Sasuke’s skin underneath was ignited. Sasuke’s eyes rolled back slightly as he moaned. He caught a movement from his peripheral vision, and his gaze caught the clone’s darkened, watchful eyes. 

Sasuke’s lips slowly curled into a smile of pleasure as he noticed the clone’s mischievous smirk and the growing bulge in his sweatpants. He winked at Sasuke, and the raven laughed softly. Sasuke reached up and grabbed the clone’s shirt, pulling him forward to catch his lips in a heated kiss. What was better than one, sexy Naruto? Two sexy Narutos. Sasuke’s body shuddered lightly with pleasure as he felt the clone’s tongue slide past his lips. 

The real Naruto’s hands were quickly pulling off Sasuke’s shirt, and his lips traveled lower as the pads of his thumbs began to rub against his nipples. Sasuke moaned into the clone’s mouth, and Naruto’s body jolted with an intense wave of arousal at the sound. His darkened blue eyes came up to watch Sasuke and his clone exchanging a heavy, passionate kiss and he felt his pants tighten against his crotch unbearably.  _ That’s so fucking hot.  _ His hands began to work quickly to pull off Sasuke's pants to reveal a hot, throbbing member already dripping with pre-come. 

Sasuke felt Naruto’s warm breath before his sinful tongue. The blonde wrapped his lips around the tip of his member, moaning softly as he tasted Sasuke’s warm nectar on his tongue, sending vibrations against Sasuke’s skin. The clone’s mouth fell to Sasuke’s throat, sucking and biting at the skin that was already quickly reddening. A haze rose in Sasuke’s mind, as his body flushed with immense pleasure. This was the stuff his fantasies were made of. 

Naruto’s mouth and hot hands were working quickly against his member now, drawing out deep groans of pleasure. The blonde’s hot, wet, and so very  _ skilled  _ mouth on his flesh was enough to send Sasuke’s mind flickering with unexpected white flashes. Naruto had quickly caught onto what Sasuke’s body craved, and he used that knowledge to slowly drive the raven mad. 

Naruto’s clone was moving away, and Sasuke looked up to see him reaching into the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. The real Naruto quickly caught his attention again when he felt those strong hands reach down and spread his legs, then hot, wet fingers began to tease the tightly crinkled entrance to his body, darting, light caresses, teasing probes. His persistent and now rough sucking and rubbing on his member didn’t stop, and Sasuke’s mouth fell open to release a loud cry of pleasure when Naruto’s other hand squeezed his shaft hard and tight.  _ Oh God, yes _ . 

Naruto’s hand fell away from Sasuke’s bottom and he held his hand out expectantly towards the clone, his mouth and other hand never faltering or pausing. The clone twisted open the cap of the retrieved jar of lube and scooped up a generous amount to place into Naruto’s open palm. The movement was fluid, easy. As if this was second nature to Naruto. He didn't break his stride once!

Sasuke felt his wrists being raised over his head, and he opened his eyes to see the clone smirk down at him as he pinned his arms down against the mattress. He felt the real Naruto pull that amazing, hungry mouth away from his throbbing penis, and Sasuke whimpered slightly. 

Naruto’s slender fingers, generously coated with lube, began to work around the raven’s entrance again, his touch gentle at first as he slowly rubbed against the crinkly skin. Sasuke’s face flushed, and he bit his lip. He was torn between looking up at the teasing blue eyes of the clone and looking down to watch the look of anticipation and hunger of the Naruto that sat between his legs, stroking himself through his sweatpants as he touched him. 

The clone leaned down and Sasuke’s member was once again encased in a hot embrace. He threw his hips up, and his member hit the back of his throat. Naruto watched as his clone began to pleasure Sasuke, bobbing his head up and down and moaning against the raven’s flesh. He looked up to see the ecstasy on Sasuke’s face, his head thrown back and his wrists restrained. Fuck, he looked so beautiful. 

Naruto took this as his opportunity to slowly press his fingers inside of Sasuke. The raven’s eyebrows furrowed and his mouth once again fell open, but his scream of pleasure was silent, intense, and his back arched with the mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure. 

“Oh fuck,” Naruto breathed as he watched his raven react to his touch, and slid his finger further inside of him. 

Sasuke was instantly plunged into blinding pleasure, lost in the tidal waves of arousal and longing as that knowing finger that moved deeper inside of him became two fingers unerringly finding that spot in him that lit his entire body on fire. He arched his back and then thrust his hips down against Naruto’s hand. 

“ _ OH _ , Naruto!” Sasuke groaned deeply, but Naruto’s clone reached down and held his hips down into the mattress. The real Naruto kept his touch deliberate, smirking as his fingers remained lingering, rubbing so maddeningly slow that Sasuke began to rock and gasp, desperate for more. 

The clone pulled his mouth away, and he moved to the top of the bed. He pulled Sasuke onto his lap, still holding the man’s wrists flat against the bed. Sasuke whimpered, his attention now fully on Naruto, who sat between those pale, strong legs with a glimmer of hunger in his eyes and a cocky smirk on his face. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed and his face flushed a deep scarlet color. 

“Fuck, Naruto!” He cried out, the tension in his core almost unbearable, “ _ Please _ !” 

“Please?” Naruto cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows raised as he moved his finger a bit faster, sending jolts of intense pleasure into Sasuke’s pelvis and sending flashes of white playing across the raven’s vision. He cried out sharply. 

“‘Oh fuck!” Sasuke was slightly alarmed, his breathing heavy as his hips thrusted down, “ _ Please, Naruto! _ ” 

Naruto kept his hand moving at an unbroken pace, easy and fast, as he slid his pants off. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke’s swollen, parted mouth. 

“One more time,” Naruto murmured against his lips, “Let me hear it one more time, baby.”

Naruto’s hand quickened, and he curled his fingers to press against Sasuke’s spot harder, rougher, forcing the raven’s body to shudder violently and cry out. Sasuke's breath hitched and his voice was broken when he begged. 

“Please,” Sasuke growled with frustration and pleasure, his body squirming, desperate with lust and blind desire, against the clone’s restraining grip. “ _ Fuck me! _ ” 

Naruto’s smile dripped with approval, “Good boy, Sasuke,” He chuckled against the raven’s mouth, his warm breath puffing against his blushing face. Sasuke would have been angry but he was quickly distracted by the sensation of Naruto’s fingers slipping away, leaving him empty and unfulfilled. He whimpered again softly, despite himself. 

Suddenly Naruto and his clone were flipping Sasuke over on all fours, and Naruto lined himself up with Sasuke’s entrance. Sasuke gasped and bit his lip as Naruto’s wet, hard tip began to push inside. The clone, who lazily lounged in front of Sasuke, leaning back into the pillows, cupped the raven’s chin and tilted his head, forcing Sasuke to look into those half-lidded eyes glimmering with intense, animalistic desire and heat. 

Sasuke’s body tensed, but only for a moment. Naruto felt Sasuke’s body relax against him, and then he was moving back against Naruto’s member, welcoming and eager, taking him in deeper. The blonde’s teeth sank into his lower lip and he drew in a shaky breath, his eyelids fluttering as he felt Sasuke’s tight entrance stretch and encase him in heat and pleasure. Naruto groaned deeply, deliberately angling himself so that the throbbing head of his member rubbed almost brutally over his raven’s prostate. Sasuke cried out and shuddered, his eyelids falling shut as his body tried to adjust to such a strong pang of pleasure coursing through him so quickly.  _ Oh, God, finally.  _ Sasuke delicate lips curled into a smile as bliss ran through his body, hot and fuzzy.

“Oh God, you feel so fucking good, Sasuke...” Naruto’s husky, low voice was full of pleasure, and it sent a wave of arousal into Sasuke’s pelvis, making his manhood twitch deliciously. 

Naruto slowly began to thrust, and his angled hips gradually picked up the pace, his tip hitting Sasuke’s prostate over and over again. Sasuke’s back arched as he cried out loudly, his head fell to the clone’s lap, and his fists clenched the bedsheet below. His cries of pleasure were relentless as Naruto’s hips moved faster. Naruto’s body was engulfed in heat, and the pressure in his core curled and shuddered as he thrusted into Sasuke further. 

Naruto’s hand fell to Sasuke’s lower back, and he became blinded with ecstasy. He couldn’t control himself anymore. His hips began to thrust harder, and the rough movement pressed Sasuke further into the mattress. The raven cried out again, loud and hoarse, his eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure built up inside of him. 

Suddenly, Naruto’s hand fell to Sasuke’s hair, and his fist wrapped around those silky, dark locks. Sasuke’s eyes widened, and he moaned as his hair was pulled, and he was sent backward against Naruto’s chest. The pain of Naruto’s hand pulling on his hair and Naruto’s hips slamming against him hard and rough mingled with the pre-existing pleasure and caused the raven to shudder violently against Naruto’s body. 

Sasuke’s head tilted back to rest against Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto’s hand moved from the back of the raven’s head and onto that exposed, pale throat. Those strong, tan fingers squeezed and Sasuke’s moans of pleasure were broken and wavering as it became a bit harder to breathe. Sasuke’s mind reeled, and he was completely drowning in Naruto’s touch.

The clone moved forward now, and he smirked up at Sasuke as he wrapped his hand around the man’s dripping member. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed as he gasped, and the clone swirled his tongue around the tip again. Suddenly, he was taken into that hot mouth, and the clone’s hand came down to massage his balls as he sucked hard and fast. 

Sasuke came utterly undone. Between the continuous stimulation of his prostate and the relentless mouth and hands of the clone, he felt himself plunge into euphoria. His vision became fuzzy and he closed his eyes as more white sparks flashed and danced across his eyelids. The raven was overwhelmed with pleasure, blinding and fierce, and that, in turn, drew out a scream from his perfect, soft lips. 

Sasuke’s body jerked and shuddered, and he came into the clone's mouth in an orgasm so intense he felt his body give out instantly. Naruto’s firm arms steadied him, and the blonde continued to thrust, his stamina keeping him from bursting at the sight of Sasuke completely falling apart. Sasuke began to tremble, but neither of the Narutos pulled away. The clone kept sucking, kept handling him. Naruto kept thrusting hard and quick, groaning and panting against his ear. Sasuke’s pleasure became so great it was almost painful. 

They kept going, and Sasuke’s manhood began to harden again in that heated, wet embrace. He was screaming, trembling,  _ begging _ . Naruto’s body jerked and he cried out, and suddenly he could feel the blonde’s hot come shooting inside of him and dripping down his thighs in a heavy load. Sasuke lost himself again and his body jolted as if electrified as he came painfully into the clones mouth again. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke’s voice was almost a sob as he fell forward. The clone quickly adjusted and caught the raven in his arms. He felt Naruto pull out of him, but he couldn’t think, couldn’t even register what was happening anymore. His eyes fell shut and he struggled to catch his breath. Naruto fell back, panting heavily. He chuckled softly as he watched Sasuke bury his face into his clone’s neck. Naruto’s clone reached out and high fived him. 

~~~~~~

Moments later, Sasuke’s body was still riding that amazing sex high. They were laying on Naruto’s bed, and his head was resting on the blonde's chest. He was slowly drifting towards sleep as his hand absentmindedly wandered across Naruto’s abdomen, his nipples, his neck. He couldn’t stop touching him. He didn’t _want_ to stop touching him. 

Naruto’s lips came down and kissed the top of his head, and he smoothed down his hair. When Naruto spoke, it sounded like he had been lost in thought for a long time. 

“Are you mad at her?” Naruto’s low voice asked, “Sakura?”

Sasuke blinked, the haze he had fallen into was now gone. He looked up at Naruto, his brows furrowed. “What?”

“Are you still mad at Sakura?” He repeated as he searched Sasuke’s eyes. 

The raven bit his lip, hesitating, “Yes,” He said, his dark eyes glancing away from those warm blues, “I don’t think I can forgive her. And it baffles me how quickly you’ve forgiven her.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto cupped his cheek, “I can’t be angry with her because she helped get you back to me.”

The raven was silent as he looked up at Naruto again. There was a stubborn glimmer in his eye, and Naruto felt his stomach sink. 

“Don’t hate her. She was speaking truthfully,” Naruto sighed, his gaze fell away, “She was just hurt, and the truth came out harshly. She didn’t intend for any of that to happen. She was just hurt, Sasuke. And she redeemed herself for that.”

Sasuke’s hard gaze softened at Naruto’s words. So sweet. So forgiving. And he didn’t expect anything less from his gentle koi. Sasuke leaned over and kissed the man’s cheek. 

“There wasn’t any truth to what she said,” Sasuke’s voice was gentle when he spoke. 

“What about the clan?” Naruto’s eyes pierced into him. 

“Don’t.” 

“Why--”

“Don’t do that to yourself, Naruto!” Sasuke shook his head, “That’s so fucking ridiculous.”

“You said it was what you wanted. You can’t do that if this keeps going on between-”

“Stop.” Sasuke pulled away to look at Naruto full on, his voice rising in anger, “No more self sacrifices. You put others ahead of yourself too often , and I’m sick of it. No one fucking deserves that!”

“ _ You _ deserve that!” 

A hush fell over the men, and they sat in silence for a long moment. Neither of them looked away from the other. Naruto’s shoulder’s fell as he sighed heavily, his stomach sinking as he thought of how much he would sacrifice for Sasuke.  _ Everything _ . And that included his own happiness. 

“I love you,” Naruto’s voice was so low, so pained when he finally spoke those words, “I would put your happiness over mine every single time, Sasuke.  _ Every single fucking time _ .”

Sasuke’s eyes stung as he heard those words, his heart aching for the man sitting before him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around the blonde, his lips brushing the man’s forehead.

“And I would do the same for you,” He murmured as he looked into those beautiful, warm eyes, “A thousand times over, koi. A  _ million  _ times over. I love you, and I _choose_ you _. _ Everything else comes second. I’ll revive the clan some other way.”

Naruto’s heart fluttered, and he buried his face into Sasuke’s neck, wrapping him up in his tight embrace. They were quiet again, and the words they had spoken swirled in the air between them, settling into their tired bodies, sinking into their aching hearts. 

“How?” Naruto finally asked, his breath warm against the raven’s neck. 

Sasuke chuckled softly, “I don’t know dobe. I’ll find a surrogate,” the raven rolled his eyes and thought for a moment, “Perhaps I’ll ask Hinata.”

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up and he pulled away with a grin on his face, “ _What?!_ Hinata?”

“Yeah. I don’t _hate_ her.” Sasuke shrugged as he smirked, “She’s kinda cute.”

Naruto laughed, nodding, “She’s really cute. Very sweet. She would be great. But that is a crazy plan, and even the thought of it is absurd.”

“Shut up!” Sasuke shook his head, his smirk shifting into a bright grin that sent a spark through Naruto’s heart, “I don’t wanna think about it anymore right now.”

Naruto’s arms pulled the raven against his body, and he kissed Sasuke’s throat gently, “Mmm...Good. Because it’s time for round two.”

Sasuke was slightly startled, and he laughed as Naruto’s hands fell to his ass, squeezing hard, “Round two?!”

“Mhm,” Naruto hummed and pulled him onto his lap. His mouth began to trail along his shoulder. Sasuke shuddered as a wave of arousal fell over him. 

“Wait wait wait, “Sasuke bit his lip, humor in his voice as he pulled away to look at Naruto with flushed cheeks, “Wait.. bring the clone back .”

Naruto threw his head back in laughter, but his hands quickly shot up to his chest with excitement. “You don’t have to tell me twice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've made it to the end, perv? >:) 
> 
> If you liked the story, please hit my kudos button :) I'll definitely be writing more fics, so if you wanna stay on this journey with me, hit that subscription button. 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment so I can flirt with you in the comment section. 
> 
> Love you sluts :*


End file.
